Reports and Family
by kaashaa
Summary: We now find out just what has happened to Jasper and Kaashaa as their families go to save them. Is there a happy ending for them. Contination story of Obervation and Reports. Rated M for violence and heavy makeout scences as well as cussing.
1. Clan Loyalties

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters they all belong to Stephanie Myer so I'm not making money of this. This is purely for fun. This is the continuation from Observation and Reports. I do own Nikki (Kaashaa), Elyshia, Amelia and the other White Mountain clan members so please ask before using them.

**Reports and Family**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Clan Loyalties**_

"How much longer before we make it to your home?" Bella asked watching Theron carefully. She was worried about his sanity and Kaashaa's sister and cousin's temper.

"Just another ten minutes or so," Theron answered watching Elyshia and Lucia conversing on just how many body parts they could tear Caius, Felix, Alec, Jane and Maria into.

"We should be landing soon," Lucien called from the pilot's cabin a few minutes later.

Theron excused himself and left heading toward the cabin. Poking his head in he watched as the pilot and Lucien communicated with the tower for their landing. "Are Acie and Tia waiting on us?" He asked catching Lucien's attention.

"They said they'd be there and ready to get us back to the house as soon as we land." Lucien answered glancing at the runway toward which they were heading.

"Good, we'll need all hands on board for this one." Theron said before heading back to his seat to buckle up.

It was not much to see at the runway as they landed, safely securely at least for the Cullens until a trio of obviously very old vampires stood shoulder to shoulder in the blowing breeze unafraid of the sunlight threatening to break through the cloud covering the bright sun of the upper skies. "How typical of you, Theron always picking up strays." One of the two females spoke as she stepped forward again to embrace her longtime friend and Clan member fondly.

Theron merely smiled as he returned the hug before turning toward the lone male, offering his hand in a gesture that the Cullens recognized as friendship, "Blake, it is good to see you, even if unexpectedly." he said turning to look to his group of 'strays' as Blake frowned, "I count one missing unless there's something I am missing."

"That's why we've come here. I need you, Acie and Tia to come with us to Volterra. Caius lost his mind and kidnapped Kaashaa and a member of their coven. I'll explain more on the way and make introductions as well." He answered turning toward Acie and Tia, "Is everything set to go?" he asked.

The second female nodded, "Didn't know what all we needed so we brought the standard stuff but we probably have time to find a few things to help the brood behind ya." she said swinging a purple and black braid back over her shoulder with a grin.

"Yes make sure we've got everything even for the Cullen family. It would be rude to take care of ourselves and not our guest and maybe future family members." A voice behind them answered smiling.

Theron smiled as well watching as Amelia stepped forward from the edge of the shelter. "I was wondering if you would be here?" he said as she kissed him briefly and smiled warmly at the Cullens.

"One of our daughters is in danger of course I would. I wish you'd allow me to go with you." She answered.

He shook his head gently the obvious deep affection present in his gaze as he pulled the smaller female to him brushing his lips over her temple, "I don't know if it's a good idea. . . not with ... "he trailed off with a glance back toward Elisha guiltily "But we can discuss it on the way if you wish."

Amelia nodded, "Then maybe I could go as far as Rome with you. I need to check in on some things there anyway." She answered taking his offered hand as everyone began loading up in the car for the trip.

"That sounds fine, Rome for you and we will continue onward to fix what has gone awry." Theron nodded as they began the trek toward the house firstly, one arm wrapped comfortably around Amelia's shoulders.

Once they were there and settled Amelia smiled brightly at the Cullens. "I must admit it's not often we have distinguished guest in our home. Please make yourselves at home here till we're ready to leave. If you need anything my name is Amelia please don't hesitate to ask me." She said stepping to the edge of the entrance way to speak with another before settling herself beside Theron again.

Carlisle nodded stepping forward, "We appreciate the generosity, most ...respond badly to the news of our chosen ... feasts." he finished finally with a hesitant smile, "That one as known as Theron took an interest in our ways brings us hope. I'm just sorry that partly is responsible for the mess at hand."

"Its interesting to us because you choose to help humans and that in and of itself changes how vampires in general have been long been portrayed. I only wish that it was under better circumstances that we were visiting and that I could show you more of our home. Please do understand we don't blame you for the actions of the Volturi. They chose a long time ago to cross paths with us and not in a good way." She answered shaking her head at the end.

Carlisle nodded somewhat relieved though he noticed stepping closer to the woman that despite for all appearances she was as he, a vampire there was a faded scar ... shaped as a star upon her forehead faded but present his smile gentle "All things an unusual child tells me happen as they are meant to. Even if it pissess us all off."

Amelia smiled, "Yes, even my child came into this world for a reason." She noticed the subtly looks of the others and smiled, "Before you ask I was once unicorn before I was transformed. Though I've lost the ability to become was I was born it was passed to my daughter making her unique even among our kind that is why I'm thankful to you all for befriending her she has so little friends outside our home beside her sister and cousin."

Carlisle nodded, "It was a logical step to assume it was a maternal trait rather than paternal." He was slowly piecing together the unusual dynamic of this family and though he wondered how exactly Elyshia tied in he wasn't quite ready to ask not when a life hung in the balance. "How long do you think it will take Theron to be sure we are all ready?"

Before Theron could answer Lucien, Acie, Tia, and Blake reappeared. "We're ready to go Theron everything's been loaded." Lucien announced smiling at his old friend.

"Then let's be on our way we have a long trip before we get to end of our journey and the beginning of a fight." Theron answered leading the way outside and toward the plane.

"Let her go Caius and give her the antidote like you promised." Jasper hissed out struggling against Felix and Alex.

Caius laughed, "Do you think I'd let this creature die unceremoniously. Don't worry she'll be fine in my hands Cullen." He sneered finally injecting Kaashaa who lay withering in pain on a bed. A few minutes later they released Jasper and left.

"Easy Kaashaa you're going to be fine." Jasper whispered going into the kitchen area and coming back with a bowl of water and a towel. He began wiping her forehead to cool her down from the fever that had set in only moments into the flight to Volterra.

"Jasper I'm scared." Kaashaa said her voice softer than ever. It was almost hard even for Jasper to hear what she had said though her eyes now open spoke volumes to him.

Jasper knew that the woman was past scared by then, she was teetering on terror and it was painful to know that there was almost nothing that he could do but wait and find out just what madness the Volturi were going to wreak before her family and his own could arrive. So he hoped.

For a few minutes all was quiet before a small knock was heard on the door. "Who is it?" Jasper asked his muscles tightening ready to spring should it be Caius or his bunch again.

The door opened to reveal of all people Athenodora, Caius' mate. "I know I shouldn't interfere but I can not stand by and let either of you come to harm as long as Marcus nor Aro know what Caius is doing. Here take this and give her the whole dose. It should help purge the poison for good from her system but promise me something if you do this and are caught do not mention it was I that gave this to you. If you break your promise I'll deny it and you'll die." She said handing him a syringe then leaving.

Jasper was flabbergasted but her emotions revealed that the female was in fact troubled by her mate's doings knowing that her betrayal was in fact her own death if Caius learned of it. So they had an ally after all, he thought turning toward the dying woman and began to prepare to give her the dose and search for a place to hide the syringe.

A couple of hours past before a small squeak startled Jasper out of his thoughts as she saw Kaashaa sit up. "Jasper I'm hungry." She said smiling her eyes lighting up the way they had when he had met her.

Jasper smiled at her and left returning a few minutes later with a bowl and cup. "Here just don't eat to fast." He sat down beside her helping her balance her food in front of her.

"Thank you Jasper, I'm sorry you had to be caught in this mess though." She said concentrating on her food not daring to look at Jasper.

"Kaashaa you're part of my family and as part it's my duty to protect you just like I would Alice." Jasper answered taking his hand to pull Kaashaa's face up so he could look into her eyes.

"Jasper it's because of me that you're separated from Alice. I shouldn't have…" she began her eyes filling with tears. Her heart was breaking thinking about what would happen to Jasper and eventually herself.

Jasper sent a calming wave to her then took the bowl and set it aside before turning back to her. He held her gaze before taking trembling hands and holding her gently kissing her full on the lips allowing him self to feel her love toward him. He pulled back slightly a few minutes later to give her a chance to breathe. "I do love you Kaashaa that I can not ever deny." He said. She just smiled and pulled him back to her continuing the kiss as a way to show her answer to him.

"Jasper …" she murmured as she pulled him down on top of her. Her legs began wrapping around his waist of their on accord.

He didn't say anything but pulled away to smile at her. He left her lips to travel down her neck placing kisses as he found her collarbone. His hands began traveling over her body exploring as he concentrated on gently sucking on her skin finding him self suddenly lost in her scent. His hand found its way up her shirt and began tracing figure eights from her stomach to the bottom of her bra.

Her hands explored as well finding the buttons on his shirt and opening them to expose his chest. "You're beautiful Jasper." She said feeling him flinch as she ran a hand over the scars. Before he could respond he heard snickering coming from the doorway.

"Well isn't this just sweet as pie." Caius purred from the doorway though the envy and anger were etched across his face.

Jasper turned sitting up. He growled putting himself between Kaashaa and Caius. "What do you want Caius?" Jasper asked his voice glacially calm even though his eyes showed the anger building in them.

"Just seeing how my beloved was. Miraculously recover."

"Yes, no thanks to you Caius I'm doing a lot better. But need I remind you I'm not your beloved and when my father gets here I hope he tears you in so many pieces that one match could be set on fire and used to burn your ashes." Kaashaa sneered keeping her hand on Jasper's arm. She knew in her present state if Caius provoked Jasper she couldn't stop him.

Caius smiled serenely though Jasper felt the unease of being face to face with an angry or irate Theron. "He wont' harm me. I'm too important to the order of things. Unlike yourself you disobedient little brat." he snapped.

"I hate to say this but you're lying because everyone knows you aren't that damn important Caius. Besides I can see the fear in your eyes and smell it in the air." Kaashaa stated smiling suddenly.

"I'd suggest leaving Caius it might be detrimental to your health to stay here any longer." Jasper hissed out growling again at Caius.

Caius smiled, "What's the matter afraid are you?"

Jasper snorted, "What's there to be afraid of you? I should think not considering that Aro has no clue we're even here does he?" Caius didn't answer him knowing that no matter his answer it would bite him in the ass eventually and swept out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Kaashaa touched Jasper on the arm, "Jasper are you okay?" she asked still sensing his anger.

Jasper turned his head managing a tense smile, "No, but I have a sense that as we speak someone rallied the troops by now." he said trying to be optimistic about their dire situation.

Kaashaa nodded, "I hope they hurry I have a feeling we won't be able to stall Caius much longer."

"You don't worry about a thing darlin' we'll keep him at bay till your father gets here." Jasper stated his Texas accent slipping out.

Kaashaa smiled, "I hope so Jas…per." Her words were broken up by a yawn.

"Here you lay down and get some rest I'll keep watch." He stated laying on the bed beside her and pulling her into his arms. She didn't resist falling asleep in minutes after cuddling next to him.

"So how did you and Theron meet?" Bella asked her voice curious. It was something that normally she wouldn't have asked but even she couldn't mistake the same star scar that she'd seen on Kaashaa when they had first met.

Amelia smiled faintly her extended canines glimmering in the light, "That's a long tale, with many twists, turns, and bumps." She answered with a look toward her mate then toward the curled up, not-quite innocent looking shape using Lucien as an oversized pillow. "And one with its heartaches."

"It's one we have time for love." Theron's voice answered quietly. He watched as she turned and smiled. "They have the right to know as I've got a feeling we may soon be close kin." He added smiling again before turning his gaze briefly toward Lucien before resuming his conversation with Carlisle, Edward and Emmett.

"It began a long time ago; the years aren't important so much as what was going on at the time. One vampire sought slaughter as is often the case, and tore apart the village I was living within the borders of and like many others I was bitten and nearly killed when somehow - how I don't really remember - Theron was there and in a split second's choice turned me. It nearly killed both of us but for allies of his..." she began giving then a quiet look to the sleeping shape again, "And a choice which very nearly cost me my best friend as well."

"What happened to your best friend?" Alice asked her own curiosity sparked now.

"We quarreled for a long time and by the time we made our peace I was heavy with Kaashaa and she heavier still with child herself. I never did learn from her whose child she carried." the woman shook her head slightly sighing once, "Obviously it wasn't the ordinary which might be why she never told me."

"Is Elisha your best friend's child?" Bella asked her own gaze shifting slightly toward the sleeping figure.

Amelia nodded softly, "And that's why we kept Elisha close, when her mother was killed in a battle for -" she caught herself and changed gears, "For an innocent life, which is what she wanted almost as much as she wanted to raise her child herself."

Everyone nodded realizing she wasn't telling everything but not pressing the issue. "I have a question how is it you came by getting pregnant I thought vampires couldn't have offspring unless a male mated with a human?" Rosalie asked her expression puzzled.

"I didn't turn right away ... part of what I was... "She smiled a bit wryly, "And the child was conceived before I turned though the poison already flowed in my veins and was obviously passed over to Kaashaa. Sometimes I think Kaashaa wound up with the easier path of the two of them."

"Still shouldn't the poison have killed the baby?" Rosalie asked her eyes bright. "What do you mean the easier path of the two of them?" she added.

"Ordinarily so yes," Amelia said with a nod again rubbing her forehead absently, "Doesn't when your best friend being what and who she was born to be picks up that something's wrong and digs in her heels that she wants to save not only you but meet the child as well."

"It sounds like your best friend had an idea what Kaashaa could become. I can understand her reasons well now." Esme stated looking at the three girls before turning to smile at Amelia.

"So you took your best friend's daughter to raise as a way of saying thanks for saving your own daughter's life?" Rose asked. "How old are they and which one's older they look the same age." She added in.

"Something akin to that yes, and Elisha was born not many months - a half year I think around it anyway before Kaashaa was born. Child had a vicious temper from the word go. Be happy she can control it for now."

Esme chuckled, "Yes I've seen a little of her temper so I can imagine what it once was like. They're so protective of each other it's often hard to imagine them not as real siblings. It must have been hard raising them."

"Challenging," Amelia chuckled shaking her head, "And the only way they'd be closer I think is if they shared blood. And even then not by much."

Esme laughed thinking how close her own kids were. "I can understand the challenging part and you've had yours from tiny on. Try raising six young adults and helping with a grandchild. There are days I'm on wits in especially over the boys."

Amelia laughed openly in reply to that, "It wasn't just Theron and I thank the gods for that. We had... help." she decided was the best way to put it with a smile that dimmed slightly at the edges, "Trusted help that partly declawed the hell kitten."

Esme laughed, "I've only ever thought we would consort with wolves but to see Theron and Lucien as friends is amazing. I can imagine he's been a big help for you as well as your extended family. I hope we can one day be considered family as well it seems you've still got your work cut out for you with her. It would be good for both our families in a way." She thought about the boys having others around to wrestle with and keep company as well as for herself she wanted to know this woman better.

Amelia chuckled lightly and nodded, "Theron and Lucien have been friends for a very long time. And yes... Elisha's been a puzzle box that we've never quite figured out wholly." she smiled a bit fondly at the sleeping shape, one hand curled over a shoulder by then, "She's hard to get near with the temper and the fritzy internal appropriate censor.."

"Fritzy," Tia laughed from behind them, "If that's "fritzy" Mel I'd hate to see your version of broken."

"As far as I'm concerned it's always out of order unless Kaashaa's around to unstick the button." Acie added smiling.

"It sounds like Edward's temper. That's why we're glad that Bella showed up when she did she's the only one that can keep his button unstuck and trust me I've tried." Alice stated as Edward rolled his eyes at her then shook his head in warning. Alice smiled, "See what I told you." She added as Acie smiled having seen the look that Edward gave her.

"Elisha tries - and despite what you may think she has improved, though the fact she refuses to let anyone else in - I'm sure you've sensed it, "she glanced at Edward with a smirk, "Told you off for trying to go spelunking didn't she?"

"Told off was being nice. Kaashaa warned him not to try that but my brother's to damn stubborn for his own good. Serves him right he got kicked out." Rosalie added as Edward glared at her.

"Edward be nice. Rose you and Alice leave him be and don't aggravate him." Esme chided smiling and shaking her head at Amelia as if to say see what I deal with on a daily basis.

Amelia laughed despite herself, "Kaashaa tries to be the buffer for others knowing her sister's ... quirks... but some have to find out for themselves. Kaashaa's been the only one more or less spared that temper. I've always seen her as somewhat lost, more in the last years than the ones before now."

Esme smiled understanding as a quiet settled on the plane allowing everyone time to let all the information sink in that they had learned from each other.

_The revulsion and anger slammed through Elyshia as the door opened and the image of Caius' near-rape of her sister flashed across her unguarded mind again. The helplessness of the time - and the memory of that time angered her as she tossed in restless sleep vaguely aware that she had dozed off on Lucien's lap, one of the few 'safe' places in the world._

_As dreams do the scenery spun and the image of Kaashaa's running with her through a forest and a split second before it happened she -knew- Kaashaa was going to tumble over the Cliffside landing first with a sickening 'thud' echoed by a scream of "NO!" as she sprinted over the cliff blindly using her leather boots to slow her own descent. "No nonono." the chanted thought scrambled through a panicking mind as she assessed Kaashaa's' condition and swore as her phone fell apart in her hand..._

_Then the image flipped to Jasper staring from her to Kaashaa before she heard an echo of a voice 'You have to help her you're the only one that can. I can't save her or you without your help'_

_Drawn by the voice her mind spun around again until she was face to face with an ageless, mature face bearing a familiar frustrated gaze down at her, "You're a clever young lady you'll find a way you always do. Now stop this nonsense Elyshia and find your solutions..." The image faded away and she found herself standing atop a windblown cliff knowing what was to be a final meeting would occur once another set of familiar steps occurred._

_She smelled him before she saw him, her gaze out over the water he'd been lured to for some time fighting the flinch as a hand grazed her shoulder willing her emotions to quiet - this was the moment she'd Seen years before and had fought knowing it would be one of the few moments that could break her. Turning she looked up at him - much smaller than he was and yet somehow never felt intimidated by the quieter but cheerful being who now looked much less so. In fact he looked as troubled on the outside as she felt. Neither spoke as she turned again to look over the waters splashing up on the surf again._

_"There's nothing I can do to make this easier," the soft voice was musical akin a bard's and yet the sadness was in it too as he turned her to look at her the pale lips quirking into a ghost of a bright smile, "But I am allowed two last gifts for you," he said pulled at a chain around his neck, the mithril glinting in the sunlight, "Keep this with you and I'm never far. And I'm told by the Shipwright these words to you, one of ours and yet not. "When the need is most and all other lights are gone. I will come."_

Lucien growled as claws dug into his shoulder as the child slept fitfully on his lap using his other shoulder for a pillow and pried the hand free with a look that plainly said 'If I didn't love you kid...' Keeping however the younger female close as she woke with a painful elbow to his ribcage again her eyes bright he saw with tears Lucien merely curled the hand in his and kept the small shape half pinned in his lap.

Theron reached over and shook Elyshia gently, "Time to wake up little kitten." He whispered gently in her ear.

Dark eyes cut over to him with a look that spoke of the horrible dreams as much as Lucien's pry of his hand off of his chest again, "How far out are we?" she asked rubbing at her eyes.

"About ten minutes. We're going to drive from Rome to Volterra that's another 45 minutes so an hour or less we'll there." Lucien answered.

She nodded slightly and yawned a bit "Guess that means I need to wake up and pretend I'm civilized so I don't eat Caius for lunch."

Theron chuckled, "Yes eating Caius for lunch wouldn't do you or anyone else any good besides we need you to be civil long enough to help us have a decent conversation with Aro and Marcus." He smiled at her handing her a mug. "Here, Tia thought you might want this."

She took the mug sitting up and not bothering to crawl out of Lucien's lap as she silently sighed once taking a sip of the mug's contents. "Yeah besides I figure Caius'd only give me a bellyache anyway. Crass and gross as he is."

Theron laughed, "That he is little one. Just remember to be on your best behavior for the moment around all three of them as it is their home we're going to." Theron stated.

"Like that's ever stopped me," Elyshia said dryly as she poked her tongue out at him. "I'll behave as long as they do and not one step more than them."

Theron chuckled again, "That's all I can hope for little one." He said as the plane began its decent into the city.

It wasn't long before Amelia had been dropped off where she wanted to go and the cars picked up as well the drive beginning toward Volterra with the various members of the team of family and allies piled into a large dark tinted van.


	2. Volterra's Nightmares

**CHAPTER TWO**

**VOLTERRA'S NIGHTMARES**

"Welcome to Volterra again and might I say this is quite a pleasant surprise Lord Theron." Aro greeted as they were escorted into the main chamber where Aro, Marcus and Caius were seated in their seats surrounded by other vampires. The smell of blood was thick throughout the air and it was obvious they had just got done feeding.

"I am sorry for such an unannounced visit as this but there is something that we must discuss at once as it involves your brother Caius and my daughter as well as her mate." Theron said as he and Carlisle stopped before the dais and the others stopped behind them.

Aro nodded and raised one eyebrow toward Theron before realizing that Carlisle and the other Cullens were with Theron. "What's happened with them?" He asked he eyes questioning the Cullens intentions there.

"It seems your brother has kidnapped Kaashaa and Jasper. The last we heard he and others of your guard were bringing them here." Carlisle answered his voice strained but showing his confidence in front of the members of the Volturi.

"We have reason to believe that they are still here. Kaashaa was drugged Aro and the poison in her system will kill her unless Carlisle can get to her and give her the antidote." Theron added smiling faintly his body language giving away his true intentions that he was not amused.

Theron was also positioned in such a way that if the pair provoked his other child she would have to move through him, hopefully to be stopped as the twosome looked at each other as though silently debating the news. "We've not been informed that we would have guests." Aro said slowly carefully.

Caius shifted in his chair. "I had hoped to inform you of our guests at a later time Aro. Kaashaa came her of her own accord to fulfill her agreement to become my mate and Jasper has been accused by another and brought here for our verdict to be rendered." He answered his eyes shifting toward the group below them then back to his brothers.

"Lies," Marcus heard the female's voice in his thoughts the intense dark gaze on his and he found himself compelled to listen to Elyshia somehow as she stepped around Theron seeming very calm like ice "You know as well as I do she'll become his mate about the time he takes a human lover and lets her live."

Caius glared at her before turning back to his brothers. "Might I suggest we talk about this outside of so many ears so that I can explain exactly what was said?" He suggested smiling at Aro and Marcus.

Marcus, for once finding no way to fault the insistence of the female shook his head, "I think since you are being accused of what amounts to treason you should sit for once in the hot seat. If you've truly done nothing then it should be easy as biting a virgin Brother."

Aro nodded, "I agree Caius we should hear them out. It's not often that Theron comes with accusations against a member of the Volturi unless it was really true. Now then who is this vampire that has accused Carlisle's son and what are the charges." Aro addressed the room thinking he had remembered seeing a new female earlier here.

"She is currently unimportant." Theron replied with an icy undertone as he recognized that Elyshia had subtly used a force of will over Marcus to their gain, "First my charge then hers if she's actually got one that isn't fabricated out of female greed."

Aro smiled, "As you wish Lord Theron." He answered. "So Caius where is Kaashaa at? I would imagine that her father would like to look at her and hear in her own words that she is here of her own will." He added glancing at his brother.

Caius shrugged vaguely, "Sleeping I would presume since last I saw of her she was merely jetlagged."

_'Funny last -I- saw of my sister she looked closer to death than a turning vampire.' _Elyshia fumed at Marcus' thoughts as she glared at Caius "Right and next you're gonna tell me you have a bridge in Switzerland to sell."

Aro cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "I would suggest if the young lady is merely sleeping we allow her to sleep for a little while then bring everyone together. In the mean time we'll address the issue of the charges against Jasper and see about making you all comfortable." He stated as if to end the argument brewing between Caius and Elyshia.

Caius nodded at his brother and motioned a female to step forward. "Maria state your charges so that all may hear them." He said smiling evilly at the Cullens.

Maria nodded and stepped forward to the side of the group. "I come to accuse Jasper Whitlock of creating a newborn army to take control of the South then abruptly leaving said newborn army. I was able to have my group take care of the problem but we were almost exposed to humans because of his disrespect of the laws." She glared hatefully at the Cullens only smiling when her gaze leveled with Alice.

"Funny he didn't create the army you did Maria and he only left because he knew he'd get killed as you were mad cause he wouldn't mate with you." Alice snipped her usual peppy mood suddenly disappearing.

Maria smiled, "How is it that you would know this you weren't one of the newborns he created were you?" she asked turning her attention to Aro and the others.

Carlisle stepped forward easily scenting the brewing fight between the women being literally that of two cats about a tuna bone and raised his hands even as he cast a dark glare at Maria, "For one, Jasper and Alice only met after both were vampires. Second of all fighting here like schoolchildren solves nothing."

"I agree Carlisle that fighting will not solve the accusations made against your son. For now we'll retire and discuss everything that's been said. I'll take you all to rooms and make you comfortable and we'll call you back when we've come to a decision regarding everything. By that time I am sure that Kaashaa can join us." Aro said motioning Alec, Felix and Jane toward the dais. "Take them to their rooms and see that everything is to their satisfaction." He stated as Marcus and Caius got up and followed him toward another door leaving the group standing there.

"Jasper," Kaashaa asked stifling a yawn. She had woke up after a strange dream and now her mind was full of confusing thoughts.

"What's wrong darlin'?" he asked shifting so he could see her face. He could feel her confusion and even a little fear.

"Are we going to get out of here alive?" she asked her eyes bright and large.

He kissed the tip of her nose then smiled. "Just as soon as your father and sister show up we will. Don't worry Caius won't hurt you or me for that matter." He stated hoping against hope he was right.

She smiled faintly then sat up. "I hope Caius doesn't show up anytime soon. I'm tired of playing his games." She said getting up slowly then swaying.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked reaching up to steady her. He could see the poison still wasn't completely out her system and that bothered him.

"Bathroom then food." She said smiling.

"Here let me help you to the bathroom and while you're there I'll make you something to eat." He offered helping her across the room then shutting the door so she could have her privacy. He went to the kitchen area and scrounged around finally finding something other than soup for her to eat. He had just finished the grilled cheese sandwiches when he heard her coming out of the bathroom.

"It smells good." She said smiling as he came in and sat the plate in front of her. He noticed then she'd managed a shower while he was cooking.

"I hope you like it. I'm not much of a cook but watching Edward and Esme do it when Bella was human helped some." He answered as she dug into the food.

"It's actually good." She answered smiling. She was just finishing when the lock turned. It caused both of them to look up as Caius, Felix and Alec stepped in the room. "Oh great the mod squad's back just what I didn't want to see after eating." Kaashaa growled out rolling her eyes.

"Shut your trap half-breed." Felix hissed stepping toward Kaashaa.

"I wouldn't unless you want your head ripped off and shoved up your ass." Jasper hissed back growling as he put himself between Felix and Kaashaa.

Caius held up a hand stopping Felix's motion. "Enough, if you want my beloved safe you'll do as I say. I'm here to escort you to better chambers. I wouldn't try anything otherwise I'll have to be the bearer of bad news to Carlisle that you died trying to escape." Caius said his voice low and icy calm.

"What if I made a ruckus and got Aro's attention to our presence here? I don't think he'd like it you've got us against our will would he." Kaashaa spouted her hand resting on Jasper's arm trying to keep him calm.

"If you did that then he dies and you would have that on your conscience as well as one hell of a story as to how one of the Cullens lost their own." Alec said smiling at Kaashaa his eyes locking on in hopes of keeping them both quiet for the move.

"I wouldn't try that here. You know I can make that work in reverse and leave you frozen like a statue. Of course you'd make a nice pedestal for the pigeons to shit on Alec." Kaashaa answered her glare icy. Alec noticed the star on her forehead beginning to glow faintly.

Caius watched for a moment then smiled. "Have it your way Kaashaa. We'll return in two hours if you're not ready to leave by then we'll have to discuss this arrangement again." He stated turning with Felix and Alec just behind him. The two heard the lock shut as Jasper pounded on the door once before turning to face Kaashaa.

"He's gone to far this time." Kaashaa said coming up and putting her arms around Jasper hugging him and using her own powers to calm him.

Edward stood still again causing Bella to turn toward him. "Edward what is it?" she asked. He had done this same ritual twice now and it was beginning to bother her.

Edward didn't answer but cocked his head for a minute before smiling. "They're close I can hear Jasper's thoughts plainly." He said aloud catching everyone's attention as they had all convened in one room to talk.

"How close is close?" Tia asked watching Edward closely. She was ready for a fight and if they were close enough she knew they'd take the chance to rescue their missing family.

"I would say not more than five or six doors down from where we are right now." Edward answered as they heard a door shut and a loud bang before all was silent again.

The smaller female unwrapped her limbs from the chair she had chosen to sprawl in to give Edward a curious look seconds before she heard the door slam near enough to be heard, "Now that's interesting. Some-body's got an anger management issue.

"My guess is someone pissed off Caius and if I'm guessing I'd say your sister's at it again." Lucien said chuckling lightly. He knew that Kaashaa had a habit of letting herself be known even if it got her into trouble.

The smile was feral and spoke of the danger to even irritating the woman the sharp teeth particularly the canines were glinting in the light, as she counted silently and walked to the door cracking it in time to see Alec's duster billowing behind him causing her to grin "Bat boy's gone and so are the rest of the pinhead brigade."

Edward chuckled as Elyshia let him see what she saw. "It wasn't Caius that Kaashaa apparently pissed off but Alec now that's what I would call brave." He said aloud chuckling even harder.

The dark head turned toward him the grin wicked and slightly twisted, "Kaashaa's always had a way with words. You coming or going fang boy?" she eyed him with a smile "I feel the need to walk." Edward nodded smiling back at her.

"Hold up you two we need a plan and not going and blowing up the entire place either." Theron said his voice light but stern stopping Edward and Elyshia's exit.

Elyshia turned and poked her tongue out at him "I'm not going to burn this place down unless Caius decides that placing his hands ... and other appendages where they're not welcome.' she returned carefully, "First we have to be sure there's enough time to get them out . And if they're still nearby."

"At least take Bella and Emmett with you. Bella can shield anything Alec or Jane throws at you and Emmett can handle Felix." Carlisle suggested.

Frowning she nodded finally "Fair enough if I've got the brute squad with me I am pretty sure we can find the answer to these riddles." Elyshia grinned knowing that the culture reference might be lost on the Cullens which only amused her more.

"Now now be nice and play nice," Theron chuckled catching her reference, "Can't undo all dead after all."

"Although it might be fun to watch her play," Emmett stated smiling as everyone left the room.

They paused in the hallway. "Okay which way do we go now?" Bella asked her senses on over load.

"This was the direction I heard Jasper's thought coming from." Edward answered taking her hand and leading them off to the left.

They walked down the hall with Edward leading around a corner. Hearing voices stopped them dead in their tracks. "I can't believe we've got to babysit these two." Felix muttered aloud as he and Alec stood outside a door.

"I agree but you heard Caius say if Hale tried anything we'd need to be here so stop your bitching." Alec replied his voice clip.

"You just can't stand what she said to you can you?" Felix asked his voice betraying his amusement.

"I said leave it alone Felix. She'll get hers in the end and no one will be around to save her happy little half-breed ass when she gets it either." He answered glaring at Felix then growling.

Felix chuckled, "You know you won't ever get that chance Alec especially if her father and Cullen find out they're only doors away from them."

"She'll be the first one to die before they get a chance of taking them away. Besides why are you so happy she insulted you too." Alec retorted.

"If I was bothered by some half-breeds words I'd be in some nut house by now. We all know what's going to happen. If Theron and Carlisle don't get them she'll end up being a whore around here for us to do with as we please cause Caius will get tired of her. Hale's going to die or be forced into joining our group so cheer up you'll get laid soon enough." Felix said suddenly turning and sniffing the air.

Alec turned in the same direction letting out a low deep growl. "Well I was wondering when you would lot would go snooping around in places you didn't belong." He sneered moving to block the door before smiling at Edward.

"I wouldn't call it snooping considering how loud you two were talking." Bella answered beginning to form a shield around her group.

"It's too bad you didn't join us and stay away from Cullen. You'd have a better time of it here lots of nicer guys to choose from but then again you were stupid as a human so it must have followed into your vampire life." Felix spouted smiling.

"I'd watch your mouth Felix unless you want your sorry carcass used for kindling." Emmett answered stepping up beside Bella to keep Edward from pouncing.

Alec chuckled, "Even if you tried it Cullen you'd lose." He glanced noticing the smaller figure behind them. "Well looks like you called out the half-breed society watcher. What mad because you don't have anything to do now Elyshia? Don't worry your sister's being well looked after." He added.

"Actually the local village called... They want their idiot back." Elyshia replied smiling darkly at Alec. "Since you'd just gorge on the village they'll have to settle for you getting your ass beat. Again."

"Who's going to do that you? I think not unless you want your whore sister and her little friend dead." Felix answered stepping forward toward Emmett.

A gloved hand raised and it felt like he walked into a marble wall forcing Felix backward as Elyshia smiled a saccharine smile that dripped sugar so sweet it could give others a toothache, "Still pouting cause I told you 'no' I see. Now run along like good minions and go tell your boss I said to come face the sun because I'm bringing the light."

"You're not getting them so face the music." Alec said trying out his powers only to be repelled by Bella's shield. Behind Alec and Felix came a single blow to the door followed by a loud laugh.

Elyshia arched a brow, "Awful cocky for a vampire without one aren't you? I do so hate losing and though I'd get my ass kicked for it I'd cheerfully burn down your precious Volterra if it meant Kaashaa was safe. And I'd look Theron in the eye and swear I sneezed." she sneered at him.

Alec turned to look briefly at the door before returning his attention on the group. "I guess you need to learn to lose don't you. One step closer and I let Felix have lunch of the half-breed and make his own kindling of your brother." He stated calmly. The door pounded again causing both vampires to jump.

Edward laughed focusing on the door. "Jasper's exact words were if your froggy come jump Alec." He then turned to Elyshia, "He said don't start the party without him he wants in on the action and your sister's fine now thanks to an ally." The door banged again beginning to splinter around the edges.

Elyshia arched her brow again and smiled faintly turning her gaze to the door, "Uh oh Aro's gonna have a temper fit and for once I didn't break it. Come on out Jasper playtime."

Everyone smiled as the door began splintering even more. "Looks like he might need some help," Emmett said taking the momentary distraction to use his body as a ramming post and break through the door.

Emmett landed with a softer thud before realizing he'd knocked Jasper back five feet from the door up against the wall leaving an indent. "Thanks for the help Emmett but get off your not my type." Jasper said smiling as Emmett got up and helped him to his feet. Both walked back through the door with Kaashaa standing behind them.

"I warned you Alec not to piss me off." Jasper growled grabbing Alec by the scruff of the neck like a dog and throwing him on the ground in front of Elyshia before smiling widely.

Her eyes lit up like dark brown crystals backlit by fire as the smile was feral "Ohh presents. I do so love presents. Wonder what this toy does?" she said picking Alec up by the scruff of his neck easily.

"Don't break it sis it might be useful to have around." Kaashaa stated smiling as Felix tried to slink away only to be forced into a wall by Edward and Bella then grabbed by Emmett.

"Good point," Elyshia decided suddenly spinning on her heel dragging Alec by his neck toward their room "Come on let's actually be kids and let the grown ups sort this mess out. I've gotta vicious headache brewing."

The others smiled as Kaashaa took point beside her sister. "I have a feeling that dad isn't going to be happy, right?" she asked as they walked back toward their rooms.

"Pretty much, by the way Jasper Maria's still a bitch." Elyshia said as they filed into the room some of them carrying the squirming irate members of the Volterra guard.

"That's nothing unusual. If she suddenly got nice I'd say watch her." He answered as Esme gave him a hug before Alice promptly landed in his arms.

Kaashaa turned her gaze settling on her father and uncle. "See I didn't die yet and I managed to play nice for the most part." She stated coming up and hugging her father.

Theron breathed a deep sigh of relief stroking over her hair not letting go for a long minute squeezing almost too hard for a few seconds before feeling her uncomfortable squirm and meeting an irritated Elyshia's gaze. "And you brought them why?" he asked keeping Kaashaa close.

"We thought we'd let you grownups handle these two and their electric mouths." Kaashaa answered looking up at her father. She smiled at Elyshia nodding, _'To bad we couldn't break them apart and use their limbs and stuff to burn Caius' body.' _ She sent mentally to her sister before giggling softly.

Elyshia gave her a wicked grin as she then dropped Alec off at Lucien's feet and went to her own bags and knelt to root in them urgently but not panicked blinking hard a few times as the room dimmed slightly.

"What are you looking for kitten?" Lucien asked grabbing Alec up to keep him from trying anything that he knew would get him killed at this point.

The small gloved hand dove in again and came up with a violently red pouch as she pushed the rest of the contents down into the bag looking to Lucien "Don't want this one turning into the last one I had." she muttered vaguely turning to head to acquire the hot water needed for it.

Lucien nodded watching Elyshia leave. "When did the headache start?" he asked.

"Just shortly after Jasper gave Alec to her as a present," Kaashaa answered.

"More likely before then," Theron commented carefully, "Since when does that kitten sleep more than about three hours at a stretch?" He eyed Lucien.

"The last time I saw her sleep for more than three hours she was deathly sick. I have no doubts she's had this since before we left home." He answered reaching over to ruffle Kaashaa's hair before going to find Elyshia.

"Now then my question is how is it the last we saw of you young lady you were on death's door step and now you look like you're glowing in health?" Draedyn asked.

"She had outside help getting that way." Jasper answered looking from Theron, Carlisle and Draedyn to the two Volturi guards in the room.

Understanding the implication Theron nodded, "We will get more of the tale when and after we've dealt with these two clowns."

"The question is what to do with the ding dong squad?" Tia asked smiling enough her canines shone in the light of the room.

"We'll let Aro and Marcus decide as obviously Caius has slipped a cog." Theron said calmly as Elyshia appeared with a foul-smelling mug in her hands and a glint to her gaze that plainly said the exact thought they were all thinking "Eww"

Carlisle looked from Elyshia back to Kaashaa. "I'd like to take a look at you Kaashaa and make sure everything's okay?" He couldn't help noticing when in a single drink Elyshia had the contents of the cup drained.

Seeing the look she eyed him, "It tastes as bad as it smells and I figured out a long while ago that it was better hot than cold." she shuddered once even if she agreed with Carlisle about being checked over.

Carlisle nodded and helped her sit on the only bed in the room. "Do you still have any symptoms?"

"Other than I still have trouble keeping my balance from time to time no I actually feel better." Kaashaa answered smiling as he took her pulse and watched her breathing before moving on.

"That's not all that's been wrong Kaashaa. If you don't tell Carlisle then I will." Jasper stated eying the woman on the bed.

"I'm fine Jasper that only happened once." Kaashaa answered turning to look at Jasper with a warning look.

"Carlisle she passed out twice for no reason one minute she was fine the next out and her breathing was shallow. She also had a slight fever too." Jasper stated turning his own warning look on Kaashaa.

Carlisle nodded checking her temperature. "It seems her vitals are fine for the moment but I wouldn't push the issue with your balance off for the moment."

"Trust me I don't plan on it. I'm still getting tired easy." She answered leaning back on the bed and lying down.

It wasn't long before her eyes closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep. "So I wonder how pissed Aro's going to be over the door." Emmett asked Jasper quietly a smile on his face.

"Just what did you do to that door Jasper?" Alice asked looking from Emmett to Jasper beginning to tap the one foot she had on the floor as if impatient.

"I had help with the door but well Aro's going to be replacing a door or rather should I say Caius is going to be replacing it." Jasper said a smile splaying across his face at his mate.

Alice shook her head and smiled back looking over at Emmett, "Please tell me you didn't help?" She asked although she knew it was futile to ask that question.

Emmett just smiled at her nodding and wiggling his eyebrows. "Well at least we got them back." He answered grinning.

"I'm of the opinion any victory is good enough for me. Question is now what we gonna do about it?" Elyshia pointed out setting the mug nearby.

"For now we wait on Aro to call us back and when we do go back we make sure he knows everything." Carlisle said his gaze turning to the sleeping girl in the bed before settling his gaze on Jasper.

Elyshia nodded faintly, "Sounds reasonable..."she trailed off looking to Theron suddenly "Hey did you call Amelia yet to tell her Kaash is safe or do I get to do it?" she asked.

Theron smiled before answering, "No, I'll call in a bit that way she can talk to Amelia."

"True," Elyshia said reaching to pull her hair out of the many braids she'd put it up into for traveling revealing the wavy lengths of dark tendrils framing her features. "Otherwise she'll say we're doing it to reassure her."

"Exactly besides it will make Kaashaa feel better to hear her mother's voice as well." Theron added.

Running a hand through her hair Elyshia nodded then curled up on one of the empty chairs covering her eyes with her arm to dim the lights around her. "True enough," she muttered at him.


	3. Flying High

**CHAPTER THREE**

**FLYING HIGH**

"Lord Theron, Carlisle we have made our decisions and it also seems we must bear some news that may not be good for you." Aro stated as the group approached the dais again. The group had Jasper and Kaashaa in the middle so that they were mostly hidden from the Volturi leaders until time to reveal them.

Theron tilted his head slightly standing partly to the front of the group his pose indifferent calm yet Lucien standing at his right saw the glint of restrained and controlled fury, "And that would be what?" He asked in a lightly clipped tone.

"First we have lost your daughter Theron. I believe she was kidnapped by your son Carlisle in an attempt to escape. We have members of the guard looking for them even as we speak. Second since we have no evidence to support or deny Maria's case we can only find him guilty since this matter has taken place. We were going to ask Maria to bring us evidence but his actions speak otherwise." Aro said his voice lowering as though the weight of the decision was suddenly too much for him to bear.

"Well that's just strange because I'm right here?" Kaashaa said moving around her shield created by Emmett's bulk and Bella's shield to stand beside her father. "And the only one kidnapping me was Caius. Only thing is he kidnapped Jasper too."

Aro looked shocked to say the least. He glanced from Kaashaa and now Jasper who went to stand beside her back to his brother. "I don't understand the meaning of this Caius you said that she was here of her own free will."

"I believe you'll find a lot of lies took place Aro." Carlisle said his voice clipped and the anger evident in his golden eyes.

Just as pandemonium was about to break out a ripple of calmth flowed through each of them as Elyshia stepped forward her own unusual gaze flaring gently even if she was herself furious. "Now is not the time to turn into children ourselves." Her tone was icy calm and restrained as she looked at Aro and Marcus in turn. "I believe you both recall the events which led to the revoking of the betrothal of Caius and Kaashaa. If you don't I can refresh you in clear concise words."

"We remember well what took place that was why it was hard for us to understand her coming back at all after the incident." Marcus said his head cocked as he looked at Elyshia then eyed Kaashaa and Jasper standing holding hands.

Elyshia smiled though Theron saw the ice behind it, "And you still bought his line of her being here willingly - without Theron and I? I knew you were a fool but I never figured you for stupid, Marcus."

"I thought maybe she had left because you didn't approve of her return to Volterra." Marcus answered as even Aro turned his attention to Elyshia.

"I am deeply sorry for the misunderstanding and I assure you Lord Theron that our brother will be dealt with harshly and severely for this. As for your son Carlisle we see that Caius must have had this vampire lie to help protect the fact that one of your coven helped Lord Theron's daughter therefore we release him from any charges against him and ask your forgiveness for our rashness in this matter." Aro stated bowing his head at Theron and Carlisle.

She tilted her head slightly at him in acceptance of the apology keeping herself carefully restrained in her word choices, "And how will you be "dealing" with Caius precisely?"

"I will talk with Marcus on punishments though we will not kill Caius as he is needed to help keep the laws. I will assure you the punishment will be harsh." Aro answered unsure of what the younger girl wanted.

At least, to him the petite, somewhat intimidating female appeared younger but somewhere he wondered as there were only rumor and speculation of the pair as it was she tilting her head again, "Fair enough, and what of Maria or do I get to have a plaything when she steps into my territory or Kaashaa?"

"Maria I give to the Cullens to deal with as it was their own that was accused by her." Aro answered smiling at Elyshia as if telling her have fun.

Catching the hint Elyshia's smile turned bright and Theron inwardly groaned knowing that his daughter had a dark twist in her soul rendered mostly unchecked in the last years as he nodded as did Carlisle.

"We wish you well Lord Theron and if ever you need anything please don't hesitate to come to us." Aro answered turning to sit in his chair.

Theron didn't voice his thoughts instead turning his attention to the others of his group, "We'll return to Rome to see if my beloved is settled in her affairs there and return to the White Mountain fortress to rest and decide from there our next steps."

The group nodded and headed out behind Carlisle and Theron with Kaashaa and Jasper still safely tucked between the two groups. Once out of the Volturi's home everyone relaxed a bit. "Do you think that Aro's going to really punish Caius?" Bella asked Theron and Carlisle once they were in the van again.

"He better," Tia pointed out glancing at Theron once, "Or he's going to answer direct to us."

"Yeah but Tia you know him well enough to know its not going to be harsh and Caius will be up to his old tricks again." Kaashaa said.

"And when he does, we'll deal with it same as always. We know now he's desperate enough to think he can get by with things he can't." Tia said calmly as they pulled up to where they'd agreed to meet Amelia in Rome.

Kaashaa nodded smiling as Amelia came out to greet them as they pulled into the driveway. "I'm so glad you've return love and with both our daughters in good health." Amelia greeted smiling as everyone got out.

Theron smiled pulling her to him gently again watching as the two girls stopped talking amongst themselves long enough to hug her once as well. "We are as well as we can be. Time to go home."

"Yes I believe it is and I think its time enough to stay home for a while for both you girls." She answered taking Kaashaa and Theron's hand and smiling at her older daughter as they all climbed in the van to head home.

"Home sweet home," Acie muttered smiling at her sibling and Lucien as they got off the plane. It was dusk by the time they landed home and everyone was tired. Both Kaashaa and Elyshia had fallen asleep into the trip and were now being carried off the plane.

Lucien grunted once as the lightly squirming bundle of blankets thrashed in his arms forcing him to tighten the grip around it, "Come on Acie move your ass if I drop her she'll skin me."

Acie smiled stepping aside. "You should have let someone help you with that bundle Lucien." She said grinning again.

"You two play nice with each other." Theron stated smiling.

"Him play nice in what millennium baby. If he and Acie weren't torturing each other you'd think something was wrong." Amelia answered shaking her head at Lucien.

Theron chuckled wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders pulling her close, "Oh I do know, though if they snarl loud enough they'll wake her. And she's irritable enough lately."

"To bad Uncle Lucien or Acie couldn't keep quiet enough not to wake me up." Kaashaa said sticking her tongue out at him as he set the sleeping bundle in the van taking them home.

He grunted once settling into the seat with the bundle shifting a bit hitting him on the underside of the jaw, "Yeah, yeah go back to sleep kid."

"I love you too Uncle Lucien." Kaashaa answered yawning as Jasper sent a wave of calm that relaxed her again. She snuggled up again and leaned on his shoulder letting her eyes close as he guided her to the vehicle and got her situated.

While he put forth the calm mask a small part of Theron worried, the season itself was a challenging one for his elder child, one in which she closed herself off during and it had barely begun yet, each year successively worse in fact as they drove toward the fortress secreted away in the mountains.

"Beloved something bothering you?" Amelia asked quietly turning to look at Theron talking in their native tongue, an ancient dialect that even Carlisle wasn't familiar with.

"Even here Spring comes, and with it the next circle of Elyshia's moods and I am concerned that Kaashaa's burgeoning happiness will only drive her farther away. Each year has gotten worse." he replied sliding into the same dialect trying not to betray exactly how worried he was.

"I do understand but what can we do to help Elyshia without forbidding Kaashaa from falling in love." Amelia asked her own concern finally showing through.

"We batten down the hatches and weather the storm same as every other year." He sighed shaking his head to free his vision from the hair tangled against his eyes, "And wait."

"I hope that the wait isn't a long one for both girls sake." Amelia answered laying her head on Theron's shoulder and sighing. It was hard one child falling in love and the other becoming tormented by past demons of sort.

He smiled faintly as they arrived at the fortress and everyone began piling out and filtering into their own respective places.

"Where do I take her?" Jasper asked nodding toward Kaashaa's sleeping form looking at Lucia and Tia standing close by talking.

"Their rooms are up on the second floor - west wing." Amelia said gently as Lucien turned toward the steps. "Basically follow Lucien, as their rooms are adjoining."

Jasper nodded and began following Lucien. "That's her room there." Lucien said nodding at the next door down. I'll be in there in a minute to help you let me get her settled first."

Jasper nodded and shifted Kaashaa's weight before opening the door to Kaashaa's room. He could tell immediately things about her that she normally wouldn't have told a soul just by the colors and the decor. _'It seems you're more complicated than I thought love'_ he thought to himself settling her on top of the blankets before reaching to cover her with a spare one at the foot of her bed.

"Here use this too she's particular about blankets." Lucien said handing Jasper a smaller fluffy purple blanket.

"Thank you for the help. Can you tell me more about Kaashaa I've heard a lot of stuff but things like what she likes, her past times, pet peeves, like that?" Jasper asked quietly sitting so even asleep Kaashaa could cuddle up to him.

Lucien pondered a moment then settled in the nearby chair and eyed the male quietly, "As you've seen, Kaashaa's favorite colors are all over the room here, like Elyshia she's an avid reader – we have an impressive library. She's most definitely the more peaceable of the two of them. And she has a weakness for anything sweet."

"She likes sweet stuff?" Jasper asked amazed even more.

Lucien nodded, "She's got the camera bug, drives Elyshia up the wall. Course that kid's wary about anyone really knowing her appearance unless she's a reason to show herself." He pondered, "Though if I were to name Kaashaa's biggest pet peeve, I would say being lied to."

Jasper cocked his head to one side, "What do you mean?"

"About what?" Lucien asked giving him a slightly blank look

"What did you mean her biggest pet peeve is being lied to?" Jasper was more enthralled now about this girl than he had been when he first saw her. She definitely seemed the type to expect honesty over anything else.

"Kaashaa and Elyshia are rather particular about people and honesty. They won't lie to you and they expect you not to lie to them about anything. Kaashaa's temper flares when she finds out someone lied to her. Trust me don't ever make that kid cry unless you have a death warrant you need signed." Lucien answered smiling at the sleeping form.

"Kaashaa reminds me a lot of Esme in that same aspect. Esme's real tender about being lied to." Jasper answered smiling inwardly he was thinking she had a lot of the same characteristics about her from all of his family. The caring that Carlisle had. The same happy bubbliness of Alice yet same stubbornness of both Edward and Rosalie. The calm coolness of Bella and himself and even the same good natured attitude of Emmett. It was no wonder everyone liked her.

Lucien grinned watching the young vampire. _'I hope for everyone's sake this turns out. It's been a long time coming for her and it looks like your family could use the extra member.'_ Lucien thought to himself. "I'm glad she's found you Jasper she really needed someone to show her that she is not just a creature but someone to love." he stated aloud.

"I'm glad I found her too." Jasper said whispering the last part as Kaashaa moved snuggling up closer to him.

Lucien studied the young vampire for a long minute, long enough to make Jasper uncomfortable as he debated giving voice to the deeper concern of Amelia, Theron and himself, "I'm not going to pull punches and better you hear it straight than have it bullshitted and minimized. And since it affects your family I imagine Theron will bring it up to Esme and Carlisle as well. We're concerned that Elyshia will push everyone away if Kaashaa leaves, she's not good at trusting people to begin with and its not that Elyshia wants her to not be happy – far from it she's the chief cheerleader for her sister. And there's the fact she has a dark shadow in her heart about love as a whole after an experience that damn near broke her spirit. It came down to letting go or watching someone die, and since then she's dug in on keeping Kaashaa safe at all cost, even taking some dangerous risks on herself."

Jasper nodded thinking to himself 'so_ that's why the little hell cat's been watching me like a lioness protecting her cub' _ "I don't want Elyshia to feel she's got to be alone but I can't say I've not found my reason for existing either." he answered.

"Kid that hellcat's been alone since the day she was born. Its part of what she is. Though I can tell you this much if she didn't like you even a bit she'd give you holy hell. Nor would she have made sure you got out of Volterra."

Jasper smiled, "So how can I help them both so this doesn't in turn hurt either of them?" He asked looking Lucien straight in the eye.

"For now just be there for Kaashaa and maybe you and her can arrange something for both family's safety and sanity. Now if you'll excuse me I'd better try getting some sleep before the hellcat and her sister wake up and decide to cause mayhem and ruckus. Oh one other thing you might warn your siblings the girls love pranks and are in the middle of a prank war with them and Lucia vs. the rest of the household." He stated smiling. He got up and left leaving Jasper to pull Kaashaa close and watch her sleep.

Jasper felt Kaashaa shift and when he looked down he found himself staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes. "Good Mornin darlin." He said smiling.

"Morning Jasper. What time is it getting to be?" Kaashaa asked pulling herself up so she was half sitting and still half lying on Jasper's chest.

"It looks like around eight or so." Jasper answered quietly.

"Good no one's wake to annoy us then." She answered smiling her face showing all the love and lust her body was feeling.

Jasper could feel her emotions and it only fueled his even more. "Are you suggesting we finish what we started before?" he asked huskily.

Kaashaa didn't say anything just nodded and kissed him rolling them so Jasper was on top of her. "I don't think we were quite finished yet." She murmured.

Jasper took the opportunity to pull her shirt up a bit exposing her stomach which he started kissing. "You're absolutely right we weren't finished but are you sure you're up to this?" he asked smiling as he began kissing along her ribs.

Her reply was a low moan. "If you keep that up we'll wake the entire household up." She finally managed to get out her voice airy.

Jasper chuckled lightly running his tongue along her abdomen as his hands began wondering up further toward her breast that weren't exposed. "I thought you didn't mind them waking up." He said massaging her breast tenderly.

She gasped and moaned again fully enjoying the torture. "Jasper…" she barely got out before his mouth found its way to her left breast.

He first kissed it then began suckling while rolling her other nipple between his finger and thumb. Before he could say anything however there was a click and a loud giggle. "Oooh looks like the love birds need a private cage. I wonder what would happen if we post this on the internet Acie?" Tia stated smiling at Jasper and Kaashaa as they lay there both glaring at the girls.

"You two are in so much trouble." Kaashaa said as Jasper helped her pull her shirt down and rolled so she could get up. "Give me that camera Tia." She said lunging at Tia as both girls ran out of the room.

"Say cheese Kaashaa or better yet say here's your shower." A voice said as Kaashaa looked up in time to see water from a pail fall on her drenching her from head to foot.

"You three are dead. I thought you weren't getting involved Uncle Draedyn." She stated growling playfully at him.

"I can be bought." He grinned at her knowing that in this instance the bark was worse than the bite, "Besides it cheered Elyshia a brief moment, with her moods I'll take what I get out of that one."

"Well this officially means you are in for it Uncle Draedyn." She said taking a step towards him as a sleepy Elyshia emerged from her bedroom.

Raking her ungloved hand through her hair she blinked a few times snarling at the already-bright light in the room, "You guys are loud enough to wake the dead. It can't even be nine yet."

All four turned and smiled at her. "Sorry sis but these three started it. I was just fine till they decided I needed a bath." Kaashaa stated looking down at herself still dripping water.

"Uh huh," the sleepiness faded as she eyed Kaashaa, "Aren't you supposed to dry off in the bathroom when you shower?"

"Sure but someone needed to cool off a bit before being silly." Acie said with a chuckle as Kaashaa flushed deeply.

A chuckle behind them made everyone turn to see Emmett sliding down the wall trying to stifle the laughter. "I take it my big brother was getting a little hot under the collar?" He finally managed to get out before bursting into laughter again.

"I'd stay out of this Emmett if you know what's good for you. You'll regret making her or her sister you enemy during this prank war." Jasper said standing at the door. He looked over at his brother then at Kaashaa. "Why don't you go get dried off and I'll find something for you to eat." He stated smiling at Elyshia.

Emmett smiled an evil smile at both girls. "Ohh I love pranks." He said winking at Acie and Tia.

"If you so much as think about it Emmett you'll have pink hair and yes I can dye a vampire's hair." Kaashaa said turning and going back into her room slamming the door shut.

"I do believe that was a challenge I just might have to meet." Emmett said jogging back down the way he had come.

Jasper shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this. Please Elyshia don't do something to drastic to him or Rose is liable to have a hissy fit." He stated turning to look at Elyshia still standing there.

"He'll get from us exactly what he puts into it. He starts it we finish it. That's the way it always works." Elyshia returned turning toward the corridor leading to where the kitchen would be.

Jasper followed her. "I warn you now Emmett's pretty dangerous about being pranked. I've seen him damn near take Edward out for some of the stuff he's pulled. That's not on top of the stuff he's done to me just because I was in the line of fire."

The petite woman turned and cocked her head at him, "By your accent I'd place you Southern in the United States, so I'll pretend that your protectiveness over females is not as irritating as it is to me. Kaashaa and I are both more than capable of handling ourselves. Contrary to your sensibilities we're not made of glass." She snapped picking up a piece of fruit feeling her claws bite into the flesh of it as she moved out of the kitchen biting into it as she did.

Jasper stared after her shocked by her sudden bite towards him. _'Good going just piss the sister off that's a good way to keep your love's heart.'_ He thought to himself. He swept around the kitchen before deciding on pancakes and bacon for Kaashaa hoping she liked both.

Jasper was just finishing when Kaashaa came in. She could tell immediately something was bothering him. "What's wrong you look upset or confused about something?" she asked kissing him on the cheek.

Jasper smiled shaking his head, "Nothing darlin just curious about something with your sister. Here you eat I'll be back in a minute." he said putting the plate in front of her then leaving. He stopped a few minutes later at Elyshia's door and knocked. "Elyshia can I talk to you its Jasper." He said quietly through the door.

The door opened to reveal a male of medium height - just tall enough that Jasper had to look up to meet the gaze of the male clad in hues of silvered blue and a bemused smile, "I'm sorry Elyshia went for a run, she should be back before the next meal. Or so she tells me." the man smiled quietly. "Restless and moody this time of year."

Jasper nodded, "Will you please tell her that I need to talk to her." He was curious this wasn't one of the clan that he had already met and he hadn't seen him last night when they had come in.

The male tilted his head gently a moment and then opened the door enough to let himself out of the room and around Jasper, "You can no more hide your emotions than the other can keep from prying into others' minds." he said closing the door to the room securely, "Come take a walk with me, perhaps I can assist you in your troubles, hm?"

Jasper nodded turning on his heels. "May I ask you a question?" he asked trying to sound polite. He was even more curious about how the man knew he was upset.

"Certainly, though I don't guarantee that I know the answers you seek." The man said with a light laugh, "For some questions have no proper answer, and some answers too trouble only the further."

"I'm curious as to who you are. I thought my family and I had met all of Theron's clan. I don't remember seeing you last night after we got back home." Jasper asked not looking at the person next to him.

'That is simple enough," the male answered with a smile guiding the young man toward one of the courtyards in the fortress grounds, "That is because I chose to give everyone a chance to regroup their thoughts after a stressful time."

Jasper nodded, "Emotions were still running high even after we got home. I was wondering when everyone would calm themselves enough." He had only muttered the last part but looked to see the smile splayed across the man's face.

"Empathy's no easy gift to contend with daily, no matter who you are." The man smiled settling into an easy pace in the garden walking with him tucking a strand of long pewter grey hair behind his ear as he looked to Jasper smiling a bit, "Especially when they run high."

Jasper smiled having realized he had heard the last part. "Tell me about it. Its bad enough dealing with my family but to deal with others besides my family has been almost overwhelming." he answered.

"It can be," the male answered absently, his attention wandering a moment before sighing gently looking to Jasper, "So what troubles you?"

"I think I've done something to upset Elyshia. I know she's having some trouble with Kaashaa falling in love but I don't want her angry at me." Jasper said sighing and looking at the fountain they had stopped by.

"No difficult feat to accomplish," the man smiled lightly, even if faintly amused by this fact, "Of course the pheromones this time of year on top of the other troubles she has it is bound to make her edgier than usual. I trust you have all of your appendages and body parts intact and in working order."

Jasper looked at him. "I'm fine just worried she snapped at me which she's never done to me. I don't want her snapping at her sister making her unhappy. I'll do anything to keep those two close even if it means leaving Kaashaa. Not that it won't tear me apart." Jasper said turning to look at the man.

"You underestimate what lengths that young lady will go to ensure that Kaashaa has her happiness." There was a bit of a rebuke in the words as he looked to Jasper, "Elyshia's devotion goes beyond the normal scope, some call it obsession yet if you weren't deemed worthy you'd know. She has no compunction or conscience about killing." He said quietly watching the water move over the bowls of the fountain.

Jasper nodded still feeling confused by Elyshia's earlier snap. Suddenly before either could continue there was a scream followed by a laugh just to their left. "I was afraid of that." Jasper said muttering and shaking his head.

The man quirked a brow at him, "Afraid of what? Of children behaving as such? I worry less when her humor allows for such things. Ask her or Kaashaa about some of their combined pranks. Some of them are a bit unbelievable if true."

Jasper laughed, "No I was afraid my brother Emmett might get involved. That screamed sounded like Kaashaa. Emmett what did you do her?" he said walking toward where the laughing was suddenly coming from.

They both stopped beside a bench and Jasper glared down at his brother who was still laughing. Finally after a few minutes Emmett looked up. "What Jasper?" he said a grin still on his face.

"Emmett what did you do to cause Kaashaa to scream like that?" Jasper asked again beginning to growl lowly.

"Don't worry I didn't damage anything just made sure that Kaashaa was a nice shade of pink. Besides she had me do it." Emmett answered pointing over toward where Acie was watching a bird intently trying to look innocent.

All three watched as she turned and smiled. "Hi Taelon when did you get back?" she asked trying to avoid eye contact with Jasper.

"About four this morning," he replied eying her with a chuckle, "Couldn't resist getting the sucker in trouble could you? Just be forewarned last time you dyed anyone colors you turned green for a week." He said smirking.

Emmett spun around glaring at Acie. "You didn't bother to let me in on that secret Acie. Rosie will kill me if I end up different colors." He turned to his brother. "Jasper tell Kaashaa I didn't do it on purpose I was paid to do it tell her I lost it for a few minutes. You've got to help me out bro." Emmett whined.

"You never asked," Acie replied reasonably smiling even a little bit, "And you're the one who said you were big enough to play with the big dogs."

"He can handle most things except his mate kicking him out and locking him out of the room for three weeks." Jasper said busting out laughing.

"Well then he better hope Elyshia's not made any new dyes lately," Taelon smiled chuckling, "Or gets the yen to. That child's got an imagination to rival that of a drake hatchling on a sugar rush."

Emmett glared at his brother then froze as a suddenly very bright Kaashaa came into view. "Where are you Emmett you're toast." Kaashaa growled out stopping behind Jasper and Taelon. "Taelon what are you doing here?" she asked smiling.

"Just making sure Elyshia hasn't broken anything yet." He laughed lightly despite himself, "Outdid herself this time, Acie did."

Kaashaa glared at him with a smile on her face. "Be nice to me Taelon or your next. Acie your going puke green for this one and Emmett I hope Rose likes yellow cause you're going to be a canary when I get done mark my words about that." Kaashaa said avoiding eye contact with Jasper.

Taelon raised his hands stepping between the two of them, "Might I remind you the last time we had a fray in this courtyard you dear," he eyed Kaashaa smiling, "Took a cold bath and was pissy for three days. And Acie my dear lady wound up getting read the riot act in was it two languages?" he said smiling darkly, "Not that I would mind the wet clothing contest of you two dunking each other again."

Kaashaa growled at him as Jasper came behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, well I'm sure that Jasper doesn't want me too wet I've already taken a bath once today thanks to her and her sister and Uncle Draedyn." she stated her voice glacially calm. She allowed herself to be pulled back and relaxed immediately into Jasper.

"You know the consequences of provoking a prank war against the household."

"I didn't start it Acie, Tia and Draedyn did but I'm going to finish this." Kaashaa huffed. Jasper sent a calming wave toward her finally getting her to relax again.

'Now now no need to get upset, it's not meant in any thing but fun." Taelon said calmly obviously used to being the voice of reason. "Have you seen your sister since she went running this morning?" He asked changing the subject.

Kaashaa shook her head. "Do you think I'd be still standing around looking like a big pink balloon." she said her voice sarcastic but a smile on her face.

Taelon chuckled, "No and I imagine Acie and Emmett both might wish to guard their belongings. Aren't you two working on a new green?"

Kaashaa grinned widely. "Oh yeah it's a real pretty shade too. I think sis was almost done with it the last time just needed test subjects." she said watching as Emmett and Acie suddenly disappeared before breaking up laughing. "How is it you know exactly what to say when needed Taelon." Kaashaa said reaching over and hugging him.

"Because some of us my dear have talent." He grinned as she stuck her tongue out at him, "And some of us know whose side to be on!"

Kaashaa laughed and settled into Jasper's arms again. "I really do think I need to find the stuff to get me looking more like my self again. So excuse me gentlemen." she said turning and kissing Jasper before moving off back toward the house.

Shaking his head Taelon eyed Jasper, "There are rarely quiet moments when they are one or both in a good mood. Though I will not lie, I came back sooner than I usually do this year... A feeling... instinct to do so overcame me. Though I don't yet know why."

Jasper nodded watching Taelon closely. "Could it be due to what's happened between Kaashaa and I as well as what happened with the Volturi?" he asked unsure if any of that might help the man understand his early arrival.

"Possibly, probably." The male shrugged once glancing in the direction he knew the younger woman had gone. She's a damn puzzle that once you think you figured it out she upends it and you have to start over."

Jasper smiled. "I can only imagine so." he answered starting to stare out at the fountain again.

"Tell me what troubles you then?" Taelon said settling on the edge of the fountain perfectly balanced there as he tilted his head again at Jasper.

"I know I've been told that Elyshia wants Kaashaa happy but I feel like by falling in love with her I'm tearing them apart. Elyshia's snapping at me actually worried me. I know what you said but still I wonder if this really is love or if we're both kind of lonely." Jasper said finally sitting down.

"Elyshia has the temperament of a nesting dragon." Taelon said reassuringly, "And utilizes it as a weapon to keep everyone she knows at bay, under the misconception that it keeps them from harm. Kaashaa may be a target yet so is she, though I think she would rather be the target – very few either very brave or very stupid have ever dared actually challenge her. As for whether its love or not, only two people I know can actually determine that no one else."

Jasper sighed and nodded his head. He loved Kaashaa but worried about her family being happy. "I should go see if Kaashaa's okay and remind her killing people isn't nice. Excuse me." He said getting up and heading back into the fortress. Taelon watched him go shaking his head. The kid was confused by his love for one and honor for family with the other. He turned watching the sun begin to set waiting for Elyshia's arrival.


	4. Bridges or Dams

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BRIDGES OR DAMS**

Jasper knocked on the Kaashaa's door. A few minutes later her voice came back. "Come in unless your Acie, Tia, Emmett or Uncle Draedyn."

He opened the door to find Kaashaa sitting at her vanity her golden hair wet and tangled. "Are you okay?" he asked noticing her skin was back to its beautiful tan color again.

She turned and smiled at him. "I'm fine good thing I know how to counter the dye stuff. Sorry I didn't mean to sound so upset. I was more surprised when that took place." She said getting up to sit on the bed.

"You are a force to be reckoned with that's for sure. Do you want some help?" he asked watching as she tried getting her brush through the tangles.

"Are you sure you want to help or play?" she countered her smile obvious.

Jasper smiled back and took the brush running it carefully through her hair. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?" She answered turning slightly to face Jasper. She could tell something was bothering him.

"Kaashaa are you in love with me?" he asked his own voice seeming to startle him. He could feel her emotions but to hear her say it was another thing.

"Jasper Hale I am in love with you more than you might realize. I've never felt this way about anyone and you yourself saw what happened the first time we touched it was like electricity ran between us and every time we touch it's the same thing. What brought this on?" She asked. She took the brush and planted both her hands on his face leaning in to kiss him.

Once they pulled away Jasper smiled. "It's not really anything important but your sister snapped at me today for no real reason. I just want you happy no matter what even if it tears me apart." He answered his eyes blazing.

"Jasper I'm happier than I've ever been. I want nothing more than to be with you forever. My sister's having a rough time but not with us. This time of year was when she lost someone she loved. She had to make the decision to stay and protect me over being with that person. It hurts her this time a year and I imagine it pains her to see me in love right now. I'll talk with her see if I can help her through this course I won't have to worry much Taelon will help a little bit as well." She said smiling then leaning in to kiss him again.

He allowed her to push him down so she was lying on top of him. "I could get use to this." He said smiling.

Before they could go any farther a knock came at her door. "Who is it?" she asked sitting up glaring at the door.

Lucien stuck his head in. "Hey kiddo time to eat. Your father said get yourself dressed and get downstairs. We've still got to take the newest members of the family hunting." He grinned at the fact that he could smell the pheromones in the air between the two of them.

Kaashaa stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Okay we'll be down in a minute let me finish my hair." She answered smiling back. Kaashaa finished brushing her hair and Jasper helped her braid it. "Thanks for the help. Are you okay Jasper?" she asked seeing the look he was giving her.

Jasper turned to her. "I'm fine." he answered smiling then taking her hand and heading down the corridor.

Kaashaa turned and smiled, "Don't worry about sis she'll be fine in a few days." Kaashaa said smiling as they entered the dining room. Even then she wasn't entirely convinced of this herself, she shook her head not even close to surprised that Elyshia's seat at the table was barren of even a filled glass Taelon having confiscated the one on his habitual side of the table was calmly eating.

"Ahh, there you two are I was wondering if you two were going to join us." Theron said turning to smile at his younger child.

"Sorry daddy had to get some dye off of me." She answered bouncing over and hugging her father.

He cocked one eye at her as if silently asking who the culprits were and should he be worried. "Well at least you made it to dinner and that's what counts." He answered as she glided off to her end of the table and her seat. She noticed that though not eating even the Cullens were seated. Carlisle was on her father's right one seat down with Esme next to him. On his left further down sat Emmett and Rose next to Acie and on the across from them sat Edward and Bella. Jasper took a seat next to Alice who was beside Bella. Across from where Jasper now sat was Demetri and f course on Kaashaa's immediate right sat her sister's empty seat.

"Has Ely not come home yet daddy?" Kaashaa asked as a servant sat a bowl of something in front of her once she was seated.

Theron looked up and then shook his head to her question. "Don't worry little one she'll be home soon you know your sister this time a year.

Kaashaa nodded and began eating. "So enjoying yourselves here?" She asked a few minutes later eyeing each of the Cullens.

"It's actually really beautiful here. In a way it reminds me of home." Bella answered first.

"I know that's what took me by surprise when I got there." Kaashaa answered as the door opened and Elyshia finally made her way in the room.

Elyshia's coloring was pale and the shadows under her eyes indicated that sleep had not been pleasant as she sat down and ate not keeping eye contact with anyone for more than few moments and shying away from any closeness. To Edward it was as receiving a blank movie screen yet to Jasper it was worse, it was as if he were touching the edge of a void - an emptiness so vast it was never ending.

"Have a good run little kitten?" Taelon asked breaking the silence that her presence had caused suddenly.

The look cast at him was one of pure warning death - one that most others would have wavered under yet the male smiled placidly knowing that reacting to her moods was as if feeding a flame with gasoline her glare the only answer he received and yet she was calm, too calm in fact.

"So sis I was wondering aren't you through with that green dye now?" Kaashaa attempted trying to distract Elyshia. She could tell Edward and Jasper were almost in pain from the emotionless feelings and thoughts coming from her sister.

Elyshia's answer was automatic, distracted as she replied looking to Kaashaa the gaze falling to neutral but to Kaashaa the void had reached her eyes already, "Not quite, something's off with it. I'm probably going to go play with it later."

"Okay let me know and I'll come help." She answered sighing and shaking her head at both Edward and Jasper as if to make them understand she tried.

"Maybe," Elyshia's answer was distracted again, even if not as harsh, and the gaze flickered once "You have other things to do besides play alchemy with me."

Kaashaa lowered her head and nodded turning her attention completely on the food._ 'I was just trying to help sis. I didn't mean to upset you.' _She thought knowing if her sister chose she could hear her thoughts.

_'Time for you to put away little girl things and grow up.'_ The tone wasn't cruel - if anything there was a note of sadness in it as Elyshia got up from the table - her plate mostly empty even if there had been little on it to start with without another word. _'I'll be around …somewhere. If you need me...'_

"So where do you think your going brother?" Aro asked watching Caius' face.

"I'm going to find out about that child and don't you dare stop me Aro. I can't believe you and Marcus cower down to Theron. The agreement is going to be honored." Caius answered spinning around to face both males.

"You do realize you're sounding like an obsessed human don't you." Aro said calmly looking his brother in the eye, "And I figured you'd be the last one of us to go nuts over a girl."

"I just know if we get the girl then we have the clan and it only makes us stronger." Caius stated his eyes blazing.

"No, you truly don't get it do you?" Aro sighed, having understood finally the implication of what Caius' actions had caused and how irreparably so. "You shattered what trust she had in you, more importantly you shattered Theron's confidence. As well he broke it the proper way and through proper channels. Your pride is all that is wounded. You're no more than a child. You go near them again and you will be terminated." Aro said calmly knowing that in this even Marcus couldn't save Caius.

"What are you going to stop me brother?" Caius asked smiling as Jane and Alec came to stand on either side of Caius.

Aro eyed the three of them calmly, "I won't have to." he replied with icy stillness, "You toy with Kaashaa and I can assure you not even Theron will be able to stop the whirlwind that is Elyshia. And in that instance good riddance to you and the fools who help you."

"Then I'll just have to take my chances brother. I still have something that should stop even Theron and Elyshia from interfering. My question now is will you help me stop the Cullens or are you going to bow down to them as well Aro?" Caius asked his voice icy and his eyes blazing. He hadn't liked the look that Kaashaa had toward one of them and he hoped Aro would remember they were hiding a Volturi amongst them a traitor.

Aro chuckled, "I wouldn't take your chances if you want to live. I'm afraid you will die. And I'm really not in the mood to bury you three … yet. But if you insist upon it I will."

"Then I suggest working on the Cullen problem brother and let me handle getting Kaashaa home." Caius answered nodding toward Jane and Alec. "I want everyone set to go before the sun comes up tomorrow."

"She's not yours," Marcus broke in calmly grabbing his brother's shoulder glaring at him, "And if you go I'm not bailing you out with Theron or Carlisle this time."

"You have no worries about bailing me out Marcus as for her not being mine that remains to be seen unless you're siding with the Cullens." He sneered shoving Marcus' hand off.

"Actually, I'm on my side." Marcus said lightly, "And since I'm fonder of living than I am helping a fool... You're on your own." He said waving the three of them off, "And you two are brainless and dead if you help him." he said dismissing them as if they were already dead.

"I'm not surprised at your actions." Caius snorted out turning and watching as Alec and Jane still stood there.

"I'm sorry only master Aro will tell us if we're to go this time. Last time we almost didn't make it out." Jane said her voice low but steely watching Aro's face intently.

_'Seems she's got a brain for more than violence after all.'_ Aro thought to himself even if inwardly pleased at the outward show of sense, "I do not think it necessary to sacrifice more of us than is necessary if Caius wishes to die then he may kill only himself." Aro said.

"Fine you two cower like children I'll take only one more that wanted to go with me and be back with my prize soon. In the mean time decide what you want to do with Athenodora she was the one that betrayed this family." He snarled leaving.

Kaashaa paused unsure if she should knock. She had decided after the meal that she wouldn't go on the hunt to show the Cullen family the grounds. "Sis, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked after rapping a couple of times on the door.

The knock was drowned out by the loud heavy rock music blaring through the door - no wonder she hadn't answered her phone or the door at dinner no one could hear through that kind of noise. At the same time, for Kaashaa it was reassuring, it meant that her sister had found a safer outlet for the roller coaster though the doorknob she had her hand on twisted as if someone had unlocked the door without opening it.

She opened the door stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Hey sis are you okay?" she asked having to raise her voice slightly to be heard over the music.

The paleness to her cheeks spoke otherwise as she nodded picking apart the room organizing it and as Kaashaa watched she shoved the heavy dresser several feet to the other direction. "Fine, why?"

Kaashaa shook her head. "Nothing important you just seemed irked at something. I was hoping to spend some time with you while everyone else off hunting." She answered finally taking a seat on the bed.

Mercifully she lifted the remote to her stereo and the furious growl of the lead vocalist's voice dimmed easing the pain in Kaashaa's ears as Elyshia turned to look at her sister, "Nothing really irking me." she answered even if she wasn't entirely being truthful.

Kaashaa nodded sighing slightly. "So you said something about playing with some alchemy stuff. I was wondering if you'd help me get back at Acie and Emmett?" she asked smiling.

She turned and picked up a set of three small vials carefully sealed and held them out to her. "First two are the dyes the third ... well you know what the third does..." She smiled faintly, "Just guard it well."

Kaashaa nodded, "You want to help? I could use the help considering I was a bright pink balloon for almost two hours." She answered.

Elyshia's eyes sparkled with contained laughter as she straddled her desk chair thoughtfully the light dying in her eyes as another thought came to her the familiar ache creeping into her gaze, "Two ages, another twelve hundred and sixty-four years and it still hurts..."

"Sis I don't want you to hurt if it hurts that much then I'll stay here. You know you mean everything to me." Kaashaa answered her blue eyes filled with the tears felt from the sadness for her sister's lost. She wanted her sister happy.

She shook her head, "Then you'd have done what I had to. You have the choice, I didn't. Hellfire Kaash I bloody knew -" her voice broke slightly as she shook herself to steady her voice, "I knew when I let it go farther then I ever should what I was doing to both of us. Don't do what I did by a choice. Cause I'd have to kick your ass."

Kaashaa shook her head, "neither you nor he had a choice he couldn't say and you couldn't go. What I want is you happy again. I don't want you to feel this way sis." She answered the tears falling from her eyes as she suddenly focused on the bed. Her heart torn between her sister's happiness and that sudden tug on her heart for Jasper, she wouldn't let her family down even if she kept her heart locked away forever.

Elyshia shook her head slightly, "Its only bad sometimes, this just happens to be a real bad time for me. Its easier seeing you happy for once maybe not outwardly but it helps."

Kaashaa raised her head slightly to smile. "Sis please help me get back at Acie, Tia, Emmett and Uncle Draedyn? It's something only you can help with and besides now is the best time everyone's gone." Her eyes held a slight sparkle knowing her sister approved of Jasper.

Elyshia smirked faintly catching the reaction, "If I didn't like Jasper you - and he'd know all too well." She smiled a bit and pointed at the cabinet nearby "Depends on what revenge you're seeking itchy, dyes, or a good drenching what ya got in mind?"

"Well for Emmett and Acie nothing short of them getting dyed good will do as for Tia and Uncle Draedyn either itchy or drenching is okay." Kaashaa smiled seeing a small glimmer in her sister's eyes. She hoped helping her out might keep her sister's mind from wandering into the past too much.

She smiled a bit and nodded, "Yeah dying Draedyn's would be harder than itchy powder anyway - that hair he's got is a pain to do with a single wash in. Though I think that pretty green will do nicely for the Cullen and Acie... but for Tia..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

Kaashaa smiled, "What are you thinking for Tia sis and am I going to get to laugh my ass off?" Kaashaa asked her smile brightening even more with the mischievous look.

"I'm thinking we need a little yellow birdie in the house. That Tia hates yellow makes it more fun."

Kaashaa laughed, "Oh sis you do realize how pissed she's going to be at us right? Not that I care but I can't wait to see her face." She finally slowed her laughing. "So what color are we dying Emmett and Acie?" she asked sensing much fun to be had yet.

I'm thinking ... green definitely for Acie... Emmett... nahh too easy and too much like Hulk the way he's built. Let's go with... Oh I dunno maybe ...this" she said holding up a vial of a deep purple dye. "Hope Rosie likes purple."

Before Kaashaa could comment her cell went off. Kaashaa looked at it before cracking up again. She flipped it open. "What's up Alice?" she asked trying to stifle her giggling.

Elyshia smirked at Kaashaa's struggle to contain the laughter and shook her head once closing her eyes against the soft ache inside still.

Kaashaa put the phone on speaker so even her sister could hear. "I thought I'd let you know that Rose doesn't like purple and it's going to interesting when you dye him." Alice said laughing merrily.

Elyshia snickers "Well having someone not like something never stopped me before..." she trailed off as Kaashaa's giggles drowned her out.

"Don't worry Rosalie will more pissed at Emmett than you two especially after she finds out what he did." Alice answered her voice cracking with the strain of trying not to laugh at the vision in her head.

Elyshia smirked once shaking her head, "It'll be an interesting moment for them all to see what really happens around here..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

Kaashaa nodded, "Thanks for the information Alice we'll see you guys soon." They said their goodbyes and hung up. She turned toward her sister, "So when do we get started sis?" she asked.

"If we do it now they're expecting retaliation," Elyshia pointed out with a small almost evil smile, "More satisfying when you shock them stupid with it."

Kaashaa nodded, "Besides we've got to make sure we've got all the stuff for the yellow sis we were almost out of it the last time." She added grinning. She was happy her sister seemed to be able to be distracted even for a tiny bit with the pranks.

Elyshia nodded and stretched to pull out a hidden clipboard, "Yeah might be a bit dicey especially after I burned the last batch which cost us twice as much the last time... "She trailed off and wrinkled her nose, "Fun to gather this," she said pointing at the list.

"Well we better get started then." Kaashaa answered taking the list and looking at the ingredients before shaking her head.

"Yep," She eyed her sister a moment and pondered something and set herself a mental note for a maybe in order to throw off the disconcertingly accurate Alice of something on her own she shaking her head "Some of these things will be dicey to find this time of year."

"I'll take this part of the list since I can get to the meadow faster than you can and you can take the forest." Kaashaa answered getting up and pulling the braid from earlier out.

Elyshia nodded with a grin, "Yeah last time you nearly got yourself caught in the whitethorn brush that was painful." She grinned beginning to change into clothing that looked old and battered - and was yet it was sturdier than anything else for wandering in the nearby forests on the grounds... and somewhat off of it as well.

Kaashaa stuck her tongue out and leaving long enough to come back dressed in old clothes her own self. "So how long do you think it'll take to make a new batch of yellow?" she asked as they headed outside.

"Depends on how bad quality some plants are, and how long it takes us to get everything." Elyshia replied with a chuckle, "And how long dinner takes. As I'm sure I have to go to it this time since I skipped lunch."

"Most likely you will have to attend. Well, lets get this started then sis shall we." Kaashaa answered stepping back and concentrating till she glimmered and before her sister stood a unicorn.

Elyshia nodded and settled on her back with a chuckle "Drop me off at the pass... if I make it back for dinner ... good if not... oh well..."

"Trust me you'll make it back or I'll come looking for you. Can't have you in trouble yet sis." Kaashaa answered whinnying as she took off.

Elyshia shook her head letting Kaashaa take them to the pass she had mentioned her mind elsewhere already somewhere in the tricky divide between the past and the present.

Kaashaa pulled up stopping at the pass, "I'll be back in about three hours. Just be careful sis." She said giving a whinnying laugh before then turning and heading toward the meadow.

The woods were pleasantly quiet, and she knew them well - and knew exactly where everything was by then as she'd wandered in those woods for more years than she was willing to tally. Ignoring the pangs of memory as she gathered, carefully storing those that needed extra care again keeping a careful but not overly so eye on her surroundings.

"Elyshia, what brings you out here?" Taelon asked stepping out from behind a tree.

Jumping she nearly dropped the basket in her hands the dark eyes wide even if veiled by the hood, "Taelon! Don't bloody do that!" she half yelped calming herself as she smirked "As for what I'm doing I'm out of some supplies."

"Sorry Ely I couldn't resist but I know the supplies you're looking for aren't all found here so where's your sister at?" He asked smiling and helping her pick some plants.

"The other place of course," the tone was sarcastic and to anyone else biting but he was long used to the sharp tongue and chaotic moods knowing he had come as much to see what she was doing, but also her own state.

He snorted, "You two never could resist trouble. It's a small wonder Theron's not grey the way you two carry on."

Elyshia grinned a moment, "Sorry silver's reserved for only a select few, and since... "She trailed off with a small smile "Well Y'know."

Taelon nodded not giving voice to the mentioned person his smile tinged with the same sadness, "It hurts I know and the distraction won't last... what will you do?"

Elyshia shrugged, "Best case scenario she gets her ass in gear gets herself married and bloody well leaves so it fucking stops hurting so damn much!" she fumed at him, "Worst case scenario I go … wandering again."

"Have you talked with her about how you feel?" He asked keeping his voice neutral knowing to well how Elyshia's emotions could flare at any moment.

"A bit." Elyshia shook her head, "She's more like the rest of 'em than she'll ever know even for being half vampire. Told her she makes my choice and I'm going to kick her ass for it." she smiled faintly "Bad thing is in a true fight I could."

Taelon nodded, "Yeah, kitten you could all right but I do hope it doesn't come to that. I'm not in the mood to hear Amelia's rants like the last time you two quarreled."

Elyshia chuckled once and looked to him a moment "She just doesn't get what little girls are supposed to do - grow up get married, leave home and create more of themselves."

"No but she's always had her big sister to help take care of her and be her best friend. She'd rather make you happy and you know what I'm saying is true." He answered smiling again at her.

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah and this time I'm going to be stuck between work and family and I really bloody don't' like it." she gave him a look, "I resent that."

"I know kitten and remember she does too though she'd never admit it to anyone especially you. She really does love you a lot maybe though its time we all push her in the right direction before we have quarrelling siblings." He answered his eyes traveling beyond Elyshia's shoulder toward the pass.

"I'll do it if it kills her to do the right thing for once. Time for her to grow up." she smiled faintly shaking her head, "Just tired of watching her try to do what's easy."

"Don't think for one minute she's doing what's easy. She loves him and to give him up for her family she sees as a sacrifice that she should make. I've heard her thoughts all too well lately more than I really wanted to. She's torn between keeping her family happy and finding her true love." He answered sitting on a stump.

Elyshia nodded, "She picks us and I'm telling you I'm going to wage all out-war on her. This is one time I don't get to be big sister. This time its work and I don't screw around when its work." she said adjusting the silver chain around her neck.

Taelon nodded, "Just don't run her off where she's afraid to ever come home or you'll never know if she's happy and has kids or not."

Elyshia nodded, "Theron doesn't like my method but his hands are tied. When the chips are down it's my way. Cruel... probably but sometimes life's just not nice." she said quietly looking westward a moment.

"I can understand it's hard to deal with one just as hard headed as yourself. I'm sure though she'll do what makes everyone including herself happy." He paused a minute looking at the sun. "Well little one got everything you need I do believe I heard your sister say she'd be back in three hours and it's almost that time." He stated smiling.

"Yeah I got everything, some of the quality lacks but this the time of year. I need to plan better next year. Of course she needed certain...hues." she said looking around for Kaashaa.

"I take it someone's going a new shade? Can I ask who and what colors?" He asked as they waited for Kaashaa.

"You get to see with everyone else" Elyshia grinned, "But expect some fireworks as I'm trying out some new ones."

Taelon laughed and was about to comment when a loud whinny tore through the air followed by a high laughter then a growl. "It sounds like your sister needs us lets go."

Kaashaa had been quietly picking flowers and plants keeping an eye out for danger or her sister for a while finally settling in amongst some plants she lost track of everything gathering only the most tender plants. She was undisturbed, which pleased her, the chaos of the last weeks was unpleasant business and she needed she realized the alone time.

"Well, my goodness what have we here a lone uni doing some shopping how pleasant?" A voice crooned behind her.

Kaashaa cut her eyes to look behind her and see what she could find only to find Felix leaning against a tree smiling and it was irritating all she'd wanted was a little quiet, "Oh go bite yourself." she muttered to herself.

"Yeah why don't you bite me it might be fun for both of us." Felix said stepping out with a rope. This was one Kaashaa hadn't seen in a long time and suddenly she was afraid.

Tamping down the panic she thought carefully knowing that if she was loud enough Elyshia would hear her but she didn't yet take that chance, not when that rope meant something violent to Elyshia and she smiled sweetly at Felix, "You know for someone with such a big head you've got no brains coming here like that. I'm never alone." she said smirking as she saw the shadow behind Felix move, a glimmer of silver.

It sure looks like your alone I don't see your mate or is that your man whore? Even his little pixie's not here. Where's your sister at away as well. I guess this is easier than anyone thought it would be." He answered beginning to swing the rope at Kaashaa causing her to back up.

"I wouldn't say that," the cool voice was accented but crystalline clear drawing Felix's attention away from Kaashaa as he appeared. Kaashaa recognized the male immediately - Kartholin one of the unicorn males from the mountain herd that often grazed in the meadows of the fortress especially in fall and winter. He was taller than Felix and built stocky and strong, the youthful vibrance was emanating off of him as he smiled "We, Vampire are everywhere we want to be." He gave Kaashaa a look that plainly said to 'Run!' which to his immense relief she did transforming as Felix's gaze was distracted by the male.

Whinnying as she ran she hoped she was near enough to the pass to be heard as she knew she only had a little bit of time to get Elyshia to the meadow she'd just ran from in time to keep Felix from doing something that Elyshia would kill him sooner than later.

"It looks as though I'll have to play tag. As for you keep out of this game its only for half-breeds and vampires." He growled chasing after her glancing often behind him knowing the uni male could out run him.

And the male herded him cheerfully laughing at Felix grinning not even winded, "You do realize you hurt me in any way and you're going to get the beating of a lifetime - even if it is your second." he chuckled dodging the rope as Felix lassoed it at him.

Felix growled turning again to try and lasso the male only to be suddenly hit from the side and knocked to the ground. "Don't even think about it Felix. Its time someone takes you out permanently and since Jasper, Theron, or Elyshia isn't here I get the job." Demetri said flipping him onto his back.

"Traitor," Felix growled rolling to all fours in an attempt to pounce at Demetri, "I'll kill you myself if I can't get you to Volterra."

"You and what army Felix? I don't see anyone here backing you up." Demetri growled back crouching to defend against Felix's attack and keep the male unicorn between himself and Felix.

And the male was a willing counterpart scenting the difference between the two - it was subtle but one meant malice as a whole and the other had defended him as hoof beats told of the approach of another.

Felix glanced over at Demetri then listened at the approaching hoof beats. "Another time Demetri, just know you're mine and you'll die by my hands when I get you back to Volterra." He snarled taking off toward the nearest grouping of trees.

A streak of dark black and what Demetri thought was blue blurred past him after Felix and the satisfying sound of bodies collided told him that whoever it was had caught him and the two rolled Elyshia coming out on top he saw with a feral light in her eyes "Apparently some fuckup's gotta come shit in my backyard. Why'd you touch him?"

Kartholin smiled, "While I don't mind a good beating he never touched me Elyshia however he was trying to use that." He answered for the vampire nudging the rope on the ground.

"Even better a reason to see how my new punching bag takes a hit," she hissed her gaze shifting from their normal color to a darker reddish hue "Where'd you get that? And don't fucking lie to me cause I'll know." she growled getting to her feet and hauling Felix to his.

"There's only one place he could have gotten it. My guess is Caius' is around. Am I right Felix?" Demetri answered looking at the offensive object on the ground.

Felix growled then laughed, "I'm amazed you remembered anything Demetri considering you're losing your strength surviving off of animals." He started when the sound of voices came to everyone's ear. Everyone turned to find Theron, Amelia, and the Cullen clan standing at the edge of the clearing clearly confused as to what had happened.

Demetri growled, "You call me a traitor but you've come for revenge on someone that didn't do anything to you. Who's the traitor Felix me who's only decided I wanted my existence to mean something or you who is going to throw your existence away for something petty."  
Felix smiled evilly, "You are weaker than I thought Demetri. What have you become the Cullen's pet now or is the half breed having her way with you as well as him." He pointed at Jasper.

Demetri sneered, "Even if she was - and by god's grace she's not you fool - it wouldn't be your business you're just pissy cause you can't get any. Must be your shining personality." he shot back with a smile that showed his teeth, "And speaking of pets where's the leash holder you go nowhere without your brain."

Felix growled trying to get past Elyshia snapping at Demetri. "You're going to die."

She held onto him easily laughing lightly, "Yeah well seems to me you're the one who's up shit creek and someone left your emergency ticket home. At Volterra." she grinned pulling him to his feet and away from Demetri as he swung at and barely missed him. "You get to deal with whatever punishment Theron deems appropriate for trespassing, attempted assault among other things." she said cheerfully, "I have other things to do than beat you as fun as that is."

Felix growled turning even whiter realizing he is was in more trouble than he had bargained for as he suddenly came face to face with an annoyed Theron. "You can't do anything to me my masters will see to that."

Theron threw his head back and laughed, "My lands are my own and since I just happen to outrank your petty little masters in our world you pathetic little worm I can do what I want on my territory - or theirs."

"So what do we do with him love?" Amelia asked smiling at Theron sweetly then laughing at Felix who just glared at her.

"I'm sure I can think of something, the cage is a good place to start I think.' Theron smiled darkly "I have a phone call to make so Draedyn if you would take the trash to the cage so Elyshia can finish ... whatever it is that has her looking like a wet kitten in a storm."

Draedyn laughed, "Come on you I have a feeling that by the time Theron's through with you even your so called masters won't recognize you." He grabbed Felix by the scruff of the neck and began dragging him back toward home.

"Daddy I have a feeling that Caius is around too the rope is what gave me the clue." Kaashaa said having transformed back.

Theron nodded, "I'm sure he is so you younger ones need to stay in a group - preferably around Elyshia for now until I find out just what in hell those three idiots think they're doing.' he said shaking his head leaving them alone as Elyshia glared at the rope picking it up with a hiss.

Everyone nodded, "Just what is it about that rope?" Bella asked looking from Elyshia to Kaashaa who was cuddling with Jasper still slightly shaking.

Coiling it into her hand she frowned seeming to concentrate a moment before sending it up in a fiery spray of bluish flame - hotter than red fire and able to destroy enchanted items such as those, "Enchanted rope, it can debilitate any beast or beastlike being potentially even vampires or half-vampires. I bloody well wish I could find the maker of this shit so I can explain the way the world works." she sighed itching again at the back of her neck.

"I just wonder how Caius and the others got a hold of that thing. I thought we had gotten rid of most of them." Kaashaa asked quietly.

"Most of," Elyshia nodded spreading the ashes onto the ground again looking at her sister, "And one more tonight." she looked at the confused faces then to Taelon who nodded slightly, "Come on, let's get a drink or a bite and maybe I can clear up a few more ... things." she finished calmly.

Everyone nodded and headed back toward the house quietly. Once they were settled everyone turned toward Elyshia and Kaashaa as if waiting for a story. "I wish we could make something that could counter that thing," Kaashaa muttered shivering at even the thought of the forbidden object.

"Been working on it," Elyshia smiled tiredly going for a drink herself pouring the first and downing it smirking as the shadow of the unicorn male crossed hers as she poured a second." Just real slow progress on that shit."

"I still don't understand about the rope it looked like any ordinary rope." Edward quizzed his eyebrows furrowed. "I know you said it was enchanted but still exactly how can it debilitate someone like Kaashaa or even us?"

Elyshia pondered, "Ever been stung by about a million pissed off hornets at the same moment with a venom ten times that of a newborn vampire?" she asked walking toward one of the larger seating areas and taking a seat near a fire wrapping up in what appeared to be an old but much-loved blanket.

"I was stung by several one time as a kid and it landed me in the hospital." Bella replied wincing. "It wasn't fun at all. The pain of transforming wasn't as bad as that was." She added.

Elyshia nodded as she settled aware that Taelon had perched on the arm of her chair a hand idly playing with a dark strand of hair a calming gesture as she sighed "I've looked for a way to counter it - a way to protect them from that damnable rope but to date everything has for lack of term gone up in smoke."

"It would be like transforming twice with the pain doubling each time. I've been hit by that kind of rope twice in my life and it wasn't fun. The last time it made me violently sick." Kaashaa added in finally yawning.

Elyshia nodded with a shake of her head, "It's dangerous - I'm not affected for a different reason ...well several of them one being I'm immune to all known poisons. Makes the suicidal moments a real pisser too." she joked with a faint smile trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone chuckled lightly, "We'll adjourn for the night and let Kaashaa and Elyshia get some sleep and we'll finish this conversation tomorrow." Taelon said noticing both girls struggle to stay awake. Everyone nodded and Taelon picked Elyshia up while Jasper did the same with Kaashaa taken them to their rooms for rest.


	5. Explosions and Pranks

**Chapter 5 **

**Explosions and Pranks**

Morning came and the fortress home was quiet, too quiet Elyshia decided as she dressed for the day in a warm wool sweater and dark pants again stopping to pull on her favorite beat-up boots as the first outraged shriek echoed down the hall "Good morning," she grinned to herself, "Now to go pretend to know nothing..." she said striding to her doorway to observe the fray to come.

As she stepped into the hallway several doors banged open loudly and the first sight she saw was Acie and wisely blanched at the look of pure fury as she rounded on Elyshia "Just what in the unholy abyss is the meaning of this!" she demanded loudly enough to wake the dead, let alone the living dead, as Elyshia looked up at her mildly.

"Seems to me you picked up the wrong bottle there, Acie were you in a hurry today?" she asked mildly playing her part flawlessly even though she wanted to scream with laughter inside.

Acie growled, "Just wait till Theron finds out." She snarled at Kaashaa as she came out of her room followed by Jasper both of which burst into laughter.

"Acie, you know its just paybacks for the nice bright pink you made me. What was it you said to Emmett if you can't play with the big dogs comment?" Kaashaa finally got out still snickering at her.

Acie growled again and stormed off fuming and angry as she went off presumably to find Theron and rounding the corner the tenuous hold on the giggles shattered and the laughter erupted from Elyshia's lips.

Jasper looked from Kaashaa to her sister then back at Kaashaa. "I take it she's a sore loser?" he asked chuckling again before hearing bellowing that could only be from Emmett followed by a loud growl from Rose.

Swallowing hard Elyshia nodded, "Something like that, but this should be better..." she said with a faint snicker waiting for their appearance.

Emmett came storming out of the room shirtless causing Kaashaa to sit abruptly on the floor in laughter. "What the hell did you do to me Kaashaa?" He snarled glaring at her then Jasper not realizing Elyshia was standing there. Kaashaa cracked up even more as Rose appeared snorting in anger behind him.

The stunned silence of the others was as alarming as Kaashaa's hysterics - Elyshia looked remarkably nonplussed which only upset Rose that much more though she swallowed once, "Now, now I do know I'm not that much of a blonde when it comes to my supplies… tell me you didn't pick up something of mine too?" She purposefully eyed her sister," Or did you go raiding in my room again?"

Kaashaa finally calmed herself to look up at Emmett then her sister, "I told you I'd get even with you Emmett. Elyshia and I are the prank masters. Yes, I thought purple would do nicely for Emmett. It brings out his eyes." She said dissolving into laughter again as Edward, Bella, Demetri and Alice showed up. "Besides," She continued stopping laughing long enough, "I had help with this one." She glanced up at Jasper then at Edward and finally Demetri who just smiled.

"How could you two do this?" Rose demanded her eyes leveling a glare on both Edward and Jasper.

Jasper smiled sending a calming wave toward Rose. "Now Rose you don't even know the whole story. Emmett only got what he deserved." He answered the smile never wavering.

"From what I hear you should thank Kaashaa and Elyshia they didn't turn him red and they can get that off him Rose." Alice said as Bella just nodded trying to hide the laughter.

Rose rounded on Elyshia first who merely quirked a brow, "I can take the hit Rosie dear but can you take the fall?" she queried innocently pointing out that while she might've been smaller the petite creature packed a punch, "Besides I didn't ask what she wanted the colors for only filled the order like any good mad scientist."

"So someone going to tell me just what the hell Emmett did to be purple?" she snarled her eyes glaring from Elyshia down to Kaashaa who sat on the floor trying to breath through the giggles that kept coming.

Elyshia smirked and pointed at Kaashaa as she turned toward the stairs nearby, "I don't really know but I imagine it has to do with the cold shower she got to "cool off" for playing with Jasper." she said mildly flashing an evil smile at Emmett, "Nice to have royalty in the house again."

"Actually Rosalie it has to do with the fact that your mate there thought that he and Acie would have fun dying me a bright pink. I warned him I would get even only I didn't say when and how." Kaashaa got out getting up and smiling at Rose as she turned to look at Emmett.

Rose turned a glare on Emmett, "What does she mean you turned her bright pink Emmett?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

Emmett smiled trying to use his charm on her, "Babe, Acie said it was a harmless prank and Kaashaa would get a laugh at it. If I thought for one minute..." he started stopping as Rose growled at him.

"Uh huh," Rose glared, "Harmless... you took the word of a barely-known vampire and did something you weren't wholly sure was safe and that someone would find it funny?"

"It was funny for a bit." He said as he and Rose turned as Kaashaa doubled over laughing so hard she had to gasp for breath.

Taelon stepped out into the fray from his own rooms shaking his head at the sight before him, "Entertaining as you all are, Elyshia had the right idea, dinner waits for no one. Even if you're just keeping those of us who require food company." he said mildly.

Everyone nodded. "I'm not going into the dining room looking like this. Kaashaa give me the antidote." Emmett said looking over at her.

"Not a snowflake's chance in one of Elyshia's fireballs." Kaashaa smiled controlling herself enough to get to her feet fully and bound merrily toward the stairs, "See you at dinner."

Emmett growled going after her. "Come on Kaashaa I can't go in there looking like a blueberry." He said as she kept ahead of him.

"No, you deserve everything you got Emmett." She answered going into the dining hall and stopping long enough to kiss her fathers cheek and say hi to everyone before heading toward her end of the table.

Elyshia had already settled into her chair and was cheerfully demolishing a portion of soup not looking at anyone though the reason was clear the want to laugh was clear as sunshine on her face.

Emmett paused just outside the door before getting shoved into the room by Demetri. Everyone turned as Emmett came crashing in. "Good Heavens, Emmett what have you been doing?" Esme asked looking shocked at her oldest son.

The others just took their seats leaving Emmett standing before all the adults glaring at the end of the table at Kaashaa. Before anyone could turn to ask Kaashaa why he was glaring at her Acie arrived. "Well Acie I see you got a new color going for you?" Lucien said chuckling.

Acie growled and took her seat seeming to be furious but the fact was it WAS only hair and it would eventually wash out or one of the two some would relent. And it wasn't as if she hadn't started it... "Yeah seems I picked up the wrong bottle after all today."

Theron chuckled watching as Emmett went to take a seat before turning his attention on Kaashaa and Elyshia. "You two do plan on giving them the antidotes?" He asked though trying to be stern the light in his eyes betrayed the amusement he hid at his daughters prank.

"I'm innocent." Elyshia replied, "All I did was make sure the mixtures were properly made. Anything else and my hands are clear." She smirked faintly "So's my conscience."

"Yes, Dad I'll make sure that everyone's returned to their right color but only if they agree no more pranks on me and no retaliation on Edward, Demetri and Jasper." Kaashaa said smiling at Emmett who if he were human would be blushing.

Emmett nodded his head. "I've learned my lesson no more pranks on you because you don't play fair. I can't say I won't get the other three back but I'll be good while I'm here." He answered.

Kaashaa nodded at him and tossed a bottle which he caught. "Use this when you shower it will take the dye out in one setting trust me I could have done it longer but I was being nice for Rose's sake. If you plan on getting either of the boys back just make sure I'm not involved." She turned to look at both boys, "Sorry but I'm staying out of family pranks at this point." She grinned.

"I don't think there's no need for pranks on anyone else. Emmett leave your brothers and Demetri alone and behave yourself." Esme stated catching every one of the kids attention. "Remember what happen the last time you tried pranking Edward." She added glaring at both boys.

Emmett glared at Edward but said nothing only nodding his head. "Now then if we're ready we want to talk with you all about the incident in the meadow." Theron stated putting an end to the whole prank business.

"What's happened?" Kaashaa asked her fork halfway to her mouth. She didn't like the look in her father's eyes. "Did you find something daddy?" she asked glancing briefly at Jasper.

Elyshia looked at him wide-eyed and blinking a few times, "What about the meadow exactly?" she asked cautiously her guard coming up almost visibly before them.

"We need to know exactly what happened and what was said by Felix before we arrived?" Carlisle asked turning his own gaze on Elyshia, Kaashaa and Taelon.

"Before or after insulting Demetri" Elyshia countered carefully.

"Just tell us everything that happened. I have a feeling that we're about to come into contact with Caius and from Aro told me he's bent on taking Kaashaa with him as well as getting revenge on Jasper for what happened." Theron said rubbing his temple out of habit.

"Well as we all know Felix follows Caius like a lost puppy - Sorry Lucien but its true." Elyshia flashed a fangy smile at him "But I didn't see all of it, though him having that rope tells me we're in for a crash course with Caius sooner than later."

"He basically came up on me and told me I was going with him to Caius and if I fought him that he would use the rope. I mean he made lame threats and stuff and I basically told him he was a dumbshit but that was all. He also got mad when Kartholin and Demetri showed up. He insulted Demetri because Demetri stopped him from using the rope on either of us." Kaashaa added shuttering involuntarily at memory.

"Who's' that?" Esme asked as she looked between all of them as Elyshia shifted uncomfortably with that turn of topics.

"Kartholin is a male unicorn that has the only herd that we know of in North America. His herd came to us when Kaashaa was real little and we let them help teach her about one side of her heritage. He's a young male. His father was one of my and Amelia's closest friends." Theron said keeping the fact that had Kaashaa not fallen in love with Jasper she was to marry the young male as was Unicorn tradition.

Elyshia nodded pushing her plate away and settling back in her chair with the half-full glass in her hands "Old enough to be wise - and a bit of a wiseass if the mood strikes and still pretty close to Kaashaa as a matter of fact."

Jasper could feel Theron wasn't telling everything and from Elyshia's answer there was more to this male however he knew now was not the time or place to be asking more questions. "So did he say where he was supposed to take you to meet up with Caius?" he asked turning his attention to Kaashaa.

Kaashaa shook her head as she saw out of the corner of her eye Elyshia's fingers itching at the chain around her neck, "No. only that I was to go with him."

Theron nodded at Carlisle as if a silent question between him and Carlisle had been answered. "Okay, for now Kaashaa you're restricted to just the grounds around the house. Anyone else we want you going in no less than pairs. I also want at least one of you around Kaashaa at all times. I'm not taking any chances of Caius getting her this time." He said. He stood up as if the end the conversation and any argument that might be in the making and left with Amelia, Carlisle and Esme behind him.

Kaashaa sighed, "I hate this. Can't the damn thing get it through his head I don't want him. Great now what am I supposed to do with my time?" she muttered more to herself than aloud.

Elyshia looked at his back and shook her head "Ill go where I have to - and some things I do alone." her voice took on a cold, blade edged iciness that made it clear she wasn't brooking argument but making a firm statement.

Everyone left the girls alone with their thoughts knowing both girls weren't happy. "So Kaashaa you promised a tour shall we?" Alice asked trying to get Kaashaa distracted.

Kaashaa nodded, "Sure, I'm sure there's got to be something you guys haven't seen of this place yet." She answered smiling as everyone got up and left. Kaashaa kept an eye on her sister knowing at any moment she would leave for what her duties were.

The group wondered out of the dinning room heading down a long hall. "Hey, Kaashaa who's this?" Bella asked pointing toward a picture down a new hallway they came to.

"That's Elyshia's real mother and mine mom before daddy found her as a human stopping to look at the picture. It was a medium size painting and everyone could tell it was very old.

The resemblance was striking - other than the fact that unlike Elyshia's gaze which was often cold and distant the blue gaze was warm, welcoming and full of laughter. "Well you can see some of her in there," Jasper pointed out pointing to the heart-shaped features and the eyes of a different color though the shape was the same yet.

Kaashaa nodded and smiled, "Elyshia has the same look from time to time when Spring isn't around. Our mothers were best friends." She answered starting on.

The others followed gazing at the different pictures. "Is this Elyshia as a baby?" Edward asked pointing toward yet another picture halfway down the hall. The picture was almost the same as before except that it showed a very pregnant Amelia and the woman from before with an infant in her arms.

"Yes, that was taken right before my mother had me. They say this is the last portrait that was painted before sis's mom got killed." Kaashaa answered her voice suddenly sad.

"It changed both of you," Jasper said with a small smile, "And for some purpose maybe not found. I don't think she was always as... difficult to read..."

"Speaking of Miss Merry Sunshine herself where'd she go off to this time?" Bella asked noticing suddenly their number had shrunk by one.

"She most likely went back to her room. She doesn't travel much down this hallway during this time. The memories are hard on her. I personally don't remember Elyshia's mom all that happened while I was young. I wish though you had met my sister at a different time she really isn't like this all the time." She answered favoring everyone a small smile before going to the doors and opening them. "Welcome Cullen family to the White Mountain library as known as mine and Elyshia's second home." She added her smile widening.

Everyone entered amazed. The room was basically wall to wall books with a piano set on one side and a wide desk set on the other. "I thought you and Edward liked books Jasper but damn bro they've got you and Edward beat. Even Carlisle doesn't have this many books." Emmett answered smiling.

Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother. "I was told the library was big but this is almost its own building." He answered wondering away to look at the books on one side.

"Who plays the piano?" Edward asked grinning. He turned to look at Kaashaa.

"I do sometimes. I like to relax and this was one of the many things I learned. Go ahead everyone make yourself at home." Kaashaa answered turning to sit on the piano and begin playing whatever came in her head.

It was Bella who noted the large, ornate floor harp and stool standing to the side, it being obviously at minimum antique even if her curiosity led her to touch the rich wood of it, "What's this?"

Kaashaa stopped playing for a moment to turn and smile at Bella. "That is a floor harp made when Elyshia and I were only 10 and 11 and my sister's favorite musical instrument." She stated getting up and going over to it. She sat on the stool and played a few notes letting the sweet sounds resonate throughout the library. "Maybe one of these days I can con my sister in to playing something for you. I'm only a novice at this." She added getting up and going back over to the piano.

"Good luck with that one," Edward commented with a curious look at the instrument, "She's like predicting the weather lately."

Kaashaa giggled, "That's true. But on rare occasions she comes here and plays maybe we'll get lucky and she'll come in one day before…" She stated not finishing the fact she realized that soon they'd have to leave. She wasn't sure if she'd be going with them or if her father would keep her here till all the mess with Caius was done. "Speaking of weather? How are you guys at baseball? I over heard the adults talking baseball if the weather cooperates." She added smiling then playing 'Take Me Out to the Ball game'.

Everyone smiled, "Is this like a Coven vs. Coven thing?" Emmett asked grinning evilly.

"Only if you want you ass handed to you Emmett. My family plays one hell of a baseball game." Kaashaa added suddenly playing Master of Puppets then changing midway through to Don't Tread on Me.

Alice grinned. Only she and Bella knew exactly what Kaashaa was playing and neither realized that Kaashaa even seemed the type to listen to that kind of music. "A fellow Met fan I see." She said grinning as Kaashaa chuckled then went into Unforgiven.

"I like them a lot of course my personal theme song besides those three is this." Kaashaa added playing the opening for Wanted Dead or Alive which caught Jasper's attention.

"What else can you play?" Edward asked as Kaashaa suddenly went into some symphony by Beethoven.

"I can play almost anything I listen to just depends on what I'm in the mood for." She answered as the door open to admit Theron, Amelia, Carlisle and Esme.

Theron shook his head he had heard what Kaashaa had been playing and knew she was in a good mood. "So anyone up for some baseball?" he asked looking at the kids.

"Oh yeah," Everyone replied.

"So are we going to play us vs. the Cullen family are we splitting the teams evenly?" Kaashaa asked grinning from Theron to Carlisle.

"We thought we'd try guys vs. girls actually." Carlisle answered watching as the girls giggled and the guys high fived.

"Oh you guys are so dead then." Kaashaa stated as everyone left to get ready for the game.


	6. War

**CHAPER SIX**

**WAR**

"Kaashaa are you ready?" Alice asked opening the door a little.

"Yeah, come on in Alice. I'm just brushing my hair and trying to braid it." Kaashaa replied.

"Here I'll help you." Alice said coming in and going over to Kaashaa. She immediately took the brush and finished brushing out the last part of Kaashaa's hair before starting to braid it.

"Alice, can I talk to you before we join the others?" Kaashaa asked so suddenly that Alice stopped her face showing her surprise.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Alice answered beginning once again to braid Kaashaa's hair.

"Are you sure you're okay with Jasper and I having a relationship? I mean it wasn't exactly like I planned on going in and taking someone's mate." Kaashaa stated her voice wavering a little.

Alice chuckled though there wasn't a bit of humor in her gaze, "When you love someone the way I have loved Jasper you're willing to take the hard steps even if you're afraid taking the right steps will take them away from you. If I thought you and Jasper were a bad idea I'd have made sure to let you both know. And I don't see Jasper and I as over, more we are evolving."

"I just feel like I've stepped in between you two." Kaashaa said her voice low and unsure. "I'm not saying I don't love him because I can't deny my love for him but I want to be sure that I'm not hurting either of you." She added.

Alice laughed her voice twinkling like bells. "Oh Kaashaa if anything I'm glad he's found you. Don't worry everything will work out. Everyone including me loves you." She stated finishing the braid and hugging Kaashaa lightly.

Kaashaa accepted the hug smiling. "I guess I'd better go see if I can pry my sister out of her room and see if she'll go with us to play some baseball." She said getting up and heading toward the door followed by Alice. Kaashaa knocked on the door lightly. "Hey sis do you want to go with us and play some baseball it's going to be us vs. the Cullens?" She asked.

Elyshia looked to her as she finished gathering together a bag shaking her head, "Would if I could but I've got to go ch-" she cut herself off as she saw Alice poking her head around the doorway as well, "Well you know." she gave her sister a pointed look as if to say 'You know darn well what I have to go do.'

Kaashaa nodded getting the subtle hint. "If you decide to come out we'll be there." She answered sighing she had really wished her sister would come but understood what she was doing. She turned to Alice, "Guess we better meet up with the others down stairs." She stated motioning Alice toward the stairs.

Elyshia bounded past them and breezed by the 'adults' and out the main door hearing the comment and ignoring the calls for her to come back her pace Kaashaa saw becoming more urgent the nearer to the door the pack settling against her back as she disappeared.

"I thought you said that they were supposed to go in pairs or more..." Esme eyed Theron carefully, "Or was I mistaken?"

Theron rubbed his temple. "I did tell them that unfortunately Elyshia's work usually never allows for anyone else to follow." He eyed Kaashaa and Alice briefly. "Did she say where she was going?" he asked.

Kaashaa shook her head, "Daddy you know sis it's that time of year and she's always busy." She stated grinning at Emmett. "So ready to get your ass handed to you?"

Theron frowned at the words, knowing that it could have been any number of incidents that had her darting out the door as Taelon appeared with a slight tilt of his head, "She was called again?" He shook his head "That's the third time today."

Kaashaa just nodded, "Well let's go I'm already tired of this place and a change of scenery would do me good." She said changing the subject. Everyone laughed as Theron led the way out toward where the baseball field had been set up.

"Okay let me get this straight you're going to get that past me your full of it you know it Edward." Tia answered something Edward had said her voice betraying the laughter. The game hadn't being long and it was obvious everyone was enjoying themselves.

Edward chuckled, "I figured since you dropped the last one this one can't go wrong." He answered as he watched Jasper grin trying to distract Kaashaa on Tia's right side.

"Yeah right bring it Cullen. The first one was a fluke because I was trying to save my head from being knocked off." She fired back watching as Alice pitched the ball.

Edward swung catching the ball and sending it flying over Rose's head toward Tia who was standing in the outfield not paying any attention. "Heads up!" Acie hollered at the last minute running toward Tia.

Tia looked up in time to miss the ball as it landed perfectly in front of her. "Damn vampire trying to knock heads off again." She growled picking it up and lobbing it at Bella and Kaashaa.

"Hey try not to hit your team mates Tia", Kaashaa said as she caught it and raced Edward for second base.

Edward slid making it as Jasper rounded for home laughing once he pasted home plate. "Nice timing Edward." He said hi-fiving Emmett who was taking the plate.

"Yeah, don't rub it in Cullen." Kaashaa snorted smiling at Emmett.

"Alright let's play ball guys." Alice said grinning as she threw the ball.

Emmett caught the ball on the end of the bat sending it toward Lucia who jumped up and caught it. "Sorry Emmett but you can't win everything." Lucia snickered grinning as Emmett stuck his tongue out at her.

Kaashaa turned to say something to Edward then stopped stiffening. _'What's wrong?' _Edward thought knowing Kaashaa was listening.

'_I think we're about to have visitors and not in a good way. Can you smell that?' _Kaashaa asked her body still tense. Edward turned slightly and picked up immediately on the same smell.

"Stop!" Kaashaa yelled her body loosing as two figures appeared at the edge of the wood line closest to her and Edward. Edward pulled her so she was slightly behind him.

Everyone turned to look in the direction the two were looking. "Oh brother not again, I swear you'd think these dipshits could find something better to do with their time." Rose commented as Jasper came up to stand by Edward blocking Kaashaa totally from the two people.

A growl came from the two figures then a high almost screeching laugh. "I've only come to give you a message Jasper not attack you. I thought you'd know me better by now considering." One of the figures stated lowing the hood covering the face.

"So deliver the message Maria and get going before you become dinner for someone." Jasper answered taking hold of Kaashaa's hand and backing her up slightly. Edward followed suit.

Maria laughed again and stepped out further. "Caius has asked Kaashaa to reconsider the original agreement between them with the promise she would be treated better and you and your so called family would live and never be bothered again by the Volturi." Maria said watching as the others came to stand by the three.

Kaashaa laughed a haughty laugh. "You go tell that sorry piece of shit I said go kiss my white Uni ass." She finally answered her voice laced with almost a venomous tone.

Maria smiled, "I don't think you understand it could mean the end of your family. Jasper you should know I don't bluff so you might want to help her reconsider her position." Maria looked toward the woods smiling as rustling began coming from all sides of the field.

"You may not bluff little vampire but I don't play nice with people stupid enough to insult not only my sister's feelings but her intelligence too." Elyshia spoke from the shadows behind Maria her tone dangerously soft.

Maria turned slightly. "Well then understand this then guardian. I was told to bring back Jasper and Kaashaa and I intend to do just that. This territory will be mine and Jasper will be mine again so get use to the idea." She answered growling. The result was a sudden influx of vampires and everyone could tell most were newborns.

Jasper raised his hands. "Maria," he said catching her attention. "Don't do something that's only going to get you killed. I told you once I'm not your mate and never will be so fighting to get me won't solve anything. As for Kaashaa she's a free being to do as she wills maybe you should know exactly what happened before you over react." He finished sending a calming wave toward the whole group now advancing on him and his family.

Both Elyshia and Jasper felt the wave of panic and fear that tore through Kaashaa as she saw the influx of new people and she shuddered once steadied only by Elyshia's hand on her shoulder the deadly calm to her face not betraying the deadly nature of her "Unlike my sister you twit I'm no guardian I'm something else." she hissed.

"Jasper dear you know I can't just disobey the Volturi but if it makes you feel better then do share why Caius and Kaashaa won't work she'd have the best of everything. As for you as far as I'm concerned you're just a nuance that needs ridding." Maria answered watching and smiling at Kaashaa's trembling.

Elyshia eyed Jasper leaving it this time for the male to actually pass or fail the last test she had in mind... Would he pass or fail this last test even she hadn't seen.

"You never did follow anyone's rules so I figure you're going to backstab them too. But I will tell you this much why Caius and Kaashaa wouldn't ever work out together is very simple. There's no trust, and without trust there is nothing when it is a relationship. You should know that from personal experience." Jasper said moving to form the second half of the body "wall" between Maria and Kaashaa standing nearly even with Elyshia.

"Well I must say I'm surprised at you Jasper and here you talk of trust yet you betray your own mate with the half-breed." Maria answered looking at Alice. "Such a pity that you couldn't even keep your mate," She added laughing at Alice.

Alice snarled at her shivering once as the unfamiliar rage reddened her vision, "You haven't a clue what Jasper and I share. It's so far above your come-get-some mind you couldn't grasp it if we used baby words to tell you."

"Well a regular little spit-fire you are. You must remember something I had Jasper first I know well what he's capable of. You should be glad now you're free to find someone more worthy of you." Maria answered as a snort was heard. This caused Maria to refocus her attention on Jasper only to find instead of the human looking female a unicorn.

"You keep your sorry no good thoughts and words about Jasper and Alice to yourself and lets get on with this so we can go back to our game you so rudely interrupted little girl." Kaashaa answered snorting again.

"Kaash... Theron says no blood on the grounds." Elyshia said calmly one hand on the pure white flank her gaze narrowing at Maria. "You do realize if she charges I'm not stopping her and she can kill you without trying."

Maria laughed, "If she thinks she can the please do try." She growled crouching her group again advancing on the Cullens and the White Mountain clan.

Kaashaa reared coming down with battered forelegs her head tossing. "I'm only giving you one warning Maria go away or else." She said pushing her head between Jasper and Elyshia.

The newborns seemed to Elyshia to be feeding on the fear and the rage and she closed her eyes to focus her own attention on the massive number of uncontrolled chaotic beings forcing herself to amplify Jasper's calm demeanor as Maria finally shattered the last bit of Kaashaa's control "You're nothing but a worthless half-breed deserving of being little more than a chained slave."

Kaashaa screamed the area around her echoed the sound making even the other members of the Cullens back away a little. She didn't say anything but shoved through Jasper and charged Maria. Her sudden advance took the vampire by surprise. "Well there goes the neighborhood." Lucien said turning to square off against some newborns who'd stopped wide-eyed at the unicorn's charge on their leader.

Elyshia grabbed Jasper's shoulder as he went to dart after her, this time her claws broke through the leather of her gloves as she squeezed hard enough to do so, "This is between Maria and Kaash ... she's so damn mad she'll attack anything between her and Maria."

"Elyshia, Maria will kill her." Jasper said turning and wincing as new scars began forming from where the claws were digging in. He turned in time to see Kaashaa turn mid flight to catch Maria and flip her on her back.

"Are you sure about that?" Elyshia's tone was the soft silk of death walking among the living, her gaze dark as a void in the dim light of night. "Seems when this is over I get to play twenty questions with you children."

"Um hate to break up this lovely conversation but shouldn't we deal with these things before they come out of their trance. There will be plenty of time to watch Kaashaa play soccer with that." Tia answered laughing as she saw Kaashaa toss Maria over her back into a tree.

Theron shook his head, "So long as Elyshia keeps her cool they'll not be going anywhere until we can figure out something. I've never seen so many babies in one place."

"Maria, like so many others in the south use newborns to do her dirty work." Jasper answered his eyes still on Kaashaa and Maria. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the fight. He'd tried to keep Maria at bay but time still hadn't changed the vampire.

"Pity," Theron said as he heard Lucien's abrupt and deep howl from behind the fray well out of striking distance and knew that despite his dislike of blood on the grounds blood would spill. "Brace yourselves."

Everyone turned when they heard a loud scream and a crashing sound. "Kaashaa!" Jasper growled out watching the unicorn hit the ground as Caius came into view.

"I have my prize Maria what's taking you and your group so long to finish them." He asked pointing to the group in the middle.

Elyshia spun on a heel her eyes narrowing once as she heard the voice and she jumped at the sound the gloves on her hands tearing loudly as she did.

Caius chuckled dodging the first attack only to find himself suddenly blocked by the Unicorn he had thought down. "Going somewhere asshole. Time you paid the piper her due for the trouble you caused." She snorted out shoving him hard from behind. She then spun on Maria, "As for you maybe you should meet Alice up close and personal child so you can learn some manners." She reared up causing Maria to get thrown backward to land at Alice and Jasper's feet.

Caius growled trying to grab at Elyshia's arms. "You'll die you sorry excuse for a breathing creature."

She laughed darkly grabbing his arms instead with her own hands, the tattered gloves shredding as she did, "I might be sorry and I might be a creature but you're a bastardized vampire."

He growled trying to yank away. "Your sister is mine always has been always will be." He changed tactics trying to swing her over his head and into a tree.

Elyshia laughed as he swung her and forced his hands to let her go coiling her body to use the tree as a springboard to spiral back toward him, "That's where you're mistaken... she was never yours. She is and forever will be MINE!"

Caius misjudged and Elyshia caught him square in the chest. "Oops looks like one to zero for Elyshia." Emmett stated chuckling then throwing another piece of a newborn that had been suddenly torn up in the fire.

Elyshia laughed the sound chilling as unlike the normal laughter ringing with merriment this was a malicious sound, one that Theron, Lucien and Kaashaa understood the meaning of... slowly Elyshia as they knew her would fade into something much darker, and much more uncontrolled, watching as the tatters of the gloves fell away and her hands, by then tipped with raven-black claws reached to yank Caius up from the ground swinging him as if he weighed no more than a feather, "Some things little vampire you just don't fuck with. I'm one of them. I'm only repeating myself one more time. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM Kaashaa." her tone lowered to a deep growl with each word.

Caius squirmed then became still realizing he was on the verge of dying and from this death there was no coming back. "Caius let me tell you this so you can warn your brothers. The next time a member of the Volturi steps foot on my lands I will turn my back and not stop both girls from destroying you all and replacing you with someone more competent in your place." Theron answered silently asking Elyshia to let him go.

Her attention was ripped - she still had control over herself, barely as the dark eyes focused on Theron and the hiss was a venomous one as she hauled him up to his feet leaving a lasting reminder of her warning, her claws raked across his face leaving a bleeding mess behind. "Get the hell off White Mountain Clan lands before I can't stop myself you sorry son of a bastard and take your toy with you." Elyshia hissed spinning him toward the path out of their territory shaking violently.

Caius hissed back starting back up the path before stopping to turn back to Theron. "We'll be waiting for you when you try to replace us." He said growling out a retreat to those on his side only looking over toward where Maria was briefly. He continued up the path leaving Maria to her own destruction.

Elyshia's smile turned deadly as she rounded on Maria just as Kaashaa was going to bowl her over yet again and raised a hand wordlessly summoning the battered female to her licking her lips once as the vampire's blood spattered against her lips, "I tell you too GET THE FUCK OUT and take your toys too." she hissed.

Maria growled and whistled a retreat as she started after Caius. "You won't live half-breed nor will you ever be anything more than what you are." She spouted running as best she could to get away.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before stupid bitch." Kaashaa muttered whistling at her a rude message in Unicorn.

Elyshia wiped her mouth with a shudder closing her eyes as her moods spun wildly batting at whoever it was that neared her line of vision, "The Uni's nearby will tend to what needs tending..."

"Go running little one clear your mind of everything. We'll meet you back home." Taelon whispered to her nodding toward the woods.

Elyshia shot him a grateful look as she sprinted swinging easily up into the trees as she did leaving them behind the darker features not even nearly disguised behind the not-quite human mask as she disappeared.


	7. Intentions and Good News

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**INTENTIONS AND GOOD NEWS **

Everyone stood still watching as Elyshia retreated before Theron turned toward his youngest daughter who stood apart from the others her thoughts still violent. "Kaashaa it's over time to turn back now." He stated moving in front of Jasper to block any sudden attack his daughter might make unintentionally.

Kaashaa snorted then felt a calming wave hit her. Her eyes locked on to Jasper's and she once again felt the fire die down in her. "I'm sorry about that guys I shouldn't have lost my temper." She said once she had retransformed.

All of the Cullens watched as she took another deep breath shaking her head. It was then that Carlisle noticed blood running down her arm. He came over at once approaching carefully to raise her shirt and see the line of parallel cuts running down her arm from her shoulder. "Here let me get you somewhere so I can tend to these cuts. I don't think they're deep enough for stitches but they still need to be clean." He said as Kaashaa nodded and smiled faintly at him.

Kaashaa followed feeling the tension in the air. "Don't worry guys I'm calmed down enough to keep my cool now. No going all uni on you and start playing pin the vampire with my horn." She said smiling at Jasper and allowing him to feel her emotions.

"At least you didn't totally lose it. I think your sister's marbles fell from the bag for good this time." Acie said watching as Carlisle sat Kaashaa down on a log and began tending her wounds.

"Is it always this fun around here?" Emmett asked grinning at Acie and Tia then turning the same grin on Kaashaa.

"Sometimes yes," Theron sighed with a shake of his head again, "Elyshia may be gone quite awhile this time she snapped ... deeply."

"She had a right to this time. I can't believe that Caius and Maria were stupid enough to come on our lands after everything that we warned them about the last time a member of the Volturi tried something stupid like this." Lucien said growling slightly.

"Oh I'm not arguing that point," Theron replied with a smirk as he shook his head, "I have no idea what mood she'll be in when ... if ... she comes back. She was pretty pissed off this time."

"She'll be back daddy mostly because she'll want to make sure they didn't come back and try to get me again." Kaashaa said flinching a little as Carlisle put a spray on her arm to help curb the bleeding.

"There you should be okay for the moment." Carlisle stated helping Kaashaa up.

"Thank you Carlisle." Kaashaa answered as Jasper came up and put his arms around her for the first time in front of both families.

Theron pondered this for a long minute then nodded, "She'll probably go to her war room again and take it out on her equipment. Again." he guessed knowing that there was only two places Elyshia would go, the affectionately nicknamed "war room" or her work room.

"Well don't know about you guys but I suggest heading home and making a call to let Aro know his brother is still an ass." Draedyn stated looking toward Theron.

Theron laughed despite himself at this and nodded, "Come on let's get to the house again and get that call made. Perhaps Aro can shed some light on this disturbing topic."

Everyone gathered stuff together and began the trip home looking once over shoulders in the direction of where Elyshia had left only moments before. "Are you sure it's safe to leave her out here by herself?" Esme asked her motherly instincts taking over.

"Quite sure," Theron chuckled shaking his head, "The last thing I want is someone getting hurt crossing her path when she's not in a ... social mood."

"Definitely not the best thing right now," Lucien added grimacing at the comment made by Theron.

"Don't worry Elyshia can handle anyone or anything that crosses her path at this moment in time. I would feel sorry for that vampire." Tia answered as they made their way up the front steps.

Suddenly everyone pulled up as Kaashaa stopped on the front steps and sniffed. "Someone's here daddy…" she started before pulling from Jaspers protective arms at the same time the doors opened to show the Denalis. She squealed, "Eleazar, Carmen!" slamming into Eleazar's arms.

The laughter was loud as he caught the flying shape with an arm around her shoulders, "Good to see you too, little one. I take it you've had a hell of a night by the way the air smells around here."

"It's pretty much the same song and dance that we've been playing with Caius for a long time." Kaashaa answered leaning over to hug Carmen.

Eleazar chuckled "Still being a dumb one he is then? Sorry we missed the fireworks."

"Trust me you've not missed all of the fireworks. We're about to call Aro and find out why his brother is running around and not locked up like we told him the last time." Lucien said as Kaashaa moved around Carmen and Eleazar to hug Kate then Tanya.

"Since we're talking about unexpected visits what brought you all from Denali?" Theron asked. He knew that normally they only made one trip here and since they had already done so for the year another visit this soon had him curious.

"We were actually looking for Carlisle and his family to tell them that there are nomads running around Seattle again. We figured they may have come here since they weren't home." Eleazar answered smiling at his old friend.

He cocked an eye at Theron as Jasper came up to Kaashaa and put his arms around her. "Don't ask it's a long story." Theron answered softly watching as Tanya glared at display.

Carmen smiled, "I'm glad for her it's been a long time in coming." She turned to Alice, "Are you okay with this?" she asked watching the younger vampire's expressions.

"I'm fine with this. It's what Jasper needed as well as myself." She answered smiling over at Demetri.

"Well let's see what Aro has to say." Theron stated picking up the phone and dialing the number.

The phone rang several times before being picked up. "Yes, can I ask who's calling?" the voice said decidedly female.

"This is Theron I need to speak with Aro urgently." Theron answered.

The phone changed hands and eventually Aro's voice filled the air. "Lord Theron I was wondering when you'd call. I'm sorry we tried to stop my brother. I take it this is about him?" Aro asked.

"Yes, we just had a nice conversation that ended up with him and Maria getting their heads almost knocked off." Theron answered.

"I feared that much. I've sent guards to get them. I'm sorry again we'll rid this problem permanently this time I promise." Aro answered. Theron could tell he was agitated meaning that Caius might actually die and not by either of his girl's hands this time.

"So long as the problem is solved this time then I'll consider the matter closed. If however anything else happens I'll be to see you personally." Theron answered his voice lowering.

Aro didn't say anything knowing pissing off that vampire meant death for his entire coven. "We'll handle this promptly." He finally answered. They said their good byes and Theron hung up.

"Well what kind of smoke did Aro try blowing up your ass this time Theron?" Lucien asked noticing the anger plainly in Theron's eyes.

"Nothing just a promise to handle this to which we'll see if he keeps that promise this time," Theron answered.

Giggling caught their attention and Theron and Lucien turned to look at Kaashaa. "What's got your funny bones going kid?" Lucien asked.

"Sorry daddy but do you really think for one minute Aro's going to keep that promise especially because it's his brother?" Kaashaa asked shaking her head.

Despite his desire to believe that Aro would actually keep his promise, yet even his optimistic streak couldn't deny that Kaashaa did have a point, the track record was far from stellar. Furthermore he had other, more immediate issues to contend with. For instance his adopted child's temper.

"I would suggest just waiting for now Theron it's obvious that Aro's up to something and I doubt its good will." Eleazar added with a snort. He had once been a member of the Volturi guard and knew that Aro usually gave in to his brothers more often that not and it was obvious though he thought Carlisle a unique commodity he would rather the Cullen coven be in his realm since they posed the greatest threat to him.

"So how do we deal with Elyshia and her temper before she makes something or someone goes kaboom?" Edward asked.

"With that girl sometimes its better to stay out of her firing range and that child's got an aim like the old elven archers" Tia said shaking her head slightly, "And twice as mean as a dragon with hatchlings."

"Tia has a point the only one she might listen to is me Edward and right now I seriously doubt your brother or my father is letting me out of their sight." She added in getting a raised eye from Theron and Jasper's hand tightening around her waist.

Taelon smirked over at her from his place at the fireplace, "Kind of makes you miss someone right about now doesn't it little one?"

Kaashaa smiled sighing, "It does but only cause I want to kick him in his ass even though I know he had to leave its been a royal pain in the ass to deal with her during this time." She relaxed against Jasper trying to concentrate on her sister's thoughts and whereabouts.

Taelon nodded with a shake of his head taking a sip of the amber drink in his hand, "We all want and can't always have. This is one time."

Kaashaa nodded, "I know just wish sis wouldn't block me. Its not like her to keep her thoughts from me so I can't check on her." She answered after five minutes of silence that had everyone looking at her.

"I thought you two always kept your mind open to each other just incase something happened?" Alice asked.

"Normally we do but when she gets this pissy well…" Kaashaa started not finishing her sentence.

Acie grimaced, "Yeah ... she shuts down then hellfire if we can find a way to unjam that mood..." She looked to the Cullens with a fangy grin, "Good times in the mountains... and you children wonder why we old ones stay the hell away from the civilized world."

"I hope for all our sakes that Aro doesn't start anything right now." Carlisle stated watching as Jasper helped a suddenly sleepy Kaashaa upstairs to bed. Everyone watched with the same hope.

"You better hope for Aro's sake Caius keeps his stupid streak under control." Theron said quietly only after they rounded the second corner of the stairs, "Otherwise we're going to be cleaning pieces of vampire off the walls again."

Carlisle nodded and bid Theron and Amelia a good night at the door to his and Esme's room. Once inside Carlisle sighed. He had known Aro a long time and wondered just what his old friend was up to. "Carlisle are you okay?" Esme asked looking intently at her mate.

"Its nothing I'm just worried about what Aro's up to." He answered putting his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"Carlisle Cullen don't lie to me something's wrong?" Esme answered pulling away a little. She could tell he was frustrated at something.

"I don't like it one bet Esme Aro's up to something. He was too quick to offer to kill Caius and Felix. He's not even said anything about Demetri yet. I want to know what he's doing before he does it." Carlisle said pulling Esme close again.

"Carlisle wasn't it you that always told the children that there were times those situations were out of our control and we didn't have to like it but we did have to accept it?"

Carlisle nodded, "I know but in this instance there might be something I can do about it." He answered kissing his wife's forehead again before pulling out his cell and dialing Aro's number.

"Hello Aro speaking." The voice answered an almost sweet sounding voice answered.

"Hello old friend this is Carlisle." Carlisle replied looking at his wife as she began tidying around the room in an effort to give him his privacy.

"Ahh, Carlisle so good to hear from you. I hope all is well with your family?" Aro asked seeming pleased to hear his voice.

"Everything is as well as it can be considering one of my sons was almost attacked by Caius, Maria and a band of newborns. I was wondering if you and I could talk about that. I need to know why Caius is helping Maria go after Jasper." Carlisle asked coming to the point rather quickly.

Aro hedged a moment pondering how best to answer that without risking alienating one of the ones he had hoped... still hoped to draw into his own coven, "I'm sure its merely a case of convenience... they both desire something and there is so often strength in numbers..."

"And what else Aro?" Carlisle pressed knowing Aro wasn't telling everything. He had lived to long and seen Aro use this same tactic when trying to keep things from others.

"Absolutely nothing of course it's distressing enough to learn that my brother foolishly did exactly what Marcus and I advised him not to do." Aro said calmly.

"Aro we've been friends long enough for me to know you're hiding something old friend. It would be wise to level with me so I can know what your intentions are." Carlisle answered his voice becoming a little harsher than even Esme had ever heard. "If as you say this has nothing intentionally to do with Jasper then why attack my whole family? We've done nothing to warrant the Volturi's involvement nor does Maria have a claim on Jasper."

Aro sighed closing his eyes and reining in his temper, "The trouble with that, Carlisle is that she's so unhinged even for a vampire that she still believes that she does - and I don't think she'll ever stop hunting him even if Kaashaa and he split. Or he and Alice actually." He admitted.

"Well might I remind you your own law prevents involvement in this issue unless one of us or her slips and reveals us to humans. So with that said I will bid you good evening Aro." Carlisle answered hanging up before Aro could say anything else. He turned and looked at Esme. "We'll have to watch ourselves I believe Aro is still after Edward, Alice, Bella and Nessie." He said calmly shaking his head at the answers he had received.

Esme paled a bit despite herself and she shook her head, "When is he ever going to stop? What ... who is it going to take for him to accept that they all chose to tell him no?"

"I don't know love but this is probably something that Theron needs to know and I have a feeling the vampire in Seattle was or is Maria." Carlisle answered hugging her to him. He could feel his fear for his granddaughter's safety welling in him and knew Esme felt the same.

"We will have time to discuss it with them in the morning I'm sure. Those who need to rest need the time to. There is a time for all things, Carlisle. And haste will only cause harm."

Carlisle smiled kissing Esme. A few minutes later he pulled back. "I know I just hope we're not in for another war so soon." He answered pulling her to him again and kissing her.

Kaashaa laid cuddle next to Jasper not quite asleep but enjoying the contact, "Jasper what happened after Nessie was born?" She asked moving her head slightly to look at him.

Jasper sighed not that he needed to but more a habit something left over from his human days. Looking down he noticed the curiosity plainly in her eyes. "Aro was informed by Irina that she saw us with an immortal child. When Alice saw the Volturi coming we began gathering others to testify that she wasn't. It wasn't a good time and almost cost us our family. Aro's been after Bella, Edward, Alice and Nessie cause of their powers. He doesn't realize or hasn't figured out mine yet. We did manage to keep him from killing anyone but I'm sure he's mad since he was made a fool of." Jasper answered.

"It sounds like he's still holding a grudge against you guys." Kaashaa stated pulling herself so she was propped with her head toward Jasper.

"He probably is and now that I've found you it's only added fuel to the fire so to speak. He's most likely working in the background to get our family back." Jasper answered smiling at Kaashaa.

"I wish there was something we could do to help you guys out." Kaashaa stated closing her eyes briefly wondering just what could be done according to the law that could only solved between the Cullens and the Volturi unless it directly involved her family.

Jasper just smiled at her, "Get some rest I'm sure your father and Carlisle are working on getting everyone out of this mess."

She nodded cuddling again and closing her eyes. She concentrated sending out the same message she had tried earlier. _'Sis I really need to talk to you where are you?'_

_'Go to sleep.'_ She heard the amusement in her sister's voice, _'You'll be no good if you don't.' _ Elyshia was calmer if not in total control over her reaction, and by the rapid reply ... hopefully close.

Kaashaa sighed snuggling closer and let herself drift off to sleep wondering if Jasper's answers were leading to him asking her to marry him.

The hours would pass quietly, peacefully and that peace was only added to by the sound of music winding its way hauntingly through the household, the mid-range soprano tone a bittersweet lilt over the river-like sound of the harp. While the Cullens didn't know immediately who was playing or what the words were, a few of the household at large would know the answer to both.

One by one the household woke, drawn by the haunting melody, some stirred out of beds they were laying in but not sleeping, and others coaxed by the tune from deeper slumber. Among those was Kaashaa whose eyes blinked twice before she half-scrambled over Jasper to get out of the bed heedless to the oomph of surprise as she all but ran from the room.

It had been several centuries since Elyshia had played, and longer still since she had sang anything but the modern, sometimes violent songs she had an affinity for. This was a song of bittersweet joy, sadness and somewhere... finally Kaashaa realized rounding the corners of the fortress home... Hope.

Opening the door Kaashaa slipped in quietly noticing that Elyshia still seemed to notice her entrance. "Sorry that I bothered you its just I've not heard that song in a long time sis." She said once Elyshia had stopped playing and singing.

Her hands rested against the harp's strings and the look was bittersweet indeed and she shook her head, "Been a long time since I believed in hope... you know that better than anyone else. I see a white bloom of it fragile and new." she said giving her sister a pointed look as her mind pulled the image of a white flower on a white tree high up in the cliffs.

Kaashaa tilted her head confused for the moment, "I'm not sure what you mean sis." She answered going to sit on her piano bench.

"You will," Elyshia replied softly as her fingers toyed with the strings with easy familiarity her gaze closed, lapsing into their own private blended tongue as she heard footsteps again, 'The time has come for us to have a parting of the ways... for a little while… but not for a reason such as ache and anger..'

Kaashaa nodded her face realizing just what Elyshia was suddenly talking about. Her stomach began doing small flip flops as the door was opened and Jasper peeked his head in. "Was wondering what got Kaashaa out of bed this early? How are you doing Elyshia?" he asked coming in the rest of the way and shutting the door.

"Better." She replied flippantly her fingers stroking the harp strings to create the beginning to the tune that she had all but jolted Kaashaa out of bed with, her own gaze shifting as if seeing what was once, but was no longer inside her own mind.

Jasper smiled he could once again feel a peace about the girl and noticed that the melody had the same calming effect on Kaashaa. "Can I talk to you Kaashaa?" He asked.

Kaashaa nodded taking him to the other end of the library. "What's wrong Jasper?" She asked smiling at him.

Jasper glanced down his usual confidence suddenly gone. He took a breath before looking at her. "I was wondering. I know we've not known each other long…but I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of allowing me to ask your father for your hand in marriage?" he asked almost shocked by the smile that spread on Kaashaa's face.

"I'd be most honored sir and I don't think you'd have to worry about asking daddy though I understand why." She answered her grin making her face seem to glow.

There was a glimmer of bright amusement from the side of the room though for all appearances Elyshia was focused in her own thoughts, Kaashaa knew better, as Elyshia was more than proficient at doing many things at once as most of the others found their way to the 'music room'.

Kaashaa smiled as the door opened to admit Theron, Amelia, and most of the others of the Cullen family. "I guess now's your chance." She said taking Jasper's hand and leading him toward the others.

Elyshia stayed in her own place the music continuing for some while, the tune familiar enough to those who knew why it was for her, bittersweet, and again finally edged with just enough hope that Kaashaa couldn't help somewhere wondering if Elyshia had found more than she was revealing during her last run.

"Well I'm glad to see someone is in a good mood." Lucien stated seeing the light in Kaashaa's eyes and the amusement in Elyshia's.

"Even a cat can't spit hairballs all the time," Elyshia countered getting up from the harp as the last notes drifted into the house her smirk apparent as she bounded out of the room, "Going to go eat Theron out of the house .. again." she laughed as she heard the afore mentioned's groan.

Kaashaa laughed her hand still in Jasper's as Theron focused his gaze on the pair. "At least she's eating again daddy." She said looking at Jasper as if to urge him to go ahead.

Theron sighed, "True... though I don't think she's teasing me about the 'out of house' comment again." he said thoughtfully watching the two acting as if one was facing the gallows and the other completely certain of something else.

Jasper caught Theron's gaze. "Can I speak to you a moment alone Theron?" He asked unsure of how to approach the older vampire.

Theron nodded and caught a wind of the unease of the youthful vampire's pose and decided on the spur of the moment, "Come walk with me then, I think your feet want to go on their own hm?" he said gesturing toward the nearby indoor arboretum.

Once through the door Jasper sighed heading for a small bench. He didn't need to sit but somehow he thought it might help clear his head. He gazed seeing Theron smiling at him. "I wanted to talk to you about Kaashaa." He stated.

Theron turned watching the young male circling something he had been expecting for awhile, if nothing else an engagement would offer a measure of protection for the Cullens but also because any blind man could see the attraction there. "What about her is something wrong?" he queried innocently.

Jasper shook his head, "No nothings wrong. But I wanted your permission and blessing to marry Kaashaa. I love her and she returns my love." He answered blurting out his reason for the talk so fast if he was human he would have been blushing.

It took several minutes for Theron to work through the verbal spew and he chuckled despite himself resting his hand on Jasper's shoulder, "Well I've always wondered who would be brave... or fool enough to want to claim one of my children for his own, and it seems if the Keeper agrees I cannot stand in the way."

Jasper smiled, "I believe she has at least according to Kaashaa she has." He answered his emotions happy and vibrant enough that he knew he was slightly projecting.

"You might want to verify that fact, though I would suggest doing so after she's done depleting the kitchen." Theron chuckled, "I still want to know where the hells that child puts it all."

Jasper laughed, "That is something I was wondering myself." He answered as both headed back toward the library where everyone was talking quietly. Both noticed that Kaashaa and now Elyshia sat on the piano bench side by side talking in a language only known partially by Theron.

Kaashaa turned briefly to smile at Jasper before returning to the conversation. 'Be nice to him sis this meant a lot him getting the family's permission.' She spoke smiling as Jasper approached them.

She was eating an immense amount of food with aplomb and relish in fact eying the vampire almost as if debating if he was going on the menu but smiling a bit at them, "What I'm having breakfast and brunch in one." she said swallowing her bite.

Theron shook his head and Jasper just swallowed a chuckle. "Can I talk with you Elyshia?" he asked quietly as Theron suddenly engaged Kaashaa in a conversation.

She waved a hand, the one oddly enough holding the knife she was cheerfully slicing into a breakfast steak with at a nearby chair, "So long as you keep your hands out of the way go for it." she replied looking at him.

He sat ducking his head for a moment to get his thoughts in order. "Elyshia you know I love Kaashaa right?"

"A deaf and blind man could tell that so yes." she replied eying him with a faint smirk, "But you're going somewhere with the rambling so keep going."

Jasper smiled lightly, "I've asked Theron for Kaashaa's hand in marriage. The only thing is I wanted to make sure you were okay with this as well." He finished looking up and locking gazes with the petite female.

"If I wasn't you wouldn't have gotten to ask Theron," she answered bluntly though she was pleased that Jasper had taken the traditional step, "And it's a good move, not only from a personal stance but also it has good merit otherwise for your family as a whole." she replied honestly.

"I know that she seems happy not only with herself and this family but with my family as well. Everyone loves her especially Esme, Alice and Bella." He stated, "Thank you Elyshia for everything and I promise I'll take care of her on pain of death." He added smiling at her before getting up to go stand next to Kaashaa.

"Actually you get spared that part... that's my lot in life," the wry look was careful as she speared another steak and snarled at Lucia who was aiming her own fork at the platter, "Mine." she growled at her.

Lucia laughed and drew back her fork. "Just checking to see if you were through," She stated winking at Jasper with a smile. "So are you two getting married or what?" she asked loudly enough to stop every conversation in the room including the one between Theron, Amelia, Carlisle, and Esme. All eyes suddenly turned on Kaashaa and Jasper.

"Eventually," Elyshia answered for the flabbergasted pair, "When someone gets around to doing the plans. It should probably be sooner than later for sanity's sake."

"I'm happy for you both." Esme said as her and Amelia came to hug the kids.

"Finally, was wondering when someone worthwhile would come to kidnap you kid." Lucien said shaking Jaspers hand before picking Kaashaa up and twirling her around.

"Uncle Lucien stop your going to make me sick." She answered giggling.

Alice came over bouncing up and down. "Let me do the wedding Kaashaa?" she asked. Kaashaa could have sworn she could see a childlike quality more and more in the young vampire.

"It's up to Jasper as well but I don't see anything wrong with it. Nothing fancy Alice small and simple." Kaashaa answered looking at her mother with a smile.

Elyshia, Kaashaa noted was more than happy to let the others chatter as she decimated the platters nearby and finally settled back in her chair thoughtfully," Afterwards too I'm going to go on a trip." she spoke up casually, but aiming her words at Kaashaa. "I have some ...stuff... I gotta do."

"How long will you be gone sis?" Kaashaa asked seeing the wonder lust building in her sister's eyes.

"As long as it takes," Elyshia replied with a shrug, "Maybe go back by the coasts again like last time... "Got the wandering disease bugging me again."

Kaashaa nodded, "Just don't forget to at least write to me." She answered as Amelia, Esme, Alice, and Bella gathered all the girls and began shooing everyone to Amelia's study to begin talks about the wedding details.

Elyshia ducked out of that conversation as she nodded with a faint grin, "I'll stay in touch of course. But first I see to what needs seeing to."

"So where were you and Jasper thinking on having the wedding?" Alice asked once everyone was seated.

"We've not talked but I thought if it was okay with you and Carlisle, Esme I would like to have it in Forks." Kaashaa stated looking to her mother. "Its not that I don't like this place but Forks was where we first met." She added in.

"I don't think Carlisle will have a problem with it but are you sure that you're comfortable having it in Forks? I thought you might like having it here since this is your home." Esme asked her voice betraying the surprise.

"I love it here don't get me wrong but I feel like it should be where we first fell in love at." Kaashaa answered her voice and smile showing the love she felt.

"If you want to have it in Forks then we'll have it in Forks providing Carlisle agrees to it." Amelia answered her smile warm. She knew her daughter would always love this place but in a lot of ways Kaashaa was like herself a romantic.

"So we've got a tentative place. We'll have to talk with Jasper about a date what about colors anything in particular?" Alice asked already sketching in her book.

"I like aqua blue and since Jasper seems to like that color as well I think shades of blue and black should be the colors." Kaashaa answered. Alice nodded and kept sketching. "That reminds me, I would like to know if you, Bella and Rose would be my bridesmaids. I know I said small but it wouldn't be right if I didn't include you guys in on this." She added.

"I think that's wonderful." Alice squeaked hugging Kaashaa. "Okay here's what I see…" and with that she launched into a detail of what she saw with the wedding.

After the events of the wedding details the girls split up to spend time either with their mates or hunting. Kaashaa trudged back to her room tired from all the early morning excitement to find her sister in the hallway with her backpack loaded. "Where are you off to sis?" she asked.

Elyshia gave a vague shrug that sent a tremor of worry down Kaashaa's spine again. "Dunno. Just … Gotta go for awhile. I'm taking my phone so I can be reached in emergencies." she answered.

"I thought you weren't leaving till after the wedding?" Kaashaa asked watching her sister's subtle movements. She hoped it wasn't a long trip and it worried her she was leaving before the wedding.

I'll be there. I just got to go for awhile." she answered. "My passport's still good after all." she reminded her sister with a smile, "I won't be gone that long."

Kaashaa nodded, "Just let me know if you need anything sis or run into trouble. I may be getting married but I'm not married yet and I'm your sister first and foremost." She smiled and hugged her.

Kaashaa laughed, "Only Emmett and Edward need looking after. I think I can handle keeping an eye on Jasper." She said watching as the three mentioned made their way down the hallway after hunting.

Elyshia grinned once and headed to finish packing her bag and prepare to leave; even knowing it disappointed her sister greatly.

Kaashaa turned to greet the boys. "Have fun there guys?" she asked looking from one to the other till her gaze settled on Jasper.

You should have seen been there Kaashaa I could get use to this place." Emmett answered smiling.

Kaashaa shook her head, "Glad you like. Good night guys." she said taking Jasper's hand and pulling him into her room.

"What's wrong Darlin?" Jasper asked pulling her to him once the door was closed.  
"Nothing just wanted some time to ourselves." she answered smiled giving him a kiss.  
Jasper responded kissing her back. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep since you were up really early this morning." he said once they broke so she could breathe.  
"I am but I wanted to talk to you about something." she answered leading him over and getting into the bed. He laid down next to her and she snuggled into him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking at her with a concerned look.  
"No, I wanted to know if you'd object to us having the wedding in Forks?" she asked smiling up at him.

"You want to have the wedding in Forks?" Jasper's voice showed the shock he was feeling at the moment.

Kaashaa nodded, "Shouldn't it be in the place we fell in love at? I first felt something for you there. I love this place Jasper it will always be home but I also love that place cause of everything we went through together there." she answered.  
Jasper smiled pulling her up to him and kissing her. After a few minutes they pulled away so she could breathe. "Then if you want a wedding in Forks that's where we'll have it. I just want you happy darlin." he said placing kisses on her neck before settling her beside him again. He let waves of calm flow over her and listened as her heartbeat and breathing slowed.

Two weeks past and it was time to leave. Jasper couldn't help his emotions being up and down about going back to Forks. "So, how long will it be before you and your family comes up?" He asked kissing Kaashaa lightly as they stood a little apart getting the last of their private time together.

"Daddy says about two weeks and we'll be up there. He wanted to get some things finished and give me time to decide what I'm taking with me." She answered kissing lightly then laying her head on his chest.

"Two weeks are going to be a long time." He stated chuckling lightly as he felt her nod into his chest.

"I know and I hope they go by fast. I'm going to miss you and your family. There's no one for me to annoy here besides Acie and Tia." She replied giggling lightly.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance to catch up on annoying Emmett and Edward when you get there darlin. Whatever you do please be careful and call me every night. I'm afraid that's the only way I'll stay sane." He stated squeezing her lightly as Carlisle and Theron turned to them.

"I will and don't you forget to call me the moment you get home Jasper." She answered kissing him once again.

"Its time you two." Carlisle said coming up to give Kaashaa a hug.

"I'll miss you guys." She said hugging Carlisle then Esme who had joined him.

"We'll see you soon dear. Take care of yourself and if you need anything just call us." Esme answered hugging the girl again. Everyone waved by as the plane loaded taking the Cullens home.


	8. Troubled Pasts

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

**TROUBLED PASTS**

Kaashaa smiled watching with increasing fascination as Elyshia's pack was sitting empty on her bed, which was strewn with various items, clothes that would be meticulously folded and placed inside, the many pouches she never went anywhere without, and her blades which told Kaashaa that Elyshia planned to stay off the beaten paths, and very likely out of touch but for the phone she was charging nearby. "You sure you're not just running away from me getting married?" she tried to put a teasing tone to her voice that she didn't feel to be met by the icy stare from her sister's dark eyes.

"If I didn't think that you and Jasper were right we wouldn't be having this conversation. I just ... got to go... It hurts Kaash and if I stay…" she trailed off as Kaashaa's smile softened the knowing look to her gaze appearing.

"It hurts too much." Kaashaa finished with a soft smile. "I know. Just don't vanish for years this time okay? I don't think I could take that again."

"I doubt you'd notice for a century the way he looks at you." Elyshia countered with a bittersweet smile as she began packing the bag easily with practiced hands closing it off before turning to her closet to withdraw an ankle length black leather duster style jacket and shrugged it on with a shake of her head again before turning to finish gathering her things for her trip.

"Aw come on give me a little credit." Kaashaa protested as she chuckled at her sister's words.

'I am.' The grin was brief as she tucked the blades carefully in reach but out of sight unlike once when they'd have been prominently carried on her person. "Now go enjoy that time." She said walking past Acie and Tia who were on the other side of the door.

"Now I've seen the definition of 'dangerous beauty'." Lucia commented quietly to Kaashaa as the petite woman rounded the corner to the stairwell.

"She's every bit the predator a vampire or wolf shifter is." Kaashaa agreed, "Not necessarily as enthralling when she hunts but she's accurate and deadly when she chooses."

"Every bit the predator... but I'd place my vote with more terrifying than we are. What... is she exactly or did Amelia never figure that out?" Lucia asked as Kaashaa set them on a path to one of the dens to talk.

"We don't really know, Daddy thinks somewhere there's some sort of 'other' blood as he says to her. Mom tells me that hers refused to talk about her father – no one else ever knew." Kaashaa said leading the pair away from the abandoned rooms her heart filled with worry for the increasing shadow she sensed within the heart of the Keeper.

She'd been wandering the coasts of Europe for two weeks, knowing that the time to head stateside again was coming – the wedding was soon and her sister was now in Forks and she'd given her word that she would be there to support the pair… for once attending such an event as a member of the family rather than merely as Keeper. It warmed her heart to be doing so much as it was as daggers into her chest again. Lost in her own thoughts, she nearly stepped on the delicate seeming strand of metal on the ground. Bending to pick it up she never saw the shadow crossing over her to vanish into the lee of the nearby cliffs watching.

"What is this…" she murmured to herself gasping as the weight on the chain revealed itself to be something she never expected to ever see again, particularly since the owner of this particular item was long since… gone.

Like the delicate-seeming chain it was made of a fine strong metal the color of shining polished silver that would never tarnish or taint the wearer, carefully hand-crafted to the shape of dragon's claw along the sides of a blood-red garnet stone the size of a newborn's fist that was rough hewn as if taken from the earth and metal formed around it to grip it for all eternity…

Pulling her phone out she took a snapshot of it in her hand and immediately sent it in a text to her sister, waiting for the response Elyshia looked around again with a small bittersweet sigh. So she'd found something precious, something in fact only the two of them, and Kaashaa knew the existence of. That didn't mean anything did it? She wondered as her phone blared loudly to life.

"Hello?" She answered turning her back to the cliffs to stare out over the water again the longing and the sadness creeping up over her almost drowning as she heard both the excitement and genuine happiness in her sister's voice.

"Is that what I think it is?" the voice all but shrieked into the phone, unable to quite control herself the instant Elyshia had finished greeting her.

"I... I believe so." Elyshia answered as the sun set under the water painting the sky a bloody red again, never noticing again a shadow moving behind her. "If its not, then someone's got a twisted fucking sense of humor." The bitterness was back in her tone Kaashaa realized as the thought that someone would bastardize something as precious as one of the few hand-made, personalized gifts from her sister deeply hurt her.

"Well you only just got to … uh... wherever you are give it a day or two we don't absolutely need you in Forks until two days before the wedding." Kaashaa replied reluctantly offering her sister a few extra days, knowing that if someone truly had a malicious intent toward her sister the rage would need the extra time to simmer to manageable levels.

Turning at last away from the forever-drifting sea Elyshia saw a figure moving near the cliff and she stopped listening to watch the figure a moment. For a few seconds she could see …. His… movements in the way it moved, but that was impossible. He... was gone. Wasn't he? Then the figure stopped as she vaguely heard her sister's voice through the phone trying to get her attention as watching with stunned eyes as the figure turned fully toward her facing the lone figure on the beach the foaming waves framing her in a spray of white and green and blue catching his breath.

_I only know one being in the entire world that can look utterly innocent and so completely tainted._ The figure thought to himself walking forward to see the features of the woman framed so strikingly by the sea that had haunted him. Closer he drew in a breath and knew the scent that was unique to one being – a mix of jasmine, smoky sandalwood and a twist of vanilla too stunned to speak he stopped moving the eyes meeting each other, violet to dark brown neither daring to speak as he picked up the noise from the phone held near her ear. Picking it he listened and then spoke a single sentence before closing the unfamiliar contraption.

"Your sister has temporarily lost the ability to speak; I will see to it that she contacts you when it returns."

Kaashaa's breath slammed out of her chest as she heard a voice out of the past only vaguely she heard the phone die in her hands – the brat had dared hang up on her! Recovering her shock she catapulted out of Jasper's arms shouting at the top of her voice, "Daddy! Daddy!" as she tore through the house at the top speed she could move in her more mortal form skidding around corners as Theron rounded the last corner leading to the stairs he had heard his daughter shouting for him from the top of.

"Calm down dear you're scaring the hell out of people what is it?" Theron asked realizing that Kaashaa wasn't the least bit upset... rather she seemed beside herself with an emotion that was somewhere between elation and shock.

"Look look look!" She half shouted despite trying and failing miserably to keep her voice down practically throwing her phone into his face the picture Elyshia had sent her not ten minutes before.

Theron's jaw dropped as he realized that the only reason Kaashaa would be this tumultuous was that Elyshia had found something... if not someone, "What are you trying to tell me my dear?" he asked trying to make sense of her next words frowning as she had lapsed into the rapid-fire tongue that only Elyshia seemed to understand.

Theron sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders shaking her once, "You have to slow down, Kaashaa or I'm never going to understand what you're trying to tell me."

Kaashaa drew in a deep breath and looked up at him her gaze glittering at him, "I don't know who Elyshia found exactly but Daddy it sounded a lot like Taron…"

He placed the phone back in her hand wrapping her numb fingers around it to prevent her from dropping it into the damp sand smiling a small bit. "You're not hallucinating my dark moon." He murmured watching as the shock snapped into the anger he was anticipating.

"Some motherfucker's got one crazy-ass crack whore sense of wanting to die messing with me right now." Elyshia blurted in a rush of words he only halfway grasped though the anger and shock were evident enough through her tone and her emotions whipping around them in a whirl.

Violet eyes danced almost merrily at the outburst finding it a comfort that the simmering rage could – and still would flare up at him. It was a clear definition that the woman who smelled familiar, but was clad in clothing that was foreign to him was most assuredly his Elyshia. "Take my hand and see for yourself my dark moon that you're really experiencing this…" he offered placing his hand palm up in the air between them a wordless confirmation of the offer, knowing there was one memory that only they knew of. Longer fingers wrapped around the smaller ones allowing his mind to drift to one place that had become in the long years since a bittersweet ache.

_Neither of them had expected to come across another in the woods older than time already and two sets of feet skidded to a stop wide-eyed staring at the other. One dark and the other the distinct hue of violet blue blinking as something drew him forward to brush his fingers against the softer cheek the slight tilt of his head telling that he was considering exactly what she was – the slighter shape was poised to bolt like a wild feline and yet she stayed. The tanned fingertips brushed down her cheek to curl around the angled chin tilting her head to meet the dark gaze._

"_Dark moon I will forever call you when we meet. For the light cannot quite penetrate the darkness surrounding your soul… and yet there is no darkness in the innermost places of your soul…"_

Elyshia's eyes glittered at him, the darkness within them obscuring the inner light sometimes Taron feared he was the only one who saw, shimmering with tears as her trembling fingers pushed his hood backward to find again the same long white hair she remembered complimenting the unusual violet eyes and the softly tanned skin smooth and unmarked by time as she had known he would forever be. "Taron…"

He nodded once fascinated by the dawning of the full reality that this precious, secretive moment wasn't a wished-for dream or hallucination the smile twisting his lips softly, "Taron I was named once, and whence I went a name was unimportant… if it is your wish forever Taron I will remain." He said leaning to rest his forehead against hers, the single crystalline clear tear dropping from her dark lashes and rolling over his fingertips, "Now… come … we will escape the chill of the Sea and you ...my dark moon can tell me of what has happened to draw me back to you…"

"Who's Taron?" Bella asked in a whisper to Lucia.

"Taron is the one that had to leave and wanted Elyshia to go with him only she couldn't because she still needed to take care of her sister." Lucia whispered back.

"You mean the one that caused her so much heartache with his leaving?" Alice asked her voice showing the shock.

"It wasn't Taron's fault that sis stayed it was mine. If I had been married she wouldn't have stayed but at the time she didn't want to leave me because of Caius." Kaashaa answered coming out of her shock and elation.

"So this is a good thing that she's found him if it really is him?" Esme asked.

Kaashaa nodded happily glancing back at her father. "I do hope it's him and she brings him. It would be nice to see him again." She answered her voice sounding more and more excited.

"We'll know in time who it was she found. She's due to come in soon isn't she?" Theron asked.

"I told her she needed only come about two days before the wedding. I thought if it really was him I heard then they should spend some time together." Kaashaa answered as Jasper wrapped his arms around her again.

Theron nodded, "Good then its time we get everyone back to what they were doing before you got an extra boost of energy little flower bud." Theron answered as everyone once again took off for their activities.

Dusk had given way to dark and somehow the surreal sensation hadn't quite faded yet as Taron tugged her by the arm into the cave he'd found about halfway up the Cliffside deciding to play along with the game her mind was undoubtedly playing with her. "All right how long have you been here?" she asked lapsing into a language she hadn't even realized she still knew as fluently as she had a lifetime ago.

"About five sunrises I think by now." He replied with a smile at her as he turned his attention to the small fire pit in the cave floor. "Much is changed my dark moon."

Elyshia tilted her head with a small snort, "More than you might think. You have been gone a long time."

Taron sat down smiling a bit as he began preparing a small meal for them to share, "I've got the time to listen you have many things bouncing around your thoughts, spill them and lessen the burden awhile."

"That's the understatement of the millennia." Elyshia muttered to herself as she sat down cross-legged across from him, "You've stepped into a world over two thousand years after your own time…"

"Then let's start at the beginning, how is your family?" Taron asked handing her a dish of food.

"In a very weird place," Elyshia answered taking the bowl thinking a moment where to begin, "Kaash's getting married soon and I have to get to the United States for that soon."

"Married? So she finally found him then?" Taron asked the amusement evident in his voice. "Might I ask who the lucky man is and how long before you are due back?"

"Well it's not Caius of Volterra thank the gods. What a jackass he proved to be." she grimaced lightly, "She found a reasonable match in a vampire named Jasper Whitlock, though he adopted his coven name of Cullen as his own."

Taron laughed, "Yes much was heard about this Caius of Volterra even where I was. I'm happy for both her and you. What of Theron and Amelia? Do they approve of this match?" he asked reaching over and taking her plate only to pass it back to her again full.

She nodded slightly taking a bite and decided if there had to be a hallucination damn if it ever ended she might kill who or whatever did, "They are pleased, I don't think Theron would have ever tolerated a union between Kaash and Caius anyway after what he did. Never mind I already made it clear what I'd do to him if he tried that again."

Taron laughed, "It seems you are right much has changed. What of you have you found no one for yourself?" he asked eyeing the young woman.

If looks could have killed he'd have fallen over dead himself in fact as she glared, "No." she replied tartly the icy tone wrapping around the years of hurt.

He sighed, "I had hoped maybe to one day be with you again my Dark Moon but others said that you must have moved on. How wrong they were as usual." Then not knowing what else to do he scooted next to her and lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Not a moment has gone by that I don't regret leaving you in fact that was why I was sent back." He added kissing first her forehead then lips lightly. "When do we leave for this United States? I would like to meet the young man that has captured the heart of your sister."

She tilted her head, "Did they really think anyone but maybe Taelon could withstand my temper? You owe hm pretty big time actually for putting up with my crazy moods, tempers and explosions." she sighed thinking about how long she had before she had to be stateside, "I think a week.. maybe... I should probably check with Kaash to find out dates since everything when I wander... just fades away."

"Then call her and find out and when we get there I will settle my debt to Taelon. I'm happy he was able to keep you from exploding everything around you. Besides your sister's probably frantic since you kind of left her without so much as a good bye earlier." He answered smiling. He handed her the phone.

Elyshia laughed for a moment "I kind of had my brain turn off. Lucky for me she'll forgive near anything I do. Might bring a good Belgian chocolate bribe just to be safe though."

He laughed watching as she dialed the number. "So the little creature still has a thing for chocolate. I know exactly what to get her for her wedding then?" he added as he watched her put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, This is Alice speaking." The voice answered. She could hear Kaashaa in the background arguing about something with Rose.

"Hi Alice what's my sister doing that prevents her from answering her phone?" Elyshia said smirking at Taron's comment though he would see the mild annoyance that her sister hadn't answered the phone.

"She's arguing about lingerie with Rose. Hang on let me give her the phone." Alice answered smirking as Kaashaa dove over Rose and Bella to grab the phone.

"Hey sis what's up?" Kaashaa answered glaring at Rose and shaking her head at the piece that was being held up.

"Just reminding you I didn't totally lose my marbles though I think the bag's got a bigger hole in it than usual." Elyshia smirked at the image of her sister in that particular debate, "And why in hell would you and Rose bicker about something that probably won't survive the first wearing?"

"You should see what Rose is trying to get me to wear. So how big is the hole now and how did it get that big?" she asked her voice vibrant with excitement.

"Well I'm pretty sure you already know that answer." Elyshia replied calmly looking at Taron, "And I've decided whoever snaps me out of my lovely hallucination gets to die. Twice by gods if I'm allowed it."

Kaashaa laughed, "Sis I don't think you're hallucinating. I can't wait to see Taron tell him he still owes Taelon and me for putting up with you and your temper for so long and I demand the good stuff." She answered. "So what's up with the call something wrong?" she asked her voice conveying the worry.

"No, actually I wanted to make sure everything was set for me to get stateside, Y'know the whole legal way an' all since humans get pretty pissy when people just show up these days." She said watching as Taron snickered about the comment about wanting the good stuff.

"It should be. The wedding is in a week that is if my fiancé and his brothers are back from their big hunt by then and Emmett and Edward hasn't killed him by then. Of course with Carlisle with them that is not likely." She answered rolling her eyes dramatically at the girls getting them to giggle.

"Sounds good, looks like Theron'll have to make the arrangements

for Taron too I suppose since he wants to see for himself who you found." Elyshia said as Taron stole the emptied bowl, "So is it milk chocolate you want or the dark stuff again like last time before I get stateside?"

Kaashaa giggled, "From you only the milk chocolate from Taron he had better bring dark and it better be the real stuff not the fake cheap crap Taelon gave me two days ago that made me sick." She laughed happy to hear amusement and good humor in her sister's voice again. "I'll tell daddy that Taron's home and coming. Remember you guys have to be here by Wednesday for rehearsals otherwise Alice will have a coronary the first in vampire history." She added.

Elyshia chuckled, "Tell the pixie to lay off the pixie sticks and I'll watch for confirmation that everything is in order for Taron is Theron sending the paperwork to the usual place?" she asked.

Kaashaa giggled, "She rolled her eyes and smiled. Yes, daddy just came in and said he's sending stuff for you and Taron and not to worry everything will be there when you get there." She finished.

"Excellent. We'll see you Wednesday then." Elyshia said disconnecting the phone well aware that Taron had listened to the vast majority of it, "Well looks like you get your wish easy as usual."

Taron smiled, "Then let us get some rest and soon enough I fear I'll be in trouble with the little filly again." He answered setting up the sleeping stuff and making sure the fire was going good.


	9. Wars and Weddings

**CHAPTER NINE**

**WARS AND WEDDINGS**

"Hold still will you Kaashaa." Alice complained as she and Rose finished taking the curlers out Kaashaa's hair.

"I would but it hurts damn it. How much longer?" she whined growling when Rose pulled on a curler to get her to sit up.

"It wouldn't take as long if you'd sit still." Rose answered making quick work of the remaining curlers.

Kaashaa sighed, "I can't wait. Taron's coming with sis and from the way it sounded they both seem so happy." She muttered knowing both girls could hear her.

Alice just smiled, "So I take it that Taron is the one that broke your sister's heart by being made to leave?" she asked.

Kaashaa nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad he's back just like Jasper and I complete one puzzle he and sis complete another."

Rose smiled, "It sounds sweet." She didn't get to finish her sentence when arguing could be heard from down stairs.

"Now what in the name God is all that about." Alice huffed growling. All three girls got up and walked to the edge of the stairs listening.

"Where is she at Cullen?" Caius growled coming only inches from Jasper.

"Screw you, she's my mate not yours so why don't you leave all of you." He answered as Felix slammed him into the ground.

"Now Caius that's not what we're here about. You and Felix behave yourselves." Aro answered eyeing both Theron and Carlisle. "I do apologize my brother is still sore cause Kaashaa's heart belongs to your son now Carlisle." He answered his voice so sugary sweet it made all the girls cringe.

"Sore… sore's the understatement of the millennia." Lucia commented from the other side of Lucien who had one hand on her shoulder to restrain the younger female though his gaze spoke of murder.

"You'd better clear out before Taelon gets back." Theron commented calmly glaring at them, "Elyshia's on her way in and as I recall, one of you is on her "Kill on Sight" list something not to be taken lightly."

"But Lord Theron we've only come to offer our congratulations and see this marriage done as is tradition." Aro answered smiling. "Besides I thought that Taron had left for good now."

Theron narrowed his gaze calmly though Amelia noted the ice coating the elder vampire's features, "Elyshia's business is her own you interfere with it - any of it and I'm just going to wash your blood down the drains." he replied quietly.

Aro laughed, "We only want to know what Taron's presence here is for? Surely Kaashaa wouldn't want any hurt feelings on the biggest day of her life."

"Fat little you know dipshit." Kaashaa answered coming down the stairs to grab Felix by the back of his cape. "I'd keep my hands off if I was you otherwise it won't be my sister you answer to but me. Now the only person here ruining the mood Aro is you so why don't you take yourself and your ding dong crew and get out before I lose what's left of my temper and mentally yell for my sister." She growled shoving Felix at Caius. She pointed a finger at Caius, "Like Jazz reminded you not yours never was and never will be."

Caius growled pushing Felix away from him before laughing was heard behind Kaashaa who'd backed up to stand beside Jasper. "Why is it a woman always has to do a man's work?" The voice stated grabbing Jasper and pushing a stunned Kaashaa into Caius who held her.

"If you'd have gotten off your lazy ass and got here sooner this wouldn't have needed to be. Now give them the ultimatum Aro." Caius stated glaring at Maria then Aro.

"Maybe it would be wise if maybe Seth and I went and met her at the airport?" Lucia said in a quiet undertone, "I thought though that Taelon was supposed to have left already"

Lucien nodded as Aro closed his eyes then opened them. "Go now and be careful. Tell Elyshia that Aro's about to use a law against Theron that's going to piss him and her sister off. Taelon should already be there." He answered as Aro began his speech.

Aro sighed, "My brothers and I have talked and we'd be willing to let this marriage go on but first we want Edward, Bella, and Alice to join us and later Jasper and Kaashaa. If these terms aren't accepted then we have no use than to remind you Theron that the laws state that your daughter can not marry a vampire already mated without permission from the entire council which includes Caius, Marcus and myself."

At that moment Edward stiffened and frowned at Aro, "I would rethink that philosophy real damn quickly." he turned a gaze on Kaashaa "The flight was apparently mysteriously early and no one can figure out why."

Kaashaa giggled despite the gravity of the situation, "That's cause Sis hates flying it makes her disoriented and all. So she sped it up. Neat trick," She grinned at Theron, "I'm telling Sis and see what -she- thinks of me being forced up under Caius's claws."

''What's that about Caius' non-existent claws?" Elyshia said remarkably cheerfully as she strode in dropping her bag only to growl darkly "Whatever you're selling fuckwads' we're not buying and you can get the fuck out...Please." she smiled darkly brushing off the restraining hand as she moved to Maria and backhanded her sending her spinning backward, "That's for Jasper." she smiled sweetly yanking her to her feet and bounced her on her head, "And that's for Kaashaa" she said cheerily bouncing her to Lucien's feet," And that's for me. Lucien please take the garbage out and burn it."

Lucien laughed, "As you wish kitten. Just don't make a mess it took Alice almost a week to get the place looking like this." He answered dragging Maria out.

Lucia giggled, "Talk about timing Ely you sister was about to lose her cool." She glanced over as Kaashaa grabbed Caius' hands effectively yanked them from her before belting him into Aro.

"I'd watch it otherwise Alice will have to redecorate and she gets pissy when someone screws up her art work not to mention Esme's liable to have your non existent balls for wrecking her house again." She hissed slamming him down and pushing him toward Elyshia. "Hey sis what's up?" she added giggling at Taron, "By the way, nice to see you again brat."

"Scuse me," Elyshia said smoothly tapping Caius' shoulder and smiling sweetly "Didn't' I already tell you what I'd do to you for touching my sister again? I believe I told you you'd lose your hands and your fangs so guess what." she said merrily yanking him by the throat dragging him outside, "My turn to play the bad touch game." she said dragging him past Taelon and an astonished Taron.

"Well… I think I was away from the hell-cat too long if she's gained such ... colorfully cruel ideas." Taron commented.

Taelon sighed, "No, Taron some things with Elyshia hasn't changed especially when it comes to her sister. We'd better make sure she doesn't kill him permanently so we don't have to deal with these two again." He glared at Aro a silently warning to leave before Elyshia came back in.

"I didn't kill it." she answered Taelon's questioning look, "But he'll wish I had if he gets down," she grinned darkly "I put him up above Shadowdawn's stall in the stable by his toes."

Taelon shook his head and nodded inside where Kaashaa's raised voice was being heard giving an explanation to Aro in Uni about the laws applying to her while the Cullens all looked on shocked and confused and Theron and Amelia ducked their heads trying not to laugh and get enough composure to get Kaashaa's voice down a few notches before all the humans in a hundred and fifty mile radius could hear. "I told you once THOSE LAW'S DON'T APPLY TO ME NOW GO THE FUCK AWAY!" she spouted in the only English she dare say.

"You insolent child the rules apply to you more than others because of your blood. You're a danger to all if you go and put yourself above them." Aro stated his voice harboring a hard edge to it.

"In what universe Aro, just because I'm half vampire doesn't mean you control me. I go by the laws my father set for my sister, Lucia and I a long time before you were even considered as a possibly. Hell your parents weren't even thought of. Besides if you look at the laws you've made up don't you think they'd apply to the fact that Maria tried claiming something that didn't belong to her in the first place." Kaashaa growled out her gaze stony and fixed.

Elyshia wrenched Taelon's restraining hand off of her shoulder and glared at Aro and Marcus both "You two can join your demon brother above the horse's ass." Elyshia glared darkly, "We've been over this you dumbshit human males they don't' apply if anything you should be begging to serve her. Since she's actually higher rank." she smiled sweetly, "Or I could just kill the three of you and let someone else rule Volterra and actually do your job."

"The laws were made by the entire counsel and the only reason either of you are higher ranked Elyshia is that your father is head of the council." Aro stated.

"Elyshia's right it is Kaashaa's own mind that is to be made up on who she mates with. Your brother never had what Jasper has." Theron said stepping up and putting a hand carefully on Kaashaa's shoulder.

"What was that Lord Theron?" Marcus asked his curiosity getting the better of him even as Aro growled at him to be silent.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen has my daughter's heart. She doesn't give it away so freely you should know that. Tell me something Marcus look at the relationship between the two and tell me how you see that relationship." Theron stated glaring at Aro and growling lowly himself.

Marcus settled his gaze on Kaashaa and Jasper and gasped, "Their bond is strong brother. Stronger than even Edward and Bella's bond and I told you then that was the strongest bond I had ever seen." He answered ducking his head in respect to Theron.

"And you would seek to sunder that with petty bullshit reasons?" Lucia spat before Lucien could silence her with a warning glare, "Bloody bloodsucking coward."

Demetri laughed from his place beside Alice, "I saw it the first time we came to break them up. That's why I chose to stay with them and help them fight. Don't you see why they fight so hard for one another? It would be a shame to everything the Volturi stand for to allow a union like this to not take place. This isn't about ruining the pureness of the vampire blood but more about control of a child who's made her mind and gave her heart to someone other than Caius."

Aro sighed realizing he was defeated yet again. "Then let this union take place however the Volturi will monitor this from time to time as is our place." He answered turning to look at Elyshia and nod before stepping toward the door. "What will become of Caius?" He asked turning slightly to look at Theron.

"He'll live.. he's going to stink like horseshit which is a sight better than he usually stinks." Elyshia replied with a grin, "Shadowdawn being my mare."

"Talk about being a horse's ass." Kaashaa laughed despite herself. "Your sense of humor is returning that is good."

Marcus smiled the first smile in years, "What of you Demetri will you be returning to Volterra?" He asked watching as Aro shook his head in warning.

Demetri shrugged, "Don't really know yet. Still pretty pissed off actually at being forced to do a job I didn't really want to." He said giving them an impassive look, "And I'm done being a mere tool to harm others there's no pleasure in it."

Marcus nodded, "There is always a place for you and your new mate when and if you decide." He answered nodding and smiling at Alice. "I do apologize for this untimely interruption that my brothers have wrought on you Carlisle and you too Lord Theron. May we one day be able to look past this to another joyous occasion." He smiled sweetly at Kaashaa taking her hand, "May you live a happy life and have many children child." With that said he ushered Aro out the door with a quick polite nod and smile at Elyshia.

Elyshia smirked faintly and nodded once in response her position even Marcus saw remained defensive of the others behind her, something that had long been instinctive for the figure. She smiled a bit as she held the door open, "You might want to get your brother out of my stable he bites my horse I'm biting his ass."

Jasper nodded at Kaashaa answering an unspoken question. "Wait Marcus, I would love to have you stay for my wedding. You above your brothers have an understanding that love isn't about control. Aro can take your brother and go home and we can take you home later if you'd like to stay?" she said smiling at her sister.

"I wouldn't mind popping in on Jane and seeing if she's gotten any worse at torturing others." Elyshia grinned though the welcome offer was there if Marcus chose to accept.

Marcus thought for a moment then smiled, "If you all are that welcoming then I would love to stay. I've not seen a love stronger than mine for Didyme in many centuries. I am sure that Jane would love to see you again too Elyshia." He answered actually laughing. Everyone looked wide eyed. For centuries Marcus had never laughed and to hear that laughter again was an amazement beyond belief.

"We most certainly welcome you here." Carlisle said extending a hand to the older vampire. "To long have you sat miserable my friend." He added as Marcus took the hand offered and shook it.

"Then let this marriage take place soon for the joy of it lightens my heart again." He answered as Theron took his hand after Carlisle welcoming Marcus.

"Then it is settled I suppose. I will take Caius with me brother why you have a holiday here. I do hope you come home soon we have much to attend to." Aro stated walking out growling under his breath.

Once Aro left Kaashaa, Lucia and Elyshia broke into laughter. "Talk about leaving with your tail tucked between your legs. I think Aro's ego just got knocked down to one again." Lucia stated looking at Theron and Lucien then her cousins.

"Yeah except it may take him a while to get his ego up at all." Emmett added smiling then chuckling.

"Oh gross," Elyshia stuck her tongue out at Emmett "Well at least that never changes" she shook her head at Kaashaa, "I feel for you being married into that family with him in it."

"Oh I have ways of making him behave himself without laying a hand on him." She answered smiling as Rose hit Emmett in the back of the head and Esme glared at him.

Elyshia laughed as she felt the arm snake around her shoulders a possessive 'mine' gesture as Taron dropped a familiar kiss on the top of her head, "Well I know another thing that is still the same, " he said in his accented tone, "Your temper still hates everyone."

"Not everyone just those two ding dongs." Alice chirped bouncing over to him and Elyshia.

"She's right, those two are the only two I've ever seen that had the kitty on the hot tin roof screeching before they even made an appearance." Edward added.

"That's because Elyshia has an intolerance of stupidity the way some humans are intolerant of milk."Kaashaa laughed gently.

Everyone laughed, "By the way, I'm Alice, and the big lug over there is Emmett and his mate Rosalie. This is Edward and his mate Bella and their little girl Renesmee or Nessie. That is Jake the resident dog of the family." She said to Taron before pointing to each in turn and getting a growl from Jake.

Taron chuckled at the interaction, not quite taking his arms from around Elyshia's shoulders, which puzzled Jasper as her emotions were roller-coastering his in rapid succession from happy to angry to sad to moody and back to which the violet eyes met Jasper's golden ones catching Jasper's puzzlement, "You could say .. I got used to the roller coaster .. and the fact that someone doesn't like being touched." he winced at the elbow to the ribs, "I came back for this?" he teased oomphing as she jabbed him harder.

"This is Jasper, Taron. He's an empath so right now sis's emotions are getting to him a little." She said emphazing her words in hope her sister would help out.

"So you're the one that's fool or should I say brave enough to take on keeping the little filly out of trouble." Taron answered grinning at Kaashaa.

The response he got was her tongue stuck out at him. "Just for that comment you owe me chocolate lots of it brat." She stated smiling at her sister.

"At least some things never do change," he chuckled now understanding why Elyshia had made the detour in Belgium and reached for the package, "Past payment included he said holding it out to her."

Kaashaa laughed loudly as Jasper gave both of them a strange look. Kaashaa finally reached over and hugged Taron. "I'm glad you made it back Taron. I think Ely's not the only one that's missed you." She said turning toward a confused Jasper. "I guess the best way to explain it is that Taron's like a brother to me. He's the one that spoilt me to chocolate." She answered Jasper's wondering gaze.

Taron shook his head with a faint grin, "Each of you has always had an exploitable weakness. Yours was always chocolate." he looked over at Jasper catching the possessive gleam in his gaze, "You get involved with one you get involved with the other, that's the way it works."

Jasper smiled, "It does seem that way I noticed." He smiled at Taron.

Releasing Kaashaa he nodded shaking his head to push his hair out of his eyes looking back at Elyshia, "Suppose I need to go see Theron hm?"

Kaashaa nodded, "It probably would be good for your health if you did otherwise he's liable to skin you for at least not coming to say hello." She answered wrapping her arms around Jasper and laying her head on his shoulder.

He nodded once and glanced around getting his bearings before heading off in what seemed a logical direction, nimble fingers snatching the clip out of Elyshia's hair sending the dark tendrils into her eyes as he passed her.

Kaashaa giggled, "Here I bet daddy's upstairs with Carlisle in his office I'll show you and I'd give her back her clip otherwise you'll lose some fingers." She giggled grabbing Taron's hand and dragging him upstairs as well as Jasper. She noticed the irritated look along with the smile her sister was giving Taron.

Elyshia grumbled pushing her hair out of her eyes the look cast over her shoulder at him as Kaashaa led him down the corridor toward Carlisle's office would have flayed skin if such were possible, though not saying a word.

Kaashaa paused then knocked softly. "Come in," Came the reply from the other side of the door.

"Sorry to bother you two but I thought it'd be nice if Taron actually introduced himself to Carlisle and said hello to you too daddy." Kaashaa answered leading the way in. She gave her father a hug and smiled at Carlisle.

Surprise, and relief crossed Theron's features as he recognized in an instant the creature in front of him moving around the desk to stand before him, "It has been a long time since last we met." he said quietly looking toward Carlisle, "Dr. Cullen this is Taron... something of a wayward pain in the ass." he laughed as Taron crossed his eyes at him.

"Thank you Lord Theron I'm sure that's just the introduction I needed." Taron answered finally laughing as Carlisle chuckled too.

"You must be the one that use to keep Elyshia in tow?" Carlisle answered extending his hand to shake the others hand.

"I'm not sure that's exactly accurate, one does not keep a force of nature, one merely learns when to stoke the flame and when to redirect it." Taron chuckled shaking his hand, "She'd flay me I tried controlling her."

Carlisle chuckled harder, "That I'm sure of. She sure seems the type to flay someone for trying to control her.

"Flay and dance on the corpse." Kaashaa nodded, "Got a mean streak that only got meaner over time unfortunately."

"She certainly has the emotional button mostly stuck that's for sure. She damn near gives me a headache every time I'm around her." Jasper added.

Taron gave Jasper an apologetic look, "Unfortunately that I think was exacerbated by my... circumstances. Perhaps with a bit of time she will calm again and file down the claws. But I wouldn't bet on it."

"I'm not so much worried about myself now that Kaashaa's taught me how to shield myself against most of her emotions." Jasper answered.

"She's getting better about remembering her emotions give Jazz a headache." Kaashaa added.

"She's only vicious when given a viable reason" Taron nodded, "And so long as you stay off her "I bloody well hate you" list you'll find she's a lot easier to live around."

"Trust me I learned that first thing." Jasper added smiling at Kaashaa.

"Yeah considering you saw how she bounced Edward out of her head the first meeting. At least I was nice enough to warn him about being where he didn't need to be." Kaashaa answered giggling madly. Then turning toward the door she glared and in a loud voice, "Not Funny Cullen, watch it or I'm telling Carlisle and Jasper what you said."

Theron and Carlisle shook their heads, "My oldest son has the ability to read people's thoughts. It gets him into trouble most of the time." Carlisle answered sighing.

Taron chuckled, "I'm sure that went well with my dark moon, hm?" he shook his head, "And he must think very loudly."

"Yeah went as well as Caius's attempts at getting Kaashaa's attention on him." Jasper answered turning toward Kaashaa who was still glaring at the door obviously having a conversation with Edward. "Darlin what's got my brother on your shit list?" he asked trying to diffuse Kaashaa's temper.

Kaashaa turned and the light in her eyes showed plainly this wasn't Edward she was hearing. "You know if they think for one minute trying to get Jake and the other Quileute's turned against us is going to work they've got another thing coming. Edward was telling me what Jake and the others saw and heard a few minutes ago." She stated snorting.

"Seems I have a lot yet to catch up on," Taron said quietly not missing the look on Kaashaa's face.

Theron nodded, "Just understand this what you saw was a small part of what the Volturi have been trying to months now." He turned toward his youngest, "What all was said?" he asked.

"I'd suggest getting everyone together and waiting Jake and the others are on their way here now." Kaashaa answered.

"Then we'll do that and make the necessary preparations, and let your sister know I think too that way she's not flatfooted and pissier than needed as well." Theron said with a frown.

Kaashaa nodded as Jasper took her hand and led her from the room. "I hope for Aro and Caius' sake they don't start something they sure as hell can't finish." She muttered as she and Jasper went down the stairs only to get bombarded by Nessie as she came through the door.

"Hey kiddo where's your keeper at?" Jasper asked as he picked her up hugging her.

"Jakey's outside talking to daddy Uncle Jazzy. He isn't happy either." She replied showing Jasper the pictures she saw.

Jasper's eyes widened as he saw the conversation between Aro and Sam about the Quileute's getting attacked by a new coven and how Aro offered an alliance to save the Cullens from this invasion of new vampires. Once she took her hands from his face he closed his eyes calming himself so he didn't scare her. "When did Sam talk to Jake about what Aro told him Nessie?" He asked as he set the little girl down and watched as she hugged Kaashaa.

"I don't know Jakey wouldn't let me stay when he talked with Sam but when he and Leah came back neither one looked happy. Seth says that's cause Sam doesn't know what's really going on." Nessie replied looking over at Jasper. "I'm scared for Jakey and all of us Uncle Jazzy." She added her eyes brimming with tears. Jasper could feel her fear slightly and her sadness. Her face looked like her mother did the day that Edward had left Bella and it broke Jasper's dead heart to see her hurt so.

"Don't worry Nessie we'll figure this out together and no one's going to hurt Jake or your family." Kaashaa said as Jasper saw the flare of fire spark in her eyes. Before he could respond Jake and Edward both came in.

"I can't believe he's not listening to me. What are we going to do Edward if he attacks he's got more wolves than I do and if he's got Aro and those dumb shits helping this battle won't last long." Jake ranted turning and noticing Kaashaa and Jasper standing there with Nessie.

"Come on, let's go catch a wildcat and you two can tell us what's gotten you both looking ready to bite something." Taron suggested calmly, "And probably a drink I'd wager." he said giving Edward an appraising glance.

All nodded and started toward the kitchen except Kaashaa who stood rooted in place glaring outside. 'NO! This time its personal and its time I give these pups a strong talking to.' She thought heading outside and transforming and heading toward the boundary line between the Cullens and the Quileutes.

Taron sighed and closed his eyes a moment drawing in his patience, 'Elyshia my dear we have a slight bit of an issue. Outside.' he sent tentatively not even sure she would want to hear him.

'Taron? What's going on I'm on my way out the door.' Elyshia sent back giving him the distinct impression she was pulling on the leather coat she favored as she moved outside.

'I believe your sister is about to make a mess but first we need to fill you in quickly before we go and stop your sister.' Taron sent back.

Kaashaa made it to the border and crossed jumping lightly over the gorge. She slowed down to a light trot her head up sniffing. It wasn't long before she caught sight of two huge wolves patrolling around a small spring. Whistling she stopped herself and pawed at the ground getting their attention. 'I know you can hear my thoughts pups and I want to talk to whoever this Sam is and I mean now.'

Their eyes focused on her glowing and vicious in fact but also with a tinge of curiosity as she looked like a uni but certainly didn't' smell like one...

'I know your wondering but trust me if you don't want to lose your lives then I'll speak with Sam. I'm a friend of Jake, Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry.' She answered.

'We have no reason to trust you.' One of them answered though she had the distinct impression that Sam had been called anyway.

'You're right you don't have a reason to trust me but maybe this will help you understand I mean you no harm.' She answered stepping back slightly and retransforming. She took a necklace from around her neck and dangled it at the wolves. 'I know you know this crest. If you don't believe me then call Jasper and Edward they'll confirm who I am and that I am a friend of Jake's.' She answered sighing heavily.

'You are allied with them.' the same speaker said calmly watching her a bit less warily but not entirely comfortably. 'Then perhaps what you have to say should be heard if not heeded. He will be along.'

'Thank you, my name is Kaashaa.' She replied smiling lightly at the two wolves who sat still looking a little wearily at her.

'Someone else approaches.' the wolven shape answered looking behind her, 'two by the scent one female the other is male.'

Kaashaa turned and watched her eyes focusing on one part of the woods for the approach. 'If I'm guessing the smell is my sister and a friend of hers sniff again they are masking the scent of at least five more' she thought recognizing Theron, Lucien, Jasper, Jake and Carlisle's smells too.

The wolf snorted at her a snuffling sound as he turned toward the direction she was looking and drew in a breath 'Clever work she did. Sam will be here and he is not happy.'

Both wolves and Kaashaa turned and watched as a big black wolf approached from the other side of the spring growling. 'What's going on and who is this on our territory?' He asked his lips pulled back into a snarl.

'My name is Kaashaa. I am mate to Jasper who is one of the Cullen's. I'm here to inform you what is really going on between the Volturi and the Cullens because what you've been told is not true.' Kaashaa answered holding the crest high so the wolf could see.

As she was speaking the others approached forming a half-moon behind her and a glance to her left showed Elyshia, Jasper and Taron standing in a half-moon of their own the wolf's head tilting. 'Bringing an army to speak to us, maybe they were true in their words.'

"They aren't here to start something but to keep me from harm. If you wish I can ask them to go if you'd feel more comfortable but then I have to ask you to send Jane, Alec and whoever is with them away Sam. We have to learn to trust each other sometime." She said aloud so all could here her.

Sam considered this and if it were possible the wolf looked puzzled and for some minutes he didn't reply instead he considered his options, 'I do not know you, but I have learned that always there are three sides to a tale, the one I have listened to from the Volturi is quite.. convincing.'

'Then listen to our tale and see if it fills in the holes I sense you see in the story.' Kaashaa answered her voice low and calm. She turned once to glance at Elyshia and the others hoping against hope she was doing to right thing.

'Sam,' the one who Kaashaa recognized as the one she'd been speaking to before, 'Not a harm in listening. Maybe not in the open it'll get dark and cold soon. And -they- eat at night and we both know what's on their menu unlike the Cullens.'

Sam nodded at the wolf then turned to Kaashaa, 'Fine have Jake and the others bring you to First Beach. You'll know where to find us by looking for the bond-fire.' He answered staring at the russet colored wolf.

Kaashaa nodded, 'I ask that I be allowed bring with me at least my father, Uncle Lucien, sister and two of the Cullens.'

Sam tilted his head considering this and quietly growled as his head turned in the direction he saw Elyshia's attention shift dark eyes narrowing, 'It seems we will meet there sooner than later. Time is precious in these hours.'

'We will be there promptly then till then I bid you good will Sam Uley of the Quileutes.' Kaashaa answered turning slightly and transforming back into a unicorn again.

Sam turned and barking left with his group. 'Well that went better than I thought it would.' Jake muttered his wolf huffing out a sigh.

"I'm surprised that Sam even allowed a meeting he's real angry and frustrated right now." Jasper said as they began their trip home.

"He's frustrated, pissed off, and confused." Elyshia said quietly and smiled faintly, "As well as a bit frustrated because he knows he's getting snowed and he can't pinpoint the where."

"The first thing is to get everyone that's going ready and have the others ready in case something goes wrong." Lucien added watching as Kaashaa led the way home her head held high despite the nervousness she was radiating.


	10. Sides

**CHAPTER TEN**

**SIDES**

"Are you sure about this?" Amelia asked watching as Kaashaa sat on the steps outside getting her thoughts together. She turned a nervous stare on her mate.

Theron smiled reassuringly, "We can't always jump in and make it right, sometimes the children need to learn how to play nice together. The girls know how to handle themselves by now."

"I'm just worried about this meeting being more than Kaashaa can handle or even her sister." Amelia stated as the door opened and shut behind Jasper.

Taron looked up from his seat, smiling a bit even if he understood Jasper's trepidation, "If there's one thing I doubt's changed it's the fact that those two are near unstoppable, they might rattle one or the other, but both. Unlikely." he said calmly.

"I just hope Sam listens to Kaash and doesn't jump the gun. Sam's not always known for his patience with long stories." Jake stated as he finished what he was doing.

"She'll be short sweet and to the point." Elyshia disagreed giving her sister a warning look, "Wolves aren't known for patience, Kaash, look at Lucien for example. Keep it short, direct and blunt piss him off once I say not more than that."

"Don't worry I'll do him like I do Uncle Lucien. I've had lots of experience with Uncle Lucien so it's no problem deal with Sam." Kaashaa answered checking over her stuff. She glanced at her watch. "Its time to head out if we're going to make it for this meeting." She added nodding once at her sister.

Elyshia nodded and turned to grab her long coat, "Nights are cold up this way." she said pointedly looking at her sister, "We'll be fine."

"You're late." Sam stated as they approached. The wolves on Sam's side backed up growling at the newcomers.

"My apologies Sam Uley we would have been here proper but I had to reassure some of my family that we would return safely." Kaashaa answered looking at the elders on either side of Sam. She recognized Billy and Sue immediately and favored them with a smile.

Elyshia glanced around one hand on Kaashaa's shoulder her pose nonthreatening though this close to them the wolves recognized her for what she could be, and normally would be, a predator and an unscrupulous one at that.

"So you had a different side of the story that you wanted to explain to us?" Billy asked motioning everyone to sit.

"For you to understand why the Volturi would ask you to destroy us yes I must tell you this story." Kaashaa stated in reply nodding at the others as she sat.

"Then let's get on with this so we can decide whether or not to kill you." Paul growled out his eyes leveling on Kaashaa.

"Don't worry pup you'll get your chance one of these days to take her on but first you have to grow up." Lucien answered the growl his voice low as Kaashaa started in on her story.

Kaashaa snorted and all got quiet. "The following story is shortened only to save us all time. I was once betrothed to Caius of the Volturi. He however wanted nothing more than to make me a whore and use me to take over my clan. My sister and father saved me and we left breaking off the engagement. Time came by and Aro contacted my father with news that he needed the help of the White Mountain Clan against another coven who had an immortal child. We investigated by means of following and watching finding out that the child in question was a hybrid like me. Later after much discussion I was sent to observe the Cullens and offer assistance as needed against the Volturi. The Volturi showed up trying to claim me as I did my observation leading to me needing help and eventually falling in love with Jasper. Now Jasper and I are engaged to be married. My family doesn't wish to take over this land nor do we wish to destroy the Cullens. I have actually made many friends amongst the family and even the wolf pack." She stated finishing her tale and looking at Sam.

Sam turned and looked at Billy, Sue and some of the others gathered before turning back around to Kaashaa, "So what you're telling me is that the Volturi are trying to get us to help stop this wedding by killing you all cause Caius is jealous of this relationship?" He asked his eyes leveling a steely gaze on her.

"Something like that yes. It could be too that Marcus decided to come to the wedding and Demetri is now a member of the Cullen clan so Aro is slowly losing members of his coven." Kaashaa answered her voice light and suddenly sugary sweet.

Sam rocked on his heels considering this news as well, and they could each see that the wolf was considering this very fact as well carefully. "That is ... interesting. And you are certain there is no malicious undertone of their presences?"

"No, Demetri was sent yes to try and break Jasper and I up but in the end saw the love between us. He decided that it was unfair what Caius was doing and found it easier to fight with us than against us. As for Marcus he's always been controlled by one known as Chelsea who has the power to control your loyalty. I broke that power by asking him to stay and by having Bella help me shield him against her powers." Kaashaa answered.

"And you're certain without question?" Sam was directing this time his query toward Elyshia who had settled in what at a glance appeared an utterly relaxed pose which wasn't totally so in fact, her dark gaze looking to Sam.

"They're both aware what happens to those who dare attempt to deceive me." Elyshia replied calmly, her tone the easy tone of a predator, "Between Isabella Cullen and myself the likelihood of Chelsea being able to control or change the loyalties of others remains slim enough I would term it impossible."

"So you've heard our story Sam judge my family now on what you've heard from us and what you have been told by the Volturi. I bring with me as well for you to question both Carlisle and Jasper as witnesses to all that has happened." Kaashaa added nodding toward the two vampires.

Sam's attention flickered between the two noticing what seemed the more 'beta' of the two taking charge perhaps because of the personal involvement of it and for awhile he didn't speak and Edward and Elyshia both heard his thoughts spin and turn seeking the angles carefully weighing them all pacing a bit as he considered, which made the other wolves edgy.

"Sam you know I'd never lie to you. Kaashaa and Jasper's marriage isn't anything about territory if it was I would have sensed it. The Volturi lied to you and the others to get you to destroy Kaashaa and eventually the Cullens." Jake offered watching Sam's pacing slow some as he listened.

Sam nodded once at this and looked to Jacob, "And you know the tales we were told by our grandfathers of the Chaos bringer and the White Horse, no?" at Jacob's nod he eyed the two females, "Before us they sit acting as calm as can be whence the tales tell us differently. Savage they can be, particularly the one known once as Chaos bringer yet lied never have they not even when it would be to their gain. The Volturi have no such history for us."

"I remember the tales Sam. Was it not Ephraim Black who once said that when the pair returns then peace would once again reign for our tribe? He told the tales as has my father and all the elders how the pair saved our chief caring little what consequences it was to them. Now they've come back to give us the peace we want. The Volturi would like nothing better than for us to take out the Cullens and then they could take us out." Jake replied as Kaashaa and Elyshia looked on smiling wryly at the stories.

"It seems that the decision now lay in the hands now born from the choice for mercy rather than for more grief," one of the wolves spoke up quietly looking to Sam, "The hand which slays the deer also comforts the child, Sam."

Sam turned to the Elders, "I look to you now for guidance in this matter." He said bowing his head in respect. He knew that ultimately in his heart he'd not lay a hand on the females who had become friends with the Cullens and even with Jake's pack unless the elders said otherwise.

"It would be unjust," Old Quil began carefully considering the options, "To repay the kindness shown our chief all those years ago with heartache, and not only because it would spawn another rift between our own. We will assist the White Mountain Clan as it has assisted the Quileute. It is our way to honor the forefather's wisdom and that wisdom says mercy shown is mercy given."

"We also must remember that the Cullens have done nothing to warrant our anger. They have followed the treaty set forth by Ephraim Black and when the treaty was renewed they have followed it since. We would be dishonorable to break that treaty now." Billy added smiling and nodding at Carlisle.

"Then you have our decision," Sam nodded once in agreement, inwardly relieved that for once there would be no conflict or less of one between friends, as the rift between himself and Jacob was only just beginning to scab let alone actually heal.

"What about the Volturi? They're still around here and expecting us to kill them?" Jared answered looking at Sam then Jake.

"We will deal with them as they attempt to deal with their believed enemies." Sam said calmly, "To attack our allies is to attack us. And we have the right to defend."

"In that aspect Sam then let us help get rid of these pests once and for all. I do believe I've got a personal message to deliver from my father to Aro." Kaashaa answered smiling then turning to the others. "We better get back and get ready cause it looks like there's one last war before the wedding." With that she laughed putting her arms around Jasper.

The group returned home followed by several of the wolves including Sam. "Wait here for us while we inform our family of what's going on. I don't want you to uncomfortable around the others." Kaashaa stated as she took Jasper's hand and went inside.

Inside the scene was almost chaos. The house was in a rush. "I take it they've agreed to let us be." Theron said once he whistled stopping everyone.

"For the moment he's going with the fact that Elyshia and I saved their chief all those years ago. Don't ask it's a long drawn out story that we don't have time for at the moment Emmett." Kaashaa replied shaking her head to kill the question on Emmett's lips.

"Right now we're going to help them to get Aro to leave like he was asked too before something bad happens with Elyshia." Edward added watching everyone as all nodded.

"Question is where's Aro hiding at?" Demetri asked looking from Kaashaa to Elyshia.

"We weren't told that but I'm sure Sam and the others can lead us right to them and when we get there I've got a big bone to pick with Aro about his current position or about to be lack there of." Kaashaa answered her smile almost feral.

"Easy Kaashaa, don't kill him. He might be useful for entertainment later." Draedyn stated tugging lightly on a stray strand of her hair.

Kaashaa turned to smart off to her uncle when she felt a wave of calm hit her and she sighed then smiled and leaned against Jasper. "I hate when you do that dear." She whispered snuggling her back against him.

Jasper chuckled lightly in her ear, "That's what you love most about me isn't?" he asked.

Kaashaa snorted lightly before giggling, "It's only one of the things I love about you." She glanced around once, "So are we ready to do this. Sam's got his pack waiting on us." She added getting nods from everyone.

Everyone headed out and met up with Sam, "We're ready to go find Aro." Kaashaa said stepping apart from the others to transform into her uni form.

Sam barked and started off toward another part of the forest almost opposite the river that divided the Quileute and Cullen lands here they turned aside following the river then going toward a glen. Everyone stopped once they heard talking. "I thought we were leaving Aro?" Caius asked his annoyance obvious.

"I told Theron that, but do you think I'd allow this marriage to go on behind the entire council's back. I've made my calls and the others should be here soon. I'm hoping that having the dogs on our side should keep that pack of mutts that loves the Cullens at bay till we're done." Aro answered his smile malicious.

"Master Aro, don't you think that we've caused enough problems with them. Maybe Marcus was right in that that bond is strong enough that it needs to be." Jane said aloud drawing attention to herself, Alec and several of the other guards.

"Remember your place Jane," Caius hissed coming up and grabbing Jane.

Jane smiled briefly then pushed Caius off, "I do know my place and its to keep the laws." She smiled again allowing Caius to drop before her writhing in pain.

"Jane, enough." Aro sneered catching Jane's attention and causing her to lose focus on Caius.

Alec growled at Caius but stayed put. "Master I believe the rest of the council member are here." He said catching the scent of the others.

Aro rubbed his hands together, "Ahh, good. Come in my fellow council members and let us sit together once again." He said smiling briefly noticing suddenly that it wasn't all council members.

All the members of the council came into the circle and Theron took his place among them leaving Elyshia and Kaashaa standing with the Cullens. "Why have you summoned us Aro?" A tall lanky vampire asked.

Aro glared at Kaashaa then Theron who just smiled, "The question is valid Aro." Theron answered as all eyes turned to Aro.

"I called you together to accuse this hybrid of mating with an already mated vampire. I have tried explaining the laws but Lord Theron has refused to enforce them, Blake." Aro answered as everyone turned toward Theron.

"It is true that I have said the laws do not apply to my daughter and I have proof that this mating is and was not of either of their choice." Theron answered looking at Carlisle and nodding.

"Alice tell everyone what you've seen in your visions." Carlisle stated looking toward Alice who smiled and nodded.

"When I first met Kaashaa I had a vision of her being kidnapped by Caius. I thought this was to warn us about something bad happening. Later, I had another vision one of her and my mate at the time Jasper being together and even later than that of the wedding between the two. I've also had a vision of myself joined with Demetri." Alice said keeping everything short.

"What other proof Lord Theron would you have they were meant to be mated besides the visions of one that we've been told change based on a person's change?" Another vampire asked eyeing Alice.

"May I speak?" Jasper asked speaking up from behind the group.

Theron nodded, "Jasper please go ahead since your life is the one in question here as well." He answered smiling at the younger vampire.

Jasper stepped up catching the eyes of all the vampires, "I ask to address this council only because you talk about Kaashaa but not to her. I did not ask Kaashaa to be my mate nor did Kaashaa ask me. When we met I began to feel something toward her. I didn't think anything of it but later when we touched I felt the connection the feelings that run through each of us toward our soul mates. I now ask this question of the council. How can you sit and judge her for who her emotions choose and listen to someone who has time and time again broken all laws set long before they themselves were set in power? Maybe you should ask them why they are here to attack my mate in the first place." He finished taking Kaashaa's hand in his.

"I have to agree with Jasper about questioning your presence here if this doesn't involve a law being broken which as far as any of us can see there isn't." Eleazar asked glancing at first Theron and smiling then at Kaashaa where he winked.

"What this has to do with is the promise long broken that binds Kaashaa to me." Caius hissed his glaring gaze settling on Jasper.

"That damn thing was broken long ago. You shouldn't have been an asshole to her when you were promised to each other." Elyshia growled stepping between Caius and Jasper to prevent a fight she knew was about to happen.

"No, one asked you to speak child, especially about things that doesn't concern you." Caius spouted back.

Before Elyshia could comment Theron cleared his throat. "Now is not the time for us to be talking about a pact that has long been broken. I think its time for the council to examine whether you Aro and your brothers should stay in you place or should we set others there since you no longer can control your personal emotions and rule wisely."

Aro glared at Caius before turning toward Theron and the other council members. " I do humbly apologize for my brothers actions but I only want to serve and protect what we are from humans. I humbly ask that we be left in our place as we are the only clan besides yours Theron that would be capable of handling the issues that have begun rising lately."

"Can we please discuss this at a later date daddy? I don't think we should mar the occasion by having kick Aro out cause he can't keep Caius under control. Besides I think it's only fair that Marcus be here as well." Kaashaa asked turning the attention away and making most of the council smile.

Theron smiled at his daughter, "You're right little one we should wait for a more appropriate time and place. I would like everyone in the council know you are all invited to my daughter's wedding." He said nodding.

"I think I speak for everyone present when I say we wouldn't miss this for the world." Blake stated winking at Kaashaa and smiling at Jasper.

"Good now the dirty work is done can we please get the bride back to the house before she gets any dirtier and we have to go and refix her hair." Alice spoke as she tugged at one of Kaashaa's loose curls. Everyone laughed and watched as Aro took off dragging Caius with him before heading toward the house.


	11. New Life

**CHAPTER 11**

**NEW LIFE**

"She's beautiful," Amelia said staring at her daughter as she stood to face the women in the family.

"I think you've out done yourself this time Alice." Bella added as she and Rose smoothed out the train.

"Only one thing missing though," Rose said bringing out a garter. "This is for you from me and Emmett." She added handing Kaashaa the box.

"Thank you, all of you." Kaashaa said as she took the garter out of the box and Alice helped her slip it on.

"That's not all," Bella replied pulling out a small box and handing it to her. "This is from the rest of us to you." She added.

Kaashaa opened the box and nestled inside was a small raindrop pendent on a necklace which she pulled it out and held it up showing that inside was a small picture of the family. "I love it." Kaashaa answered hugging Bella then Esme and Alice.

"Finally this is from your father and I and your other family." Amelia said taking out a pair of rings. Your father talked to Jasper and we want you to have these. They were the rings we used when we first pledged our love to each other."

Kaashaa took one of the rings as she noticed Alice disappeared to give the other ring to Jasper. "_Ama, mei sun telia_ (thank you and I love you)." Kaashaa said lapsing into a faint version of uni and her father's native vampire dialect.

Alice slipped back in, "They're ready if you are and there's someone here to see you." She chirped happily as she opened the door to admit Theron.

"Are you ready lily-bud?" he asked as he stepped up to give her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kaashaa nodded, "Yes, daddy more than you know." She smiled as Alice and Rose finished any last minute smoothing and Alice helped put the veil over her before leaving to get downstairs and in their spots.

Theron held out his arm, "Let's get you down there before your mate escapes your future brothers and comes looking for you."

Kaashaa giggled and took his arm letting him guide her down the stairs and into the foyer for her walk down the aisle. They paused listening to Edward play as the others walked down the aisle. "Remind me to get something to thank everyone for doing this." She said low enough only her father heard.

Theron smiled, "You just take care of you and Jasper and your mother and I will find a way to thank them." He said hugging her to him as they noticed the flow of music change for Kaashaa's walk down the aisle.

Jasper stood trying not to fidget watching as first Nessie then Alice and Demetri next Rose and Draedyn and finally a nervous looking Elyshia came down the aisle. He noticed as the music changed everyone was on their feet and from his position he could understand how tortured Edward had felt waiting to see Bella. As the music continued he caught his first glance then full view of Kaashaa. His long dead heart almost beat as he took in her beauty. Before he knew it Theron and Kaashaa stood before him as the preacher stepped forward to begin the ceremony.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered together in this place to witness the union of these two people in matrimony. If any have a reason, to bare witness against this union please speak now or forever hold their peace." The room looked around most smiling as if to say keep going everyone wants these two married.

The preacher nodded before continuing, "I now ask who gives this woman away in marriage?"

"I do," Theron said as he slipped Kaashaa's arm from his and Jasper took her hand.

"At this time you both have vows that you'd like to speak to each other." The preacher continued.

Both nodded and Kaashaa went first, "Jasper, we've been through so much together and I owe you my life. Pledge to love you forever and help you through your hard times. I promise to love and honor you as my husband, confidant, and friend. Through what ever may happen I will be at your side."

"Kaashaa, I've loved since we met. You've showed me joy and how much love one person can have. Pledge to love you forever and help you through your hard times. I promise to love and honor you as my wife, confidant, and friend. Through what ever may happen I will be at your side." Jasper said smiling.

"Do you have a ring?" The preacher asked getting a nod from Jasper. "Repeat after me then. With this ring I thee wed I pledge to honor and love you. All my personal concerns and journeys now become ours."

"With this ring I thee wed I pledge to honor and love you. All my personal concerns and journeys now become ours." Jasper said slipping the ring on Kaashaa's hand.

"Do you have a ring?" the preacher asked getting a nod from Kaashaa. "Repeat after me then. With this ring I thee pledge my love and devotion to you. All my personal concerns and journeys now become ours."

"With this ring I thee pledge my love and devotion to you. All my personal concerns and journeys now become ours." Kaashaa repeated slipping the ring on Jasper's hand then looking up to smile at him.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The preacher finished as Jasper lifted the veil and took Kaashaa into a deep passionate kiss before they turned to face their families and friends.

The reception was going good and before long Alice came up and tapped Jasper and Kaashaa who were dancing. "Its time for you guys to get ready for the honeymoon," Alice stated dragging them both upstairs.

"Something tells me to be scared Alice." Kaashaa laughed letting Alice take them to their room.

"Just be nice and let me have my fun Kaash." Alice whined giving her a smile.

"I wouldn't deny you anything sis." Kaashaa answered as Alice helped her get dressed and packed while Jasper slipped off to the bathroom to get changed.

They came down a little bit later to a chorus of throw the bouquet. "Okay, here goes nothing." She answered turning and throwing it before they descended the stairs toward the front door.

"Have fun you two." Was all that was whispered by both Esme and Amelia as they hugged Kaashaa.

Jasper helped her into the car and quickly went to the other side and got in. "So where are you taking me for a honeymoon Jasper all I keep getting is blocked thoughts from you, your brothers, and even Carlisle and Esme." Kaashaa asked once they were on their way.

"You'll enjoy it my love." He answered smiling. She smiled leaning over to put her head on his shoulder.

They got to the airport and Kaashaa raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this Jazz?" She asked her nerves setting in.

"You'll see soon enough darlin'." Jasper replied as he guided her into the airplane and they settled in First Class.

Jasper talked softly to the flight attendant and later Kaashaa was brought a blanket and a pillow. "It's a long trip try and get some rest." He said helping her to get comfortable.

"Jazz," Kaashaa asked her eyes fluttering open.

"What's wrong ma'am?" Jasper asked as Kaashaa sat up and stretched.

"Are we almost to our destination?" she asked leaning in to kiss Jasper lightly on her lips.

"We should be landing soon then we got a short ride." Jasper answered deepening the kiss for a few minutes before pulling away to notice a flight attendant standing staring.

"We have about another hour to two hours before we'll begin descent and the pilot will make the announcement of the descent. Is there anything I can get you?" The pleasant looking female attendant answered with a smile.

Kaashaa turned and smiled back noticing the once over she was giving Jasper, "Yes, something to drink for my husband and I would be nice." She answered.

"We have complimentary soft drinks, coffee, tea or juice which would you prefer?" the attendant asked resting her hand on the back of the seat in front of Jasper.

"A soft drink for myself and love something for you?" she asked resting her hand on Jasper's chest so her wedding ring was visible.

"No thank you darlin'." Jasper replied his eyes resting on Kaashaa with a smile before he reached down and kissed her forehead.

"Then just a soda please," Kaashaa said turning a gaze on the flight attendant.

The attendant nodded then winked slightly at Jasper leaving to get Kaashaa's drink. Kaashaa just shook her head and turned to Jasper. "Not jealous are you?" he asked his teasing evident.

Kaashaa laughed, "Why should I be sweetheart its nature for humans to be attracted to you. But I will have to make sure she gets the idea of you are taken." She answered kissing Jasper again more passionately noticing the attendant watching briefly then turning away at the display to finish getting Kaashaa's drink.

Jasper pulled her into his lap chuckling slightly as his lips left hers to travel down to her neck. "Trying to cause a scene dear before we even leave?" He kissed and nibbled on her neck lightly his breath sending shivers making her swallow the moans in her throat.

"Be nice Jazz or we'll have to use the bathroom." Kaashaa answered as she noticed the attendant approaching.

"Here's your soda ma'am and we'll be landing in 30 minutes." The attendant said her face showing her disappointment.

"Thank you," Kaashaa said finally extracting herself from Jasper's lap.

An hour later Jasper led her through the thick air of the Brazilian airport toward the docks. "I thought I'd show you just one of the islands that we own. Actually Carlisle and Esme bought this just for us Isle Esme is about ten miles south of where we're going. That was the island that Carlisle bought Esme." Jasper explained as they got into the boat and Jasper started the engine.

Kaashaa smiled and leaned back enjoying the feel of the air around her and listened to the waves hitting the boat. "So how long before we land?" she asked a few minutes later.

"About fifteen minutes," Jasper answered turning slightly to watch his wife who nodded and began searching in one of the bags for something more comfortable to wear.

Kaashaa pulled her shirt off and replaced it with a bikini top of purple with blue flowers then did the same with her bottoms slipping a pair of shorts on over them. "I think Carlisle and Esme are spoiling us a little much." She answered noticing the lustful look Jasper was giving her.

"They thought we might like having plenty of alone time without scaring any humans." Jasper answered feeling his lower region swell tight. He tried calming his lust knowing that Kaashaa could feel it easily.

Kaashaa smiled lifting her head to notice the small island they were heading toward. It took no time and they landed. "Its absolutely beautiful here." She said as Jasper helped her step up on the dock.

Jasper nodded and retrieved their bags. "Wait till you see the house darlin." He answered as he led the way up the path toward the house.

They entered the house less than a minute later and Kaashaa left going into the bathroom. "So what are we to do with ourselves hun?" she asked through the door knowing that Jasper was still in the room.

"Anything you'd like to do?" Jasper asked feeling her love and lust.

"How about a swim to loosen our muscles. You can go head I'm going to take a shower to get this sweat off and get ready I'll be there in about ten minutes." Kaashaa answered knowing she'd not be wearing it long once she joined Jasper.

Jasper chuckled, "Don't take to long baby." He answered leaving the door open so she could follow where he'd gone.

Kaashaa stepped out of the shower a little later and wrapped a towel around her. She smiled noticing the open door and the moonlight flooding through. "Someone's got a major problem that needs fixing." She muttered walking out the door and heading up the path towards the beach. She made it to her destination and watched as Jasper allowed himself time to relax in the waves. She slipped off the towel and quickly made her way into the water standing just behind Jasper.

"Enjoying the view darlin'?" Jasper asked without turning around.

"I've always enjoyed the view dear." Kaashaa answered slipping her hands around him from behind and pushing herself up against him.

Jasper unwrapped her arms spinning her so she came face to face with him and was held close enough that she could feel his erection clearly. "So now I've gotten you here and no distractions…" he started only to be cut off as Kaashaa's lips found his.

"Now time to finish what we started." Kaashaa said after Jasper's lips left hers to travel down her neck to her collar bone where he began nibbling and sucking only making her push herself more into him.

Jasper chuckled and continued his assault on her collarbone picking her up and carrying her to the beach where he laid her down on a blanket he had set up. He moved from her collarbone kissing his way down to her left breast which he had taken in hand. He kissed around the nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Ahh Jasper," Kaashaa moaned her hands find their way into his hair as she pushed her chest upward.

Jasper's left the one nipple as he turned toward the other one before kissing lightly along her abdomen and down to one thigh. He paused as he opened her legs positioning himself to enter her. "Kaashaa is this your first time?" he asked.

Kaashaa nodded her head slightly her eyes showing some nervousness. "But I'm glad you're the one." She answered as she bucked a little causing Jasper to moan.

Jasper wasted no time and gently began entering Kaashaa finding her barrier. At a slight nod from Kaashaa Jasper thrusted breaking the barrier and hearing Kaashaa's slight gasp of pain that turned into moans as they found a rhythm they liked.

"Come for me baby," Jasper moaned picking up the pace as Kaashaa's moans picked up and she began grazing his back with her nails.

"Oh god…. JASPER….I'M ….COMING!" Kaashaa screamed as Jasper felt her walls tighten around him causing him to spiral into his own release.

Jasper collapsed lightly on Kaashaa managing to roll so she was on top. "I love you Mrs. Whitlock."

"I love you too Mr. Whitlock." Kaashaa answered closing her eyes and dozing off. Jasper pulled another blanket over them and laid there enjoying his new wife and thinking about the future they were to have together.


End file.
